Eternal Sunlight
by Miss Jina
Summary: 6 1\2 years later Renesmee Cullen is 17 and immortal and in love with Jacob Black? Can they tell Edward and Bella their plans or will it ruin everything, especially when someone comes to look for Nessie Cullen. Anyone following this story I am rewriting and editing it, probably will change things around as well, I am going to post the new versions of each chapters as I am able to
1. Chapter 1

It was about 6 1\2 years ago that I was born into this world. I came from the two most loving parents and family that I have ever known. We're a big family; there is mom, dad; my Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmet, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carslile; Grandma Renne, and Grandpa Charlie.

Technically I am six and a half years old; but to human eyes I am the ripe old age of 17, and will be forever. When I was born I grew at a very fast pace. No one knew if I would survive. It was a relief in more ways than one when we found out I would survive. There was another like me, and we write each other a lot. He tells me about his experiences. While I ask questions about what is in store for me. It has been helpful finding someone who is just like me.

The other side of my family; Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renne don't really know what we all are. They have just accepted that I'm different and so is my family. They don't ask questions, although I know it makes them uncomfortable. They often ask why everyone always looks so young and hasn't changed in 6 years, maybe one day we'll be able to inform them. For now, it's a secret.

If you don't know my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Nessie for short. My parents are both vampire's. Me on the other hand, well I am a little bit of both. Mortal… yet immortal. I was born not made. My heart beats, I am warm; but I have a craving for blood. I have gotten used to animal blood. Most people think of vampires as killers, but my family are vegetarians. We only eat the blood of animals, not humans. However; most all of my family members have one time or another in their past have killed humans for blood. They are no longer that way, it happens; especially as a newborn.

I have my mom's brown eyes from her human days. That is right! I almost forgot to mention, my mom was human when she had me. My father had to think quick while I was being born, and turned her into a vampire.  
I am also strong like my dad, and well I have many other abilities, too many to name right now.

My parents story is romantic to me. They met in High School, my mom a human, my father well the vampire. They fell in love and got married. Not even a month after their wedding, I surprised everyone in our world. Up until then from what my family knew, it was impossible for a human to get pregnant from a vampire. I was born just short of my mom's 19th birthday.

My parents and I have been living behind Grandma and Grandpa Cullen (Esmee and Carslile) in Forks Washington since I've been born. My family talks about moving one day, we should have moved long ago. People started getting suspicious, so for now we just keep a low profile. We live in a small cottage, I think it's too small but mom and dad love it. I would much rather live in Grandpa Carslile's house. It's like a mansion, and 1000x the size of this shack.

We did leave Forks for a few years, to the east coast so that my parents could go to school at Dartmouth. My boyfriend Jacob he followed us to make sure we were okay. He is kind of like a guard dog, scratch that… it sounds mean; he's my guardian my protector. Once in love with my mother, but ended up imprinting on me. I have always loved him, but it was not until recently that it became more. Imprinting it's a wolf thing. Yes, Jacob is a werewolf. Once they imprint on someone it is like they dedicate themselves to take care of that person. They can love the person on so many different levels. We act like brother and sister around the family, but well we're seeing each other. It was hard for him to admit that he loved me more than a sister, but he did and now we have to explain to my parents this new situation.

Chapter 1

"Nessie, get in here and clean up your books please" it was mom her beautiful voice rang in my ear. My head lifted from my notebook and I looked around my room. I had my father put down a grey carpet over the ugly bare floor, the walls of my room were grey stone mosaic, with a wooden border on the bottom, I wasn't aloud to hang anything in my room.  
My furniture was white, my bed was up against the wall directly across from the door. Next to my bed was a long window from my ceiling to the floor. My closet was to the left of my bed, and my dresser on the right, I also had about 3 book cases lined up next to the closet I read a lot. When I was technically a teenager Aunt Alice forced my Dad to make me a closet like they had. He didn't like the fact that I was only 6 1\2 dressing in teenage clothes.

"NESSIE NOW!" she hissed.

"I am coming, I am Coming" I moaned as I hoped off the bed.

I was too excited about my day tomorrow to clean up my books. It was going to be my first day of school. My parents enrolled me in Forks High School, this would be my first year going to a real school. I have been home schooled by Grandpa Carsisle since I was able to read. I wanted to make friends and be normal and experience what my mom had experienced. I ended up getting my way and was able to go to normal school.

I walked into the main room of the house, it had stone walls too, and a low ceiling. We also had a beautiful fire place, where when I was little… well.. Younger, he would read my stories. He still does sometimes.

"Could you please clean this up before your father comes home", there she was my mom, she's beautiful isn't she? Her pretty brown hair, pale complexion, and beautiful golden eyes.

"I'm sorry mom I was so excited about school tomorrow I almost forgot" I told her.

"It's alright, just take these to your room" she quickly turned back to what she was doing. It was habit every day she would dust, vacuum, and clean. I looked at the coffee table that was in front of the couch facing the fire place, which was roaring. It was cold a lot here in Forks. I picked up the books I had bought for school and then my backpack.

"Mom I need to go see Aunt Alice, she's picking out an outfit for me for school tomorrow"

"I guess we know where you got your fashion and beauty from, and it definitely isn't me" my mom laughed.

She had told me stories of her as a human, she was never graceful, she didn't like to wear nice clothes just jeans and a t-shirt did it for her. We didn't really ever go shopping together. Aunt Alice always took me.

Just as quickly as I had grabbed my books I was back in my room, I placed the books on my bed. I heard a howl outside my window as I began to walk out. I turned back to see him; my man Jacob. His russet colored fur blew in the wind. I went to open my window, as I did he phased back to a human with me standing right there. Jacob stood about 6'7, a few inches taller than me. I took my hands and placed them over my eyes. My window was now open and I felt the breeze blow through.

"Is that really necessary, I already know you have an excellent body, perfectly tan, 6 pack; but come on, can't you phase behind a tree" I moaned. I heard him giggle as I felt his warm body come closer to me. His hand touched mine and mine was pulled away from my face.

"Better?" he questioned me. He was wearing khaki shorts and no shirt, or shoes. His beautiful dark eye's stared into mine as our lips met. I pushed him away slightly not wanting to but knowing the consequences for having a half naked werewolf in my room.

"Jacob, my mom is in the other room, hello she can smell you, can't you at least bring a shirt," I looked at him and a smirk came across my face. I couldn't be serious around him.

"It's not that bad Ness, besides your mom loves me" he smirked. His hand touched my cheek, just as I heard my mom in the other room swiftly move for my room. I grabbed Jacob's arm, I was pretty strong I might add and turned towards the door.

"Jacob can I ask why you are in my daughters room half naked?" mom stood in the doorway with a yelled dust rag her hair was now tied back in a low pony tail.

"Can't I come visit Bella? I use to climb into your window. I can't come in through the front your house is to small" he noted. Every time he had come in through the front he would hit his head on the ceiling, although my room had a low ceiling too, it was a little easier for him.

"You two aren't up to anything now are you?" she looked at me then at Jacob, seconds later my father appeared at her side. He had a serious look on his face. His hair was light and stiff looking like always. His skin pale, and his eye's were as golden as my moms; except right now they were pretty black, he must have known Jacob was around.

"Bella what's going on?" he looked at my mother.

"Edward," Jacob nodded trying to be respectful. Those two didn't have a very good friendship when they first met form what I was told.

"Jacob…" he looked at him then me and continued "Nessie, Aunt Alice wants to see you she's been waiting for you I suggest you go" I looked at them, then at Jacob. I could see him concentrating, he had to make sure he controlled his thoughts around my father; he was able to read minds. He especially kept tabs on Jacob. Luckily Aunt Alice can't see Jacob or me in her visions, so we were in the clear. Well for now.

"Right I'm sorry, I'll see you later Jacob?" I turned to him and he smiled.

"Nessie you know that you need your sleep. Afterwards please come straight back here and get ready for bed," dad said staring at Jacob with fierce eyes.

"Why can't I be like you guys and not sleep? Sorry Jacob, I guess I will see you tomorrow," I sighed and grabbed my black velour jacket.

I reached the big house just a few leaps away from mine. The glass windows shown in the very dim light as the rain drops poured down. Aunt Alice was waiting for me on the front step, her arms were crossed. She was so tiny yet looked so irritated. She had short brown hair spiked at the bottom, and was petite. She reminded me of a fairy.

"Hi Aunt Alice, sorry to keep you waiting" I said as I got up the steps, I saw Uncle Jasper in the glass door behind her. His blonde hair stiff and crazy like my dad's almost, and his eyes black and his face as pale as everyone else. He opened the door for us and smiled down at me.

"It's okay let's go try on some clothes" she said taking the serious look off of her face. I went up to her room, she had a closet ten times as big as mom's. I watched out the glass window and just below Jacob sat below in wolf form watching me. Aunt Alice cleared her throat. I turned my attention back to her.

"How's this?" she asked looking out the window. I looked at the outfit; a black and white polka dot spaghetti strap dress. In her other hand she had a black short sweater to go over it. She then grabbed a pair of black knee high boots and put them on the floor.

"Aunt Alice your amazing," I told her looking the outfit. My attention drifted back to Jake. I watched as the rain outside beat down on his fur.

"Alright sit."

She pointed toward the black sofa that I was standing next to. Her room was a rectangular shape, one side of the room was one giant window, while the other side was a normal wall, where her closet was. I kept my focus on the rain falling from the sky, then I felt her sit down next to me.

"What's with Jake, Why do you keep looking at him? I know something's up Nessie I can sense it. I can't see it but I feel something is up." she looked at me and ran her hand through my long wavy hair. I took a gulp and looked down. I sighed, and placed my hands on her cheeks. An ability I have had since birth.

He was waiting for me deep in the woods up against the river that divided the land. We had just returned home from back east. He was in his wolf form drinking the water. His head turned, he knew I was there. After seeing me he ran off and returned again in jean shorts and nothing else. I jumped as he grabbed my waist turning me to see him. We sat against the flowing water and had the usual conversation. Nothing major. It happened so quick, one thing led to another and his lips were set on mine. I backed away slowly at first before allowing him to continue. He smiled, grabbed my \face and I leaned in towards him. I had never felt anything so strong in all of my life.

I slowly removed my hands from her cheek. I put my head in my hands and waited for her response.

"Nessie….," her small arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry Aunt Alice, I know how mad my parents will be. You can't tell her or dad you have to keep your thoughts to yourself please."

I was now looking at her; my arms on her shoulders pleading with her. My father was able to read her mind, and it scared me now that I showed her the whole thing. I showed her that I was in love with him, with Jacob Black.

"Wow, I um.. they are going to find out sooner or later." She wasn't sure what to say.

"Please, I am not ready. Please don't I beg of you please Dad will kill Jacob if he knows."

Although I was now immortal, I still had every type of mortal ability. I let a few tears run down my cheeks. I heard Jacob cry below me he always knew when I was upset.

"I promise I will keep this a secret for now. I cannot say how long it will hold, but I will try. You have to tell them eventually promise me you will."

"I will I am just not ready."

I looked at her and I just knew she would not tell anyone. I knew that they had expected it, but Jacob had told them it was different with us.

"Go get some rest tomorrow is a big day for you. I will have the clothes here laid out for you on my sofa." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Aunt Alice you are the best." I hugged her and pulled away.

We weren't that far up, so I opened up one of her windows and hoped out near Jacob. I ran away from my house and into the darkness. I heard him panting behind me. By the time I stopped his bare chest was pressed against me, holding me in a bear tight hug. He kissed my head and I looked up at him.

"I showed her everything Jake." he looked at me, and wiped some of the tears falling from my eyes.

"I trust her to keep this secret safe for a while. Its not a good time to tell them it's just not." he held me tighter.

"I trust her too, but soon Nessie. I just can't keep it from them much longer. Your dad will have my head." I let out a slight laugh, and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. First my lips, my neck, then back up to my lips.

"NESSIE WHERE ARE YOU?" my dad called. His voice seemed worried and a little annoyed.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he looked down.

"I'll be outside your window all night," he promised.

"You don't have to its raining," I noted my hair was now extremely saturated.

"I want to" he told me. I smiled until I heard my father's voice again.

"NESSIE SWEETIE WHERE ARE YOU!" he sounded more concerned this time. I let go of Jake and ran toward my father's voice. It didn't take long for me to run into him. I plowed into him and gave him a hug.

"Woah! Nessie you are all wet. What were you doing outside I thought you were with Alice I'm going to kil…"

"No need for violence dad, I'm fine really." I reassured him. He hugged me tight, and then turned me so that we could head to the house.

"You smell like dog…" he looked down at me.

"Jacob wanted to say goodnight"

"In the rain? Doesn't that dog have any courtesy?" he questioned taking me under his arm, as we ran to our cottage. We opened the door, and tried to sneak in quietly so my worried mother wouldn't see me soaked.

"Edward is that… oh my Nessie." She ran to my side as Dad let go. I looked at her as she touched my wet hair and sniffed it.

"You were with Jacob when you were supposed to be with…"

"Mom," I almost yelled. I had to cut everyone off tonight didn't I?

"I saw Aunt Alice. Jake was just saying goodnight, and so am I. I need to dry up and get ready for school" I told her.

"Your right goodnight." She kissed me forehead.

"We love you Ness, just worried," he told me. I looked at the two of them.

"I am fine. Just nervous for tomorrow; goodnight," I told them.

I quickly vanished to my room closing the door behind me. After putting on some dry sweats and a black t-shirt I fell on my bed. I hard a small tap at my window. I picked my head up and looked over to see Jacob. I smiled and walked toward the window. Then opened it a bit ,but not enough to let the rain through.

"Goodnight my Jacob," I said petting him. As I tried to stand back up he licked my face.

"Ugh dog breath your gross do you know that?" I questioned him. He just smirked, and made a whining sound.

"Goodnight really for real this time," I told him.

I saw his cute grin underneath all that fur and shut the window I watched as he curled up into a ball outside my window. I went back to my bed and got myself tucked in and fell fast asleep, tomorrow would be a big day.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Small Town

I slowly stirred in my bed, as I felt a dim light come through the window. I could still hear the rain outside, only a light drizzle; not enough to wake me up completely. I wasn't ready to get up, the night was too quick for comfort. I guess I was nervous about my first day at a real High School. I stayed curled into a ball holding my stuffed wolf that Jacob had gotten me. It looked a little like him. It was what got me through some sleepless nights. Six and a half years ago I slept like a log, now a-days it just gets worse. I tried opening my eyes. I felt a warm nasty smelling wetness run over my face. When I opened my eyes Jacob sat next to me in wolf form. He had his head on the bed.

"Jake," I whispered.

"Morning sunshine. Time to get ready for school." I smacked his face after wiping mine and rolled over.

"Oh no you don't," I heard him say.

Before I knew it my covers were off, and apparently so were his clothes. I put my hand out to block the sight.

"Oh come on you enjoy it Nessie," he stated trying to move my hand.

"Jacob, clothes now before I beat you," I told him.

"Is that completely necessary?" I questioned hoping off the bed.

I turned away and headed for my bathrobe. I put on my blue furry slippers and tied the belt of my robe. I looked at him with a slight smirk. There was no way to ever actually be mad at Jake. He was like a puppy dog, you could yell at for a few minutes, and then give him a treat a few minutes later.

"Renesmee are you awake?" I heard my mom yell from the other room. I could hear her getting closer, and ran to Jake. I pushed him out the semi opened window and he stumbled out. As I heard it lock, I turned and he was gone. My mom opened the door.

"You ready to go? You have to get over to Grandpa Carlisle's to get dressed for school. Grandpa Charlie is picking you up and taking you to school" she told me.

"I'll be there in a second," I told her as she exited my room.

I grabbed my black backpack that I had put near my door, and gathered a few of books. The rain grew heavier as I ran across to the other house. When I got there everyone was in the living room. Dad was sitting in the corner by the piano playing a tune, while Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet were fighting of the television remote. Uncle Jasper was staring out the window and Aunt Alice was massaging his neck. When Aunt Alice noticed me she over, definitely way too excited for me to get dressed. She smiled and dragged me up to her room to get changed.

The outfit was perfect I watched myself in the mirror. I loved the polka dot dress and the skinny jeans. I twirled around in the mirror for a bit staring at myself. I heard a howl outside of the window, and looked down to see Jacob sitting there in his wolf form once again watching me twirl. In my head I could see the silly smirk on his face.

"Your grandfather is here." My Mom appeared in the doorway.

"Thanks mom." I walked to the sofa and picked up my backpack.

"I hope you remembered everything. What am I saying, acting human and fitting in like them is going to be pretty easy for you. Also if anyone asks we adopted."

She was going over what I was supposed to tell people in school. I had to claim I was adopted since I am as old as my parents are married. I don't think a six year old would be in high school. Grandpa Charlie was also taking me because my parents still looked the same as they did in High School.

"I know Mom. I remember, really its okay I can handle it. Oh, and is it okay if Jacob picks me up after school? He is taking me to see his dad and hang out on his reservation for a bit." I looked at her with pleading eyes. She had never rejected me hanging out with Jacob.

"I'm sure it's okay, but your father may be a little iffy about it," she began to say.

"Iffy about what?" not even two minutes after I had asked Mom, he appeared. My dad held my mom at her waste as he peered in at me in my first day of school outfit.

"Dad, I want to go hang out with Jacob after school at the Res." I looked at him using my beautiful brown eyes. The eye's my mother had hooked him with. He took in a fake deep breath and looked down at my mom.

"It's fine, just don't be home to late, it's a school night. Remember you wanted to be a real teenager ,so I am going to be treating you like one," he looked sternly at me. I ran over to him. I dropped my bag by my feet and gave him a big hug. Then I hugged my mom.

"Well let me out I want to go to school", I said as I pushed through them. I headed downstairs, passed the Cullen graduation caps, and stopped for a second. I hopped one day I would be able to add to the ridiculous amount they had. Then I headed down the stairs into the main room. I stopped only a few inches from my mom's father Grandpa Charlie.

"Well there's my beautiful granddaughter, where's my hug?" he questioned.

Grandpa Charlie had dark hair, a dark mustache, and my eye's. He was wearing his cop uniform. Right after he dropped me off he was heading off to work. I placed the other strap of my backpack over my other shoulder and hugged him. Although I could never get used to how good he smelt, I never bit my Grandfather. He pulled away and looked at me.

"You are so grown up now. I feel like time has slipped me by."

"Dad, you two will be late if you don't hurry." I heard my mom say from behind me.

"Right, you ready Nessie?" he questioned, as his hands dropped from my shoulders.

He gave my Mom a Kiss and shook Dad's hand. We both turned for the door and his arm went around my shoulder. I heard everyone wishing me luck on my first day.

The car ride to school was silent. We never really talked about much except for what books I had read, and what I was up to. He never questioned anything. Even if he was thinking why I was going to High School when I should be only 6 years old.

It didn't take too long before we reached a school building, it was a red brick building. When we entered the parking lot we passed a brown and white sign that read "Forks High School, Home of The Spartans". I watched as many kids walked around with their umbrellas and hoods over their heads. He pulled up to an empty spot in the parking lot. It was close enough to the building that I could get in without getting too wet.

"Thanks Grandpa Charlie, I owe you one I'll learn to drive soon." I leaned in to give him a hug.

"I'll remember to tell everyone to stay off the road that day." I pulled back and looked at him with, a Ha Ha Ha type of look.

"I'll be by tomorrow morning to pick you up. Have a good day Ness," he said.

"Thank you," I repeated my thanks and opened up the car door.

I stepped out into the parking lot of the unknown. I had already turned a few heads by showing up in a police car, now they all one by one started to just look at me. I hurried inside to the main hallway. It was a pretty small school the main hallway lined with light blue lockers on one side. I made my way to a wooden bench which was near the office and sat down. I scrambled for my schedule which was mailed to me, and my locker information. I found it in the blue folder I had left it in, piled with other papers about the school's information. Everyone here smelled really good, even so much that my throat burned a bit for blood, but I ignored it as I looked back down at the paper.

"Bio, great way to start the day" I muttered to myself. I sighed and got up off the seat, placing my backpack over my right shoulder. As I moved forward, I rammed right into someone. The persons books fell to the floor with a thud, but they caught their balance. Oh great I killed someone on my first day, I thought before I noted that they were okay.

"Oh gosh I'm never clumsy I'm so sorry." I looked down this person a guy who looked around "my age" was picking up his books. His blonde spiky hair looked untouched, as his pale face looked up at me. His eyes grew wide as he stared at me, dropping a few books back to the ground. I quickly but not too quickly bent down to help him, he was still staring at me.

"Once again, I am sorry this is my first day. I am Renesmee Cullen. This is my first time at a real High School. I've been home schooled, but that's already too much information since all I did was.."

"I'm-I'm Mitch, Mitch Newton." the dimples on his cheek became clear as he let himself relax and smiled a little.

"Newton why does that sound.."

"Wait you're a Cullen?" we were both still kneeling on the floor. I had his math book in my hand, as his hands lay on top of another book he had dropped still not moving.

"Umm yeah why is that bad?" I looked at him with confused eyes.

"My cousin Mike, Mike Newton he graduated with an Edward Cullen, and went to his wedding to the girl he was madly in love with."

"Bella?" I looked at him it always felt weird saying my Mom's name.

"Yeah that's it Isabella Swan is how he likes to … how are you related?" he looked at me. I shook off the still stance I was now taking.

"Bella's well she's my step Mom, her and Edward my step dad adopted me." I was now looking down at him he still had not moved. After a minute he finally realized and stood up. I handed him the books in my hand.

"Oh wow what a small world, what year are you?" he questioned taking his books under his arm.

"I'm a junior and yourself?" I questioned.

"Me too, and what's your first class…."

"Bio" we both ended up saying at the same exact time. I saw him blush as I did I laughed to ease the moment.

"Awesome! So, I am sure you know your way around and wouldn't mind showing a new girl around? I mean we practically know each other right?" I tried to ease the weirdness that was beginning to grow. He smiled and took his free arm and grabbed mine.

"To Bio?" he questioned.

"To Bio," I answered back, we both laughed and he led me the way to the biology lab.

As the day progressed I noticed I started to feel more comfortable walking through the halls of the high school. Around noon I headed to the cafeteria. I had just finished up changing from gym class and was headed into the world of cliques. I looked around at the big cafeteria, the big windows were on one side letting the light into the cafeteria. Flags from around the world hung from the ceiling, and a salad bar in the middle of the cafeteria. I looked around, everyone already knew each other I felt like the outcast until I saw waving arms in my direction, it was that Newton kid again. He was sitting at a table with two other girls and another guy. One of the girls had red/brown hair she was pale like everyone here, the other girl had dirty blonde hair and looked a bit on the snobbish side. The guy sitting next to him had black hair covering his eyes, and surprisingly was one of the only students that had a tan. I smiled and hesitantly walked over to them.

"Guys, this is Renesmee. Renesmee this is Gary Sanders, Melissa Stanley" he said pointing to the dirty blonde hair girl, "and that's Rebecca Winthrop" why I needed last names was beyond me; Except for maybe Melissa, this town is way to small with too many family members.

"Oh, you're the new Cullen everyone is gossiping about," Melissa said eyeing me. I smiled slightly.

"I'm being gossiped about?" I questioned. They all laughed.

"Take it as a compliment, and sit down," Mitch stated pointing the seat next to his friend Gary. I put my bag by my legs, and sat on the green cold metal chair. I felt Melissa staring at me.

"Melissa is Jessica's cousin, apparently she knows way too much about your family from her chatter box of a cousin." I laughed, I still didn't understand why everyone in this town had to be related to someone.

The rest of lunch was weird they all wanted to know if I was anorexic because I didn't eat anything. I just told them I had a big dinner waiting at home for me. It was true Uncle Emett and I were going hunting later once I was home from Jacob's. We had planned it a few nights ago just in case things went horribly wrong. After lunch I had English, Math and History, not the greatest way to end the day. Mitch was in my last class, his friends Melissa and Gary were in my math class, and I was all by myself in English

The only time the minutes went slowly for me was the last 10 minutes of History. I felt Mitch staring at me and it was like he was trying to burn a hole in my head. I looked out the classroom window I had a view of the back parking lot. In the distance I could see him, my man Jacob standing there in his human form fully dressed for once. I couldn't miss him even in his human form. I smiled to myself. In a human like speed raced to my locker. A pale hand smacked against the locker beside me.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" I turned my head to see Newton standing beside me.

"No, just ready to get out of here," I laughed, I stuck my head back into my locker. Finally, after a minute of making sure I had the right notebooks for homework I shut it he was still standing there.

"So you coming back tomorrow, or is public school too much for you Cullen?" he questioned with a smile. I began to walk down the hallway as he proceeded to follow me.

"I'll think about it," I joked hitting his arm. I could tell I made some sort of impact because he grabbed his arm.

"Jeez you should join the wrestling team or something ouch," he moaned half joking.

"Right, look I got to go someone is waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow," I said racing once again at human speed, which was just not fast enough out the door. I raced across the parking lot he was still standing there waiting for me. I ran into his arms and he spun me around. He put me down and was not afraid to plant a big kiss on my lips. I didn't want to pull away I loved being away from home for this reason. No one around to catch us. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I thought we'd run to the Res. I have a surprise for you if you like danger?" he questioned with a smug look.

"I live for danger," I told him.

"I'll race ya" I crouched down into a position like I was attacking a meal and Jacob was leaning down too ready to go.

"1… 2…" before he could say 3 I was running up ahead of him.

"You Cheated!" he yelled.

Running far distances was exhilarating. The wind blowing through my curls, and hitting my face felt great. The rain had let up and the air was a bit muggy, but cool as we ran through the forests to his house. We got to his home. It was a small red house, nice and cozy. To me it felt like home away from home. The garage door was open and that's where he headed. As he was about to claim victory I raced forward and made it to the other side of the garage. Once inside I putting my back toward the tool bench behind me and faced him.

"Beat ya," I laughed. He growled at me and came over to my side, then began to tickle me. I squirmed and hit him, I also threatened to bite him. After we calmed down for a bit, he walked over to a blue tarp on the other side of the garage. It was next to his car that he really hadn't used in a while. I think he preferred running.

"What's under there?" I questioned him. It was way to small to be a car. I headed towards it.

"Don't tell your parents I am showing you this, or maybe letting you use it." He looked at him and I looked back with a confused but excited look.

He took off the blue cover and revealed a black motor bike. My jaw dropped. I touched the bike walking around it examining every inch.

"See I was supposed to sell it about 7-8 years ago, but I just couldn't part with it. I thought maybe some day it would come back in use, it was your mom's Ness."

He looked at me as I straddled the seat. I felt him come from behind me and grab my waste, he began to kiss me neck and I giggled.

"This is awesome Jake." I touched the handle bars and put one foot up on the pedal.

"I know I am." I rolled my eyes.

"Not you the bike you ass!" I scolded with a laugh.

"So would you like to take it for a spin?"

"Could I really?" I questioned my eyes grew big.

"You have the same look your mother did when she eyed it," he said.

"When she was human right?" I turned my head to see him.

"Yeah. That was a bad time and riding this thing made her feel better, but Charlie didn't think so," he said.

"Let's get this thing on the road before it rains again," I said ready to roll.

He got off the back of the bike and walked over to the helmets. He put a black hat on my head, and snapped the strap under my chin.

"Cute," he said as he grabbed his. I got off the bike, and he brought it out to the pavement so that we could test it out.

"I am going to let you drive," he told me. I didn't feel any fear at all. He told me exactly what I had to do before I did it I was ready.

"Go ahead," he said after explaining. I turned it on and the roar made me excited. I put my foot on the pedal and we slowly took off.

"Don't kill me now Ness," he warned.

"I will try not to, " I said as I began to pick up speed. I had never felt this free in my life. It was almost as exciting as running through the forest. I can't even remember the last time I had this much fun. With Jakes arms wrapped tightly around my body, I felt better than ever.

We had lost track of time and it had been dark for about 2 hours before we returned to Jacob's. When we got back we saw Billy sitting next to the garage. Billy was Jacob's father. He looked like Jacob, he had dark skin and long black hair. He didn't look to happy as Jacob carried the bike back to the garage. There was a bright light above where Billy was sitting.

"Do you realize I have had none stop phone calls from the Cullen's, where have you two been? I suggest you take Renesmee back home Jake." He looked disappointed as he rolled his wheel chair back toward the ramp to get into the house.

"Sorry Dad," he said. Billy raised his hand and went inside. I guess it was to call my parents. Since Alice couldn't see Jacob and I they worried a lot more then they should.

"I should get you back, I had a good time today," he said as pulled me into a hug. We had walked back into the garage and were now all alone.

"Will you sleep outside my window again?" I questioned.

"You know I will," he told me. Once again time slipped away. We were sitting on the cold garage floor, his arms wrapped around me. He kissed me passionately like usual, my finger tips, my neck my lips he drove me crazy.

"JACOB BLACK SERIOUSLY GET THAT GIRL HOME BEFORE YOU CAUSE TROUBLE, EDWARD IS FURIOUS!" we heard Billy yell from the doorway of the house. It interrupted our private moment and I jumped up.

"I don't want to take you home," he moaned.

"I know it's so free here no worries," I said still holding onto him.

"JACOB NOW!" his father yelled.

"RELAX!" he yelled back.

"I'm not sixteen anymore but he sure still treats me like I am," he sighed.

I really didn't want to face what was waiting for me at home. When w,e got to the house Jacob ran straight to the cottage outside my window so that he wouldn't get screamed at too. My parents were waiting outside on the porch for me, great.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen where have you been?" my father's voice was deep and angry.

"And where is that dog ill kill him," my mom ran to my side and kissed my head.

"Edward enough she's safe that's all that matters." She looked at him with furious eyes.

"Bella she can't be out late she wanted this. Especially with Jacob what is with you two lately anyway your acting really off almost like.." he began to say.

"Almost like what? Huh dad?" I yelled.

"Tell Uncle Emett I will go hunting tomorrow after school. I am not in the mood I have homework to do." My head lowered and I ran off to the cottage.

Once I got to my room I slammed the door shut, and jumped on my bed. All I wanted to do was cry. I let it all out as I screamed my heart out into my pillow. My window opened and warm arms were around me in seconds.

"Jacob,, you need to leave they are most likely coming in here to yell at me some more so just go" I cried.

"Beautiful Nessie look at me." His hands ran through my hair, I turned my head to see him.

"Don't worry about it okay for now concentrate on your work, I'm sorry I kept you so long."

"Renesmee," I heard my mother call. Before she was in the room Jacob was gone. I wiped my tears and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." She quickly sat next to me and brushed my hair.

"We got you something it's for school." She pointed to the other side of the room. Th,ere was a white desk with a black computer chair and a pink lap top with a white bow around it. I was too worked up I didn't even notice.

"We thought since you are going to school you could use the lap top. Its from your father and me." I looked up at her and I felt so bad that I had been late. I wanted to tell her everything, about me about Jacob.

"Thank you mom." I hugged her tight and we both sat there for a few moments in silence.

"I met Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley's cousins today at school." After a few minutes of silence it was the only way I could break it.

"Apparently Mike was in love with you?" I looked at her. She smiled I knew her memory of that time was a little blurry, but she definitely wouldn't forget them.

"Yeah, watch out for those Newton kids," she laughed.

"Mike Newton where?" I heard my fathers voice, calmer then it had been when I had first arrived.

"Nessie has Mike's cousin in class with her isn't that great." My dad looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Great another Newton." Mom and dad laughed. He walked towards us and before he reached my bed where we were sitting I ran into his arms.

"Thank you for the desk, the computer for everything I am so sorry." he held me close and put his head on the top of mine.

"Don't worry about it. I over reacted ask your mother I'm good at that," he laughed. I smiled through my tears.

"Now let me get some homework done you two. Thanks again for the computer." I let them know one last time before they exited my room and shut the door.

After a long day it was nice to finally be alone. I opened up the book I was given in English, "To Kill A Mockingbird". I had heard only good reviews of the book, so I curled up into my bed and began to read.

The night was growing into the morning hours before I had noticed. Slowly my head sunk onto my pillow. I ignored the warm hands touching my forehead and taking the book out of my hands. I heard it being placed on my desk. I felt them make sure I was tucked in, and felt warm lips against my forehead. It was Jacob of course, his lips were close to my ear.

"Sleep well my angel," he said as I slipped back into the darkness of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

3. A Promise

I couldn't believe where the time went, I sat at my pink lap top putting songs onto the Silver I-Pod I had received for my "birthday", it was better then the one I got for Christmas for the first year I was around. A lot more songs, especially one's that Dad had written for me. I listened to most of the music as it synced to my I-Pod.

It was now late October and the weather was brutal this year, it even snowed already. I watched out the window tiny snow drops fell to the ground onto the now brownish-green grass outside my window. Jacob had to stay at home for a few days he told me that his pack needed him for a meeting of some sort. So I was all alone and it was a Saturday, Uncle Emmet and I just got back from our normal weekend hunting trip. I was closest to him because we were alike, I loved to run around get dirty and not care, we even played football together, there were no worries about loud sounds like with baseball excluding when either him or I would end up breaking the ball doing a touch down dance. I snickered at the thought that ended the game quickly. I sat back in the black computer chair resting my arms on the side, I peaked down to my wrist at the braided bracelet that I had gotten as well at my first Christmas I ran my fingers over it, it was worn out a little but it was the promise from Jacob that we would eventually be together, but after the first 2 years when we convinced them it was just a brother and sister thing they were content with it. Apparently now it was more and we still hadn't spilled the beans, Aunt Alice was the only one who knew she made me show her where the relationship was heading. If I was happy, she was happy and she also made me show her what I was doing with him. The motor bike thing sort of happened a week after I had tried it for the first time, she was disappointed but told me not to jump off any cliffs. I wondered why on earth I would do such an insane thing like that.

"I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD COME BACK HERE EDWARD DIDN'T I?" I heard my Mom yell, it wasn't her usual angry voice but a concerned yell.

"No one is coming after her Bella now who's the one over reacting?" I heard my father question.

"You heard Jacob and Sam" Sam was part of Jacob's pack.

"There was someone not right at Forks High School, Jacob smelled it and Sam traced the scent past the Res. To here" my mom's voice was shaky and I could hear my dad gently pat her shoulder. Didn't they realize I was half vampire too I could hear everything they were saying from down the hall, after about 10 minutes of them arguing I couldn't take it I burst through my door and before I knew it I was standing in the main room of my home with my arms crossed, they were both standing over by the fire place they were both ready to bite one another's heads off when I appeared.

"You can't keep secrets from me guys I can hear you from a mile away, well from my room, could you be any louder?" I questioned eyeing the two with suspicion.

"Honey we were whispering … damn vampire senses" Mom said stomping her foot slightly. I stood there still as a statue still with my arms crossed demanding an explanation.

"So is anyone going to explain who is here for me?" I looked at them and I watched their gaze move from each other to directly on me.

"Ness no one is after you I told your Mom that, even if they were we have extra protection" my Dad liked to most of the time take a positive view so Mom wouldn't worry. My dad over reacted most of the time but Mom she worried, a little too much.

"Then what was all the talk about Jacob smelling someone at Forks High School?" I questioned.

"They traced a scent they think it might have been Volturi just checking up to make sure your still part of the vampire world and maybe they are making sure we didn't tell anyone they know everything and with you going to school"

"I get it" I said. "Why didn't you just tell me, you don't have to argue between each other I can handle it" I looked at them, they had the your too young look on their faces.

"Really I thought you would give me more credit then that both of you, well I'll be over at Grandpa's to hang out with all of them because at least they think highly of me" the "teenager" inside of me came out. I ran back to my room real quick and grabbed my I-pod and the white set of head phones that lay next to my lap top and quickly left the house for the bigger one. I got it and Emmet was watching the sports channel, they were revealing the scores and speaking of football season and taking their guesses on Super bowl Sunday. I blasted my music in my ears and sat down next to him with a thud, I pulled out one side of my head phones to listen to the T.V.

"What brings you to this side little Cullen?" he questioned. He hugged a football to his chest as he spoke.

"Parents" I moaned. He smiled.

"Rematch… I have a full ball" he held the ball in my direction with a smirk.

"You are on" I told him we both stood up and I placed my I-Pod on the glass coffee table in front of the couch. We both headed toward the door when Rosalie appeared in our view.

"Again Emmet?" she questioned. He pushed her out of the way after kissing her lips and we both ran out the door. We headed to the open part of the yard so we wouldn't break any windows, like we had in the past. We couldn't really play a game with two people so mainly we tossed the ball back and forth most of the time Alice and Jasper hopped it and played with us, they were both busy doing their own thing at the moment. We stood so far apart I could barley see him in the distance, I made every catch and so did he careful not to break the ball. Once the skies grew dark we headed inside, everyone was in the living room Aunt Rosalie looked excited she had the T.V remote in her hands and her and Grandma Esmee were watching some sort of romantic movie. My parents both sat at the piano my father was calming my mother with her lullaby he wrote for her when they were first seeing each other. Grandpa Carsile was in the corner in the brown chair with the light on reading a medical book drowning out the noise around him.

"What a lazy bunch" Uncle Emmet whispered in my ear.

"I know right" I smirked as I darted for my head phones, I sat down next to Grandma on the couch and she put her arm around me, I placed my head phones in and drifted off.

"Jacob we can take her ourselves" I heard my father say as I felt myself come back to reality two sets of hands were trying to move me from the couch. When did Jacob come back, I was too excited to pretend that I was sleeping I leaped up off the couch out of their hands and looked at both of them.

"I can walk" I stated I looked around the room everyone had disappeared it was just the two of them and me.

"Dad is it okay if I hang out with Jacob for a little bit before I go to bed?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes no offence to Jake, but Dad always bought the puppy dog face.

"Okay, okay you are lucky you have no school tomorrow" he had a slight smile in his voice.

"You're the best dad ever did you know that?" I looked at him as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Ness don't push it" I pulled away with an evil smirk and grabbed Jacob and we ran off.

We got to my room in under a minute, I shut the door and Jacob collapsed on my bed.

"Fully clothed again I see?" I laid down next to him on my back too and looked over at him.

"I'm not always trying to show off Nessie" he laughed. I rolled towards him and put my chin on his chest so I could look at his face.

"I missed you, you were gone for a few days I had Uncle Emmet keep me occupied, hunting and rough housing" I told him. He put his hand through my hair.

"I'm here now, so where's my I missed you kiss?" he looked me in the eyes and how could anyone resist that cute smile I pulled myself towards his lips. I felt like I was high off of something because I began to feel not myself, I grabbed onto him and pulled myself up to get closer, although I was as close as I could get. He rolled over and pinned me to the bed his arms on either side of my head and his legs straddled mine.

"Have I ever told you that I'm madly in love with you?" he questioned me. I looked deep into his dark eyes and ran my hand through his black silky hair.

"I'm too, I love you Jacob Black more than anyone else could ever know" I told him. He leaned down carefully and began to kiss me the way he always did. This felt even more intense as I felt his body touch mine he tried to make sure he wasn't crushing me.

"You can't crush me Jake it's okay" I whispered in his ear as he let himself down a bit. Things got a bit out of hand I might say, and I lost all track of everything I was doing, and when I say everything I mean everything, before I knew it we were both tucked underneath the covers both looking at the ceiling, it was like no other high I had ever felt. It was silent.

"Did that just happen?" his head turned toward me with a concerned look. I don't know if he was un- happy or just worried because he wouldn't be able to keep this out of his head from my father since he always got into his head.

"Was it not what you…"

"No Nessie of course it was" he cut me off. I sighed in relief and the room fell silent again. We didn't say much after that I rolled over and let his warm body cradle mine.

"You should go Jake if Dad catches this… I think our relationship would be over" I told him. He pulled away and I turned around so that he could get himself together. I quickly walked to my bathrobe on the back of my door and put it over myself, since I was only wearing my under garments I felt weird. There was a long period of silence as he stood next to me at the door. He lifted my arm and rubbed his hand over the bracelet he had given me.

"I will get you something better than this, over Christmas something you can show off and that includes to your family" he moved his smooth fingers to my left hand then over my ring finger.

"Jake I…" I looked at him scared enough about him talking about telling my parents about us.

"What? We're supposed to be together you know that I thought it's exactly what you wanted?" he questioned.

"I do I just, I'm no where near ready to tell them"

"So Alice is the only one that is ever going to know? They have to know something's up Ness we are together a lot"

"They know you imprinted so they think it has something to do with that, we told them nothing more remember?" I questioned him.

"And what if Alice slips? Come on be real how long can we keep this from them?" he looked at me with pleading eyes as he dropped my hand.

"Aunt Alice is the most reliable person I know"

"Don't forget your father likes to pry into her mind to make sure we stay out of trouble since all I do when I'm around him is sing really loud in my head he finds it weird and tells me to shut my trap but honestly how long can I irritate him with my bad singing voice" he placed his hands over my cheek. I pushed them away.

"Give me more time" I pleaded he sighed and just watched me. I placed my hands on his face remembering an earlier conversation with my parents.

"_Jacob smelled it and Sam traced the scent past the Res. To here" the conversation I had earlier flowed through Jacob's head. _

I finished what I had to explain to him and put my hands to my side.

"Your safe trust them, your dad is right no one is coming for you if anything they are checking on your progress, the smell wasn't hostile, it just smelled like one of those guys in the black cloaks" he shivered at the thought.

"There is no need for them to check on me, they know I'm going to be immortal from now on, although human is still very much apart of me, they have to know that" I said starting to feel worried.

"Ness your just like your parents your driving me crazy I see the worry in your eyes I'm protecting you and so is my pack and your family, everyone knows I would never let anything happen to you" he placed his hands on my shoulder.

"You are such a worry wart" he commented. I smacked him across the face, making a slight mark and it disappeared in less then a few seconds.

"Your mom tried that when she was human it didn't end well" he laughed touching is cheek.

"Well it ended well for me now didn't it?" I smiled.

"There it is… the beautiful smile I crave every day of my existence" he pulled me in for a hug.

"I looked out the window as some light peered from the darkness.

"Um Jake what time is it?" I looked at him curiously. We both looked over at the pink alarm clock on my desk with the red letters beaming "7:00AM".

"Oh my god its morning already? I guess my power nap helped" I laughed.

"Hey I spent the night with no one catching us… it can be done your dad doesn't know everything" his smile was as big as the sun I couldn't help but remember the amazing night I had just spent with him.

"But seriously think about what I said, I already have it picked out, or designed so to say, it will look perfect on your finger it's being made special just for you" he once again motioned for my hand getting his way he rapped his pointer and thumb around my ring finger.

"It's destiny Ness, you and me forever it's supposed to be like this even if they don't like it they can't stop it nothing can stop me from loving you babe" he told me. He was so cheesy sometimes but it's what made me love him even more. Mom had even said Jacob had some cheesy lines that he worked on her, especially the one good kiss he planted on her.

"Say something please?" he questioned.

"I don't deserve this"

"Okay Bella Swan" he mocked, calling me my mother's human name.

"What was that for?" I questioned him.

"I don't deserve you I don't deserve this the memories of a certain Bella saying those things to your father rings a bell in my head, she also said that to me several times when shooting me down" he looked down then back up at me.

"Jake, I have calculus homework to do, I procrastinated all weekend because hunting and playing football just seemed so much more appealing"

"Okay Ness wouldn't want your smartness to go to waste" he joked. I smacked him again and made my way to my desk chair, I grabbed the books from my backpack which were next to the desk and opened up my math book, and took out my calculator and a notebook. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I'm going to go check on my father, he invited Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah over this afternoon for Sunday lunch as well as your Grandfather so I have to help him, maybe you could stop by?"

"I don't think Leah likes me much since I'm the demon spawn from my Mom" I laughed. He shook his head.

"I'll come get you, how does 1 sound we're not eating till 3 that should give you more than enough time to do your homework" he noted.

"Sure come back here and I'll be ready and waiting" I smiled as his grip tightened. His hands made his way to my fingers.

"Soon Ness we won't have to sneak around"

"Its more fun like this" I smiled deviously.

"I better go, I have to make sure the motor bike that your grandfather was going to make me sell is well hidden, he likes to go into my garage and look at the work I've done"

"Renesmee are you awake?" I heard Aunt Alice up in the living room and heard her heading toward my room.

"Goodbye love" Jacob kissed my head and darted out my window as she entered my room. I turned my chair to face her.

"Oh you are awake would you like to go shopping in Canada later?" she questioned me shutting the door behind her.

"Maybe next weekend I'm going over to Jacob's later to have "dinner" with Grandpa Charlie, and Jacob's family I promised him" I told her feeling guilty.

"Okay … you look different Ness" she noted. Alice was always very observant.

"I'm fine really just trying to get some homework done"

"You look paler … if that's possible" I shifted in my seat.

"Out with it Ness, I'm your Aunt I have a right to know"

"Umm this you might not want to know" I flinched a little as if she would smack me even though I knew she wouldn't.

"Oh Nessie really?" she looked at me.

"Yeah don't show me that…" I could tell this conversation would be out of her head in no time, both to keep her mind free and for my dad to survive a heart attack with out even having a heart beating.

"Can I show you something else though?" I questioned. She looked worried, I took a gulp and stood up, I walked to her and put my hands on her face.

_Jacob's hand wrapped around my finger, as he spoke the words of something special going there, and that he wanted everyone to know the way we felt, and what was to come…_

"Oh" was her response as I pulled my hands away. She knew exactly what the meaning if it was and wasn't too sure how to respond.

"What do I do Aunt Alice, I can't"

"They know its coming Ness, hello he imprinted on you there's not much more to it then that, maybe you should tell them"

"Maybe after I'm done surviving dinner tonight with the Clearwaters and Grandpa Charlie" I noted.

"I can promise you I will hide the other thing, but hiding that is kind of hard, they will find out soon, although I can't see you I can see your mother and father and you are going to tell them, I wont say when because that's not important but you will find it in you to tell them, they need to know sneaking around for much longer isn't going to make things better when they finally know" her voice was serious.

"I know I will I promise, thank you Aunt Alice" I hugged her and pulled away.

"I know you will do the right thing, you always do Ness, remember me you and Canada next weekend" she said.

"Right… definitely" I told her. She smiled and darted out of the room.

I sat back down on my computer chair and looked at the numbers in my math book. I quickly wrote down every math problem in my notebook, and started to solve them, my eyelids grew heavy as I got to the last 3 problems. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up so late, my blurry vision noted the time "11am" I looked back down at the math problem, placing my head on my arms as I still wrote down the answer, before I knew it my eyes were closed and in my mind Jacob's face appeared and that is the only thing I watched as I slept peacefully in the most uncomfortable spot imaginable.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

3. Chapter 3 Part 2; Promise # 2

"Ness honey Jacob's here" I heard my mom say, I lifted my head my neck felt a bit stiff I was still sitting at my desk I must have fallen asleep, I looked down quickly at my notebook and noticed I actually finished all of my algebra without realizing it. I rubbed my eyes as she opened the door.

"Did you fall asleep on your desk?" she looked at me funny.

"Yeah just tired I guess from mid terms and everything" I lied looking her in the eye.

"You know ness if you ever need to talk to either me or your father you can, you seem a little annoyed at us" she watched me closely as I walked over to my monstrous closet and sifted through the clothes.

"I'm not mom really"

"So what are you and Jake doing that your so into trying to find something nice to wear?" she questioned.

"Oh well the Clearwater's and Grandpa are going to the Black's for lunch so Jacob invited me" I said pulling out a black turtle neck sweater and dark skinny jeans, I knelt down and picked up a pair of slip on black and pink shoes.

"That's nice of you, at least you'll be spending time with grandpa tell him I say hello, I'll let you get changed have a good time" she kissed my head and left me alone. I got ready in a hurry brushing my hair a bit and ran out the door, Jacob was waiting with dad over at the other house they seemed to be getting along, I think they were even laughing but when I came over it ceased.

"Hey Nessie have fun with Jacob, this time be home at a decent hour school's tomorrow wouldn't want you to miss your day with Newton" he joked.

Mitch and I had actually become pretty good friends he wasn't as annoying as that Mike kid mom talked about. He respected my friendship with him. As for Melissa and Rebecca I'm beginning to like them, Gary is crazy and pull's pranks in class, figures I hang out with the class clown. I found out that Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton were engaged, as soon as I told mom she found Jessica's number to call and congratulate them, Jessica was surprised to hear from her and asked her to be in the wedding, it would be next summer right here in good old Forks.

"Right dad" I said giving him a hug.

"Take good care of her you hear?" he gave him a stern look.

"Yes sir" Jacob said. Jacob was wearing nice black jeans, and a tight dark t-shirt which his muscles popped out of from everywhere. Jacob grabbed my hand and we ran off to his house, it was more fun that way. When we got to the house Grandpa Charlie had already arrived his cruiser was in the driveway. He had brought Sue Clearwater with him. We entered the Black house and turned the corner they were all sitting in the living room chatting and eating snacks when we arrived. Leah and Seth were sitting on the floor in front of the T.V. Leah was beautiful she had copper skin and long silky black hair, the one female wolf of the pack. Seth was a younger looking Jacob as mom had put it, dark skin long dark hair another good looking wolf. Sue was a good looking woman herself she as well had a copper tone to her skin. She was sitting right next to Grandpa Charlie a little too close for my comfort. Leah shot me a dirty look she still wasn't too excited about my presence although she stuck it through for Jake, and Seth always happy and smiling ran up to me and hugged me.

"So when's dinner I'm starved" Jacob's stomach growled and we all heard it.

"We were waiting for you two" Billy stated starting to roll toward the kitchen in his wheel chair.

"Sorry I kind of fell asleep doing my math homework" I laughed.

"Of course that's my grand daughter" Charlie laughed, Sue quietly and hesitantly laughed with him as his hand sat on her knee. I turned away and headed for the kitchen. We were all able to fit Billy had to expand the table though.

"I know you prefer your beef rare my dear so here" Billy rolled his chair over to me with the plate of rare meet in his lap and placed it in front of me. Grandpa Charlie watched as I smiled and nodded, I didn't actually expect to be eating, but this will do as long as blood is gushing out of it, I was happy.

"Your eating habits are strange" my grandpa made another comment. I smiled and began eating once everyone else had their plates set so that I wouldn't cause a scene.

We all once again ended up in the living room it was pretty silent for most of the evening.

"Hey Seth want to play some darts?" Jacob questioned him and I were sitting on the floor with our backs against the couch I sat next to my grandfather's feet and Jake was on the other side.

"Oh can I play too?" I questioned I was always up for a game a challenge of some sort.

"She might win" Seth stated as all three of us got up.

"Doubt it, I've got this game" we all headed down the hallway into Jacob's room, he shut the door so that we had perfect aim of the dart board on the back of it.

"Ladies first" Seth stated bowing in front of me.

"Don't ever do that again" I playfully hit him. I stood on the red line that Jacob had made with duct tape on the floor. I pulled the dart up to my face and began to line up my shot. PERFECT!

"So what do I get if I win?" I questioned twirling off the line into Jacob's arms.

"You win… Jacob" Seth stated getting ready to throw some darts himself.

"That's not a prize" I smirked. His arm suddenly released me and he glared at me.

"If that's how you want to play" he stated backing away waiting for his turn.

"Oh so close Seth, afraid you might win Jacob?" I questioned.

"Yeah just a little bit" him and I would somehow always end up picking on Jake every time we got together, he didn't mind it would just mean more punishment for me later. Jacob went and hit dead center. As he walked away he did some sort of victory dance I rolled my eyes as he smiled at me.

"And so if you two win me, what do I win?" he questioned. Seth had to think we were both trying to come up with something good.

"Leah" we both said at the same time.

"Jinx" we both yelled again.

"You two are children, Ness it's your turn" I walked over to the line and began to get ready.

"WATCH OUT" Seth yelled playfully I turned to see what he was telling me to watch out for when I let the dart go and heard a yelp. I closed my eyes and cringed as I turned toward Jacob, his back was towards me and he had been bending down over to my right to pick up something off the floor, and well I nabbed him in the butt. I covered my mouth trying not to laugh, Seth was already rolling on the floor he couldn't help it, and I couldn't either I joined him.

"I'm sorry Jake… I can't help it" Seth put his arm around me as we both giggled for a while Jacob looked like he was chasing his tail or something trying to get the dart out, which made us laugh a bit harder.

"Not funny guys Nessie has a good arm that actually kind of hurt" he opened the door and headed for the bathroom.

"Oh Jake don't be such a baby get over here" Seth popped up and followed after him and so did I.

"Hey Jake what's on your behind?" I heard Billy ask.

"Oh nothing Ness is just using it as a dart board that's all" he stated shutting the bathroom door.

Seth and I came into the living room we were still laughing when we went into the living room, I sat back in my spot and we waited for Jacob. Everyone was curious as to why I was using him as the dart board and not the actual board.

When he finally decided to come out of the bathroom he sat down next to me, and we continued watching T.V. We weren't even paying attention Jacob set his arm around me and kissed my head, I heard someone clear their throat and I realized that grandpa Charlie was sitting right above us, caught!

"Oh I um… Jake gross" I played it off like I didn't like what he had just done. I really did not want him to know even more so then my parents.

"Ness give it up, it's time we tell someone it's killing me here" Jacob said looking at him. I could feel him eyeing us with suspicion.

"Charlie its simple Ness and I are seeing each other, and I'm going to ask her to be my wife" Jacob told him, his mouth dropped open Sue Clearwater closed it for him.

"You'll let flies in like that Charlie" Billy joked trying to lighten up the moment.

"I… do your mother and father know?" he looked at me the question I had been avoiding.

"And Jacob aren't you like 25? What are you doing with a … "

"Charlie werewolf not really aging anytime soon" Jacob reminded him as he pointed to himself and sounded like a valley girl.

"Well do they?" his voice was stern. He was only looking out for me, since I was only a little girl not even 3 years ago.

"Aunt Alice does she counts for something" I told him.

"Well I guess I can't complain, I did want your mother to marry him but we didn't get that wish, but having my grand daughter marry Jacob Black…" he looked confused and really had no idea what was going on. He looked at Billy with a look of approval.

"Okay Charlie it's like this werewolves imprint on one person and never look at anyone else in that way ever again and well Nessie is mine" I felt his arm around me as he tried to explain it to him. He took in every bit of information that Jacob was telling him, he had heard plenty of stories and was trying to take them all in, I knew it must have been hard for him.

"Okay, but why haven't we told them yet?"

"Well the being together part should be the easy one, it's me wanting to marry her" he looked at Charlie.

"Well I could…."

"NO Grandpa don't, I'll get to it I'm not ready"

"Ness, your grandfather is right Charlie is right… we should talk to them I really think your over reacting" he told me. How was I over reacting, I thought he understood that although they knew about the love being there that they would flip when they found out we were dating and that serious.

"We will…" Jacob put his arm tighter around me.

"Promise?" he questioned.

"Soon, I promise" I looked straight into his eyes he kissed me quickly and nodded.

"Well this evening has been very … informative I think I should get some rest got work tomorrow" Grandpa Charlie got up Sue a his side.

"Nessie let me take you home it's getting late, I have to drop off Sue anyway I'm sure you don't mind Jacob right?" he questioned.

"Its fine, it's better that way I have school early so I'll just head out with you" I told him. He smiled went to shake Billy's hand. I stood up next to Jacob and he grabbed me. I couldn't complain about my night here tonight, I had a good time as I usually did, I was just hoping I could hide some things for a little while longer.

"Promise me we will tell them we'll start off with telling them we are in love Ness that's all no harm there okay? Then when we think they are ready we'll let them know how we feel about each other with the marriage idea okay? One step at a time love, I love you and I want them and everyone to know it, I don't want to hide this okay" he always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better.

"Your right Jake I'm worried that's all, I'm going shopping with Aunt Alice next weekend in Canada why dont we tell them Friday so if they are mad I can escape" I laughed.

"They won't be mad I promise you, now go get rest I'll be there later I love you" he whispered.

"I love you more and more each day" I told him.

"Ness come on let's go" his voice was stern. I obeyed and thanked Billy for the dinner and gave Seth a hug, and Leah and I shook hands, the only contact we had made all night. She had mainly stayed in the corner watching T.V.

The drive home with grandpa was silent, in the morning he was letting me drive to school so I could learn, I was quite excited although he wasn't too thrilled. When I got to the cottage mom and dad were sitting by the fire my dad's arm was placed tightly around her they looked as if they were watching TV or asleep but they weren't they were just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey mom and dad I'm home" I said with some pep in my voice.

"Hey hun" they both stood up at the exact same time and looked in my direction, my father still held her closely.

"So how was dinner?" Dad asked.

"Very interesting… and I kind of shot Jake in the butt with a dart that made my night" I laughed.

"Good going, I knew you had a good arm he most likely deserved it for some reaosn" he smiled. My mom playfully hit him, I let out a laugh.

"Yeah it was pretty funny he pouted for 45 minutes in the bathroom" I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm tired, is it okay if next weekend I go to Canada with Alice for some shopping?" I questioned.

"Of course" my mom responded.

"Great! Goodnight" I kissed both of them and skipped off to my room, I shut the door behind me and changed into something more comfortable for bed, just an extra large black t-shirt was good enough for me. I slipped under the covers and grabbed my stuffed wolf. I held it close as I fell asleep praying that next weekend I could get the nerve to tell my parents what was going on between Jake and I. I was ready, ready to tell the world that I was in Love with Jacob Black, I knew in my soul that they would approve, they were my family they loved me, and he's been nothing but good to me since I was born. Everything was going to be fine I could feel it and I went to bed with a smile knowing that it would turn out the way it was supposed to. At least I hoped it would.


	5. Chapter 4

4. Truth

So my confidence to tell them about the relationship between Jake and I faded quickly, we had it all planned and I chickened out. He was very disappointed in my decision, especially since now it was now the beginning of December. I watched out the window as the snow flakes were falling to the ground, the ground was completely covered and so were the tree's around the house. I was reading Romeo and Juliet for my English class, even though I had read it numerous times on my own, I was re-reading it so that I could write my essay on romantic literature. I lay on my stomach with my feet moving constantly back and forth. I jumped a bit as my pink Nokia cell phone began to vibrate next to me. Mom and Dad had decided that I needed one of these things so they could get in touch with me when I decided I was going to stay out late. I looked at the name on the caller ID, "MY JACOB" it said. Under his name was a picture of him and I from when we went camping with Sam and Emily. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hey Jake" I stated rolling onto my back after placing a book mark in my place.

"Hey Ness... are you ready because I'm coming over and you promised today you would be ready" he was serious and had been very serious with me for a month now hoping I would tell them.

"I guess Jake I really don't know"

"Renesmee seriously it's time I'll be over in not even 5 minutes I'm already running" he noted.

"Fine, bye" I hung up the phone and placed it back on my bed I turned back toward my pillow and screamed into it. I kept my head buried into the pillow. A few minutes later my window opened and in came Jacob shaking off some snow on his way in.

"Um... was that necessary?" I questioned him, I turned my head back to the other side of the room as he shifted into human form. I waited till he was clothed, he made sure to keep a pair of sneakers and boots in my closet for days like this, he also invaded my closet with pants and t-shirts.

"Sorry it's coming down pretty hard out there" he noted his hair was dripping a bit. The room was silent for a few minutes. I sat up and looked at him.

"Ness don't go back on your word today please" I felt the weight on my bed shift as he sat down next to me placing his arm around my shoulder.

"I know you've been pretty angry with me the past few weeks, and I'm sorry but I love you and it's time to tell them, I want people to know, it was a lot of fun sneaking around before but now we're "getting older" we need to grow up and tell them" he was serious and I knew he meant business when his cute smile wasn't there.

"Okay, lets do this" I looked up at him.

"Great, let's go find your parents" he said kissing my head as he got up. I walked slowly behind him and we walked through the house to the main room, Jacob was ducking the whole time trying not to hit his head.

"Bells" I heard him call out, my mom was sitting on the couch reading by the fire.

"Hey Jake, Ness" she turned to face us and shut her book. We walked closer to her and she stood up.

"Hey where's dad?" I questioned, I could feel my face go whiter then it had ever gone before.

"He's over at Grandpa's why?" she looked concerned. Jacob took my hand and we watched her expression.

"Mom I've been sneaking around behind you and dad's back" I felt myself getting choked up at the though of me lying to them. She looked at both of us with a confused expression. I watched as she came closer.

"What do you mean Ness?" she questioned.

"Jake and I are in love Mom, we love each other not like brother and sister like you and Dad we are IN LOVE, it's serious Mom, I don't know if we were really hiding it because everyone knew I just didn't want to make anyone mad" they started to pour out of my brown eyes and roll down my warm cheeks.

"Honey I'm not mad at all, I mean I'm pretty furious that no one told me, and you guys kept telling us it was nothing, I mean I knew it might happen but why did you feel like you had to hide this?" she was standing directly in front of us.

"I just... I know Dad and Jake weren't on good terms for a really long time, and that he wasn't too thrilled with him imprinting on me, even tho afterwards they became not so hostile I just thought...." I began to sob now and Jacob's hand tightened around mine. Mom wrapped her arms around me and Jake let go letting me hug her back. She patted my head and told me everything was okay.

"I'm sorry Bells, I .. We just weren't ready to tell anyone and it's been hard keeping this from you" Jacob was trying to explain himself.

"Jacob it's fine, really you guys really should have come to me at least me, who else knows"

"Aunt Alice, Grandpa Charlie, Billy, Sue Clearwater, Seth, Leah .. The pack" I said.

"At least I'm not the last" she said, she pulled me away and looked at me.

"Nessie there is no need to cry okay? I'm fine I'm sure your dad will be okay too he's gotten use to the mutt" Mom joked poking Jacob.

"Hey watch it blood sucker" he teased.

"Come here Jake" she let her free arm out to hug him too and brought us both in a hug.

"Why wasn't I invited to the group hug?" I heard him my father enter the cottage and shut the door behind him. My heart literally jumped and sped up to 1000x faster then it normally was. His arms were wrapped around us all.

"Ew Dog" he backed away covering his nose. Jacob snickered, and Mom pulled away from me revealing my teary face.

"Nessie are you hurt, what's wrong?" he looked at me then at Jacob.

"Edward dear.. Ness and Jake have something to tell us".

"Your not pregnant with a wolf/vampire baby are you?" he looked directly at Jacob.

"No dad nothing like that, Jake and I... Jake and I ... well... we are.... we..."

"We're in love Edward, serious love, and have been for at least 2 years more than just brother sister love" he finished my sentence for me. My dad stood still, just like a statue staring at Jacob.

"Dad say something your scaring me" I looked at him his eyes were black and still placed on Jacob his lip curled slightly.

"You've been lying to me?" he looked hurt and angry at the same time.

"I was scared Dad I didn't want you to hate me..."

"Hate you Nessie come on, you're the love of my life next to your mother. I'm however very disappointed that I was not informed earlier, lying isnt the way to make things better" he was still staring at Jacob.

"I'm sorry I.. I.. I" I burst into the crying frenzy again, I had never been so upset in all of my life, I never liked to lie or sneak around, and with this kind of betrayal to my family it hit me hard, and I was beginning to feel it. I couldn't stand to see him stare Jacob down the way he did.

"I need to be excused" I motioned as I darted for my room, I slammed the door shut almost breaking it and jumped on my bed, this time I broke something, the left side leg on the back of the bed broke I barley noticed the tilt as I laid there getting out the emotions I held in for 2 years. I listened as they talked about me while I was gone.

"Jacob I'm very hurt by this, sneaking around with my daughter when you knew how good things were with us, and you just broke my trust" my dad stated.

"Edward it's not that bad" my mom had responded.

"Bells I just want to know what's going on in my family, she is growing up way too fast and I'm just not ready" I heard him say.

"I know Edward, I'm not either this is a lot I mean I knew it would come but I just wasn't expecting us not to know for that long, and she is growing up fast, but we have to accept this"

"I will I just need some time to think.. Would you mind if I went hunting for a bit Bells, I just need to clear my head, I really don't want to yell at her like I have been" he confessed, I could sense Jacob was still in the room with them.

"Sure come back soon please she needs us" mom said, I heard him kiss her and run out the door leaving mom and Jacob.

"You can go check on her, she won't want to hear anything from me, I will leave you two alone..."

"Bella I love her" he said.

"I know Jacob, treat her like you treated me for a short while.. And I'll hurt you, this time I can and not hurt myself" I heard a small laugh from both of them.

"I would never, you and her both mean way to much to me for that" they hugged and I heard her leave.

"Nessie love can I come in please" he lightly knocked at the door.

"I guess" I moaned I turned to the door sitting up a bit as I wiped my tears.

"Baby don't cry, I'm so happy you finally said something" before I knew it his warm body was wrapped around me holding me tight.

"I'm sorry I fought you for so long" I told him he kissed the top of my head.

"Hey it's over we did it and no one died" he joked.

"Jake" I hit him playfully and pulled out of his hug.

"No you don't your staying right here in my arms" he said.

"I can live with that" I looked up at him and barley reached his chin for a kiss, he laughed a little and leaned down kissing my lips. I pushed him down slowly so that I could kiss him even more.

"Are you sure you..."

"Just shut up Jake" I smiled through my tears and continued to kiss him. The ecstacy continued, as I lost control again, everything was like a dream that I had slipped into. It felt comfortable, and I wasn't scared about anything going on around me.

A few hours later I was laying in Jake's arms reading more of my book while he snoozed away, snoring every now and then. I heard a knock at my door.

"Renesmee it's Aunt Alice can I come in?" her voice sounded peppy like usual.

"Sure" I pulled the top of the page down to save my spot, and looked up as she came in. Jacob snorted really loudly as she opened the door.

"Wow you have to sleep next to that for the rest of your life?" she joked.

"Yeah I know awful isn't it, and he's out cold literally" I said poking his nose, his hand went to his nose and wiped it away like a dog would in his sleep.

"Interesting...." she looked dazed for a minute and then back at me.

"I heard you told your parents, I'm proud of you Nessie" she complimented me.

"Thanks, I'm worried about dad though"

"Hey no worries about him he'll get over himself.. But I have been saying that for years.. But he will he loves you and what ever makes you happy that's all that matters" she told me. I smiled and nodded.

"Hey snowball fight in 10 Jasper and Emmett are looking to kick some butt and take names, tell Jacob to join, your grandfather thinks he's young and it going to try too" she laughed.

"Yeah Jake and I will be out in a minute" she nodded and began to head towards the door.

"Oh Aunt Alice, thank you" she looked at me.

"For what hun?" she questioned.

"For keeping this a secret, I appreciate it"

"You're welcome, now wake that animal up and lets go" she said sprinting out the door.

"Jake" I shook him.

"JACOB BLACK!! WAKE UP!" I pushed harder as he let out one last grunt and his eyes opened.

"Snow ball fight come on ... it's the whole family pretty much" I smirked.

"HEY JACOB NESS TAKE THIS" we looked up but it was too late Emmett and Grandpa Carlisle appeared in my doorway throwing about 4 snowballs fast and hard at us.

"You didn't just get my sheets all wet" I got up on my bed and crouched into a fighting position.

"Ohh Scary...." Emmett mocked us as he ran away. Jacob stood up too and we both raced outside to start our attack. Grandma Esme was in on the action I watched her and grandpa throw snow balls at each other. I felt a snowball break over my head as my mom snickered.

"Not you too mom" I yelled as I kneeled down to grab some snow as I did I felt another snow ball land on me, this time I heard Jacob snicker.

"JAKE! You guys shouldn't mess with the half vamp half human girl" I said gathering about 10 snowballs quickly in my hand. I stood up and turned to see my mom and Jacob trying to get more. I ran quickly and as hard as I could threw 5 at each of them. Mom tried her hardest to get me back but she slipped and we all laughed.

"Still very graceful even as a vampire" Jacob teased her.

"Jacob I'll hurt you remember" she yelled.

I went to go get Jacob when 5 snowballs in a row hit me, I turned around.

"Uncle....DAD" I was about to accuse Uncle Emmett because it's something he would do when I saw my father standing there with a grin on his face.

"Your not getting away so easily" I warned leaning down to pick up more, I chased after him and got about 2 inches away and nailed him with the same amount, he stopped in his tracks and grabbed me, he spun me around and held me.

"I love you Nessie!"

"Dad I love you more!"

"I have an idea lets get your mom" he whispered. We both snickered and picked up about 10 snowballs each, she was having fun nailing Jake with the snowballs when Dad and I quietly snuck up behind her and nailed her.

"EDWARD AND NESSIE HOW DARE YOU TURN ON ME" she yelled playfully. I watched as she grabbed my father and held him, they looked up at each other snow was all over her hair and droplets hung from her eye lashes. They started kissing and I stood there watching them happily, when Jacob tackled me to the ground from behind me and sat over me.

"Jerk!" I said giggling. He planted a kiss on me as well and then I felt him getting tugged off of me.

"Not in my sight you don't" my father jokingly said. The two of them ran off into the distance pounding each other. Mom and I stood there with our arms crossed watching them fight like kids.

"Boys" mom said shaking her head.

"I know right" I laughed. She placed her arm around me, and everyone began to head into the big Cullen house for a night of family fun.


	6. Chapter 5

5. Lost

"Hey Cullen over here" after a long weekend of running around in the snow and hunting with the family we were all back in school, school had been cancelled yesterday which was Monday due to the snow storm here in Forks, it took all weekend for the snow plows to clean up and make the roads clear and safe for all. I looked over at the table directly across from the salad bar as Mitch Newton waved his arms. He was sitting with Gary, Melissa and Rebecca as usual.

"So Jessica was like the brides maids can't wear green because it looks like…. Oh hey Nessie" yeah the name stuck with them too.

"Melissa" I nodded my head as I sat down at the table. Melissa turned back to Rebecca and continued with her story as usual. I decided to try to eat the human food I put on my plate, the school's sloppy Joe's were the only thing close to anything I could handle. I felt Newton watching me, and besides him I felt another set of eye's on me. The eye's that were on me that weren't Mitch's they came from behind me, or at least I felt that they were, I quickly turned my head and noticed a black blur quickly disappear from the distant window, I jumped about a centimeter off my chair and my heart started pounding again. Mitch was still looking at me.

"You're a creeper do you know that?" I looked at him as I placed my hand under my chin to look at him.

"You think so?" he looked at me and copied my actions.

"She's right Mitch you stare at her like she's going to stare at you back and jump your bones" Rebecca added chewing on a granola bar.

"I do not, I just think she's beautiful that's all" I looked at him and blushed a little.

"See.. Nessie doesn't mind she's blushing"

"And she's taken" Melissa pointed out shaking a carrot stick toward him.

"Taken Shmaken she's not married"

"Not yet" I muttered.

"Did you say something Ness?" he looked at me.

"Who me no way" I smiled and tried to stomach more of the sloppy joes on my plate. I looked quickly behind me and watched another blur disappear from the window.

"You seem tense baby ease up" he began to rub my shoulders and quickly took them off.

"Wow are you sick, your warm?" he questioned.

"Fine Newton" I said with a smile.

The rest of the day I was on edge I was in my English class when I felt uncomfortable I knew that Newton wasn't in my class to be staring at me.

"Renesmee…"

"Renesmee" I shook my head and looked up at my teacher. She stood at the front of her desk leaning up against it with the Romeo and Juliet book in her hand.

"Yes sorry Mrs. Turner" I slouched in my seat a bit, she was a young teacher most likely in her mid thirties or so, short brown hair chin length, and the brightest green eyes, she always wore cute pencil skirts and nice blouses, all the guys drooled of course, she also married a doctor, rich and beautiful.

"That's okay Ms. Cullen is everything alright?"

"Oh yes perfectly fine really" I mumbled.

"Okay then can you read me the next line in the book, Act II scene II right after Romeo says "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" I took a gulp and looked down at my book.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself."

"Thank you, William your turn" she looked at the kid sitting in the front of the room, his lifted his glasses with his finger and began sighting the next line with his whiney voice. A few snickers were heard from the classroom I ignored them and looked towards the window again feeling those eyes staring me down.

The end of the day could not come fast enough Mitch and I were sitting in History passing notes back and forth about our weekend, and what was going on for next weekend. The note included, "Come with me to the winter ball" but I rejected that one right away, like Jacob would let me go with another guy to a school dance. I snickered at the thought. I turned to the window this time instead of my heart jumping out of my chest it was calm, the only reason was because he was there, My Knight in shining armor my Jacob.

Right before the bell ring not even a second I jumped up and walked toward the door, I headed out to my locker to grab my books, I couldn't wait to see him. I had escaped talking to Mitch I heard him calling my name as I was down the hallway but I ignored him. I ran right across the parking lot to Jacob. He leaned down and kissed me as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Nessie your heart is racing more than usual, what's up?" he pulled me away I didn't budge my arms were wrapped tightly around him.

"Babe let go, what is going on?"

"Someone was here Jake, someone was watching me I felt it by the time I turned around it was a black blur"

"Come with me, I'm going to check it out" he grabbed my hand and we headed toward the school.

"Jake I just want to get out of here, I'm freaked out please" I told him.

"Just give me a second you are with me everything is fine" he pulled me forward and we reached the school, all of the kids looked at him like he was a monster he was bigger and darker than all of them, they all shied away as we walked around the side walk.

"Renesmee!" I heard my name being called I turned around to see Mitch Newton in the driver side of an old station wagon. I looked through the window to see another guy sitting next to him, it looked just like…

"Mike Newton" I heard Jacob say as he went to shake his hand.

"Your Renesmee?" he looked at me as I stepped closer.

"Hi yes that's me" I smiled shyly.

"Wow you look exactly like"

"Hey look I'm learning to drive" Mitch chimed in as he honked the horn. Mike Newton looked the same as my mom had mentioned, the blonde hair and pale face just like Mitch.

"Maybe you can pick me up some day, I have to go see you tomorrow" I waved to him.

"Alright see ya" he said pulling away.

"Wow Mike Newton" Jacob shook his head.

"Yeah any way can we leave please everyone is looking at you like you're the scariest person they have ever seen" I said.

"I need to check if anyone was here for you Ness" I sighed as we made our way to the back of the building.

"There's an odd smell here, call your father"

"Jake I…"

"Just do it" he said. I sighed and pulled my phone out of my jean pocket and pressed speed dial #2 and listened for the ring. Dad picked up in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Dad its Ness"

"Hey sweetie, everything okay you need me to come and get you did that mongrel forget to get you?" he questioned.

"No Dad, I think someone was here looking for me, I felt someone staring at me all day, it definitely wasn't Newton, every time I turned it would what ever it was would disappear and all I would see was a black blur" I explained.

"Jake made me call he's over here sniffing something out, he says it's a weird smell and he's not sure what it is"

"Okay me and your mother will go down to check it out, you go with Jacob to the reservation go do what ever you were going to do today, don't worry about it okay? We'll check it out I'm sure your going to be fine"

"Okay Dad I'll see you later then" I could hear some weirdness in his voice and sensed he was worried even though he wasn't.

"What did he say?" Jacob questioned.

"He said him and Mom would be here to look, and for us to go on with our plans for today" I told him.

"Oh well that's good, Emily would kill us if we were late". Jacob and I decided since he didn't spend a lot of time with Sam and his wife Emily we would go to their place and have dinner. Sam and Jacob wanted to have quality time, and Emily didn't mind my company. We ran to their house in a matter of 10 minutes. We ran down a long road at the end of it was a small house, as we entered the house the smell was disgusting for me but smelled like human food, which did however smell like home to me. Emily, Sam's wife was grabbing the food, I had guess from the smell Meatloaf from the oven as Sam walked us toward her. Sam was tall and looked older then Jake did, he had the same copper tone to his skin as everyone did on the reservation, long black hair and brown eyes, Emily also had the copper tone to her skin and was the most beautiful human I had ever seen. Her long black hair was tied back and the scars were visible I shook my head and she looked our way.

"Jacob, Nessie it's so good to see you" she chimed in with a smile. We walked over to the wooden round table they had in the middle and sat down.

"It's nice to see you again too" I said to her.

"Do you need any help?"

"No I'm good Nessie your our guest it's not a problem" Sam sat down next to Jacob, Emily brought over the dish with the meatloaf in it, she also put some veggies on the table as well. She was very warm and welcoming she poured us all lemonade, which I really didn't mind although I preferred blood I wanted to be nice.

"Nessie thinks someone is watching her" I heard Jacob tell Sam.

"Well a few weeks ago we did sense something around, but it hasn't been back since it was a real nasty smell definitely a Vampire, no offence" he looked at me.

"You kidding me I'm half human no worries" I laughed. He smiled and Emily almost choked on the bite she took.

"Edward went to go check it out, he hasn't called so I'm guessing it's nothing too bad, but I did smell something there" Jacob sighed.

"I hope it's not those Vampire's from Italy again" Sam said.

"We definitely don't need that mess again" he added. Emily looked at me and could tell I was getting fidgety. She turned to me.

"So Nessie, Jake tells me you two may tie the knot?" she looked at me with a smile as she sipped her lemonade.

"Well I mean not for a while but it's in the works" Sam and Jake were in their own little conversations, I was trying to ignore them talking about me when I was sitting right there.

"Well if you do I know the perfect place for dresses" she smiled.

"It's in Port Angeles, it's awesome" she informed me.

"Sounds great, but I think my Aunt Alice may go nuts if I don't let her do all of that work, she loves planning, she's the one who did my parents wedding and from what I saw in the pictures it was amazing" I stated. She smiled.

"I'm sure you and Jacob will have a beautiful wedding, and you should help Alice the planning is the best part" she explained.

"What are you women gossiping about?" Jacob stated nudging me.

"We're talking about your wedding" Emily informed him. She got up from her chair asking if any of us were done, and began to take plates. I stood up and helped her clean up.

"Oh Yeah and what is Nessie saying about me" I turned to him and stuck my tongue out.

"Sorry girl talk" I told him.

"Fine sports time?" Jacob looked at Sam.

"Sounds good to me" Sam stated getting up. The two of them walked into the next room and we heard the T.V. go on. Emily and I cleaned up the kitchen I made sure I helped her wash dishes. We had a really nice discussion it was nice getting along with her since I knew the pack really didn't like my Mom and Dad before me it was nice to be able to get along with them especially since they were in Jake's life. I would have to get along with them so it would make him happy. I really did like her and Sam they were so hospitable and kind. As Emily and I were sitting down at the table after cleaning my phone began to ring. I looked at it, it was my dad.

"Hey Dad I…"

"Nessie come home now please" he said.

"Dad why…" there was a dial tone.

"Who was that?"

"My Dad he sounded weird… JAKE!" I yelled standing up.

"Yeah" a few minutes later his face appeared in the doorway.

"We need to go my Dad called all he said was that he wanted me home" Sam was right behind him.

"Okay, sure hey Sam can you be on call tonight just in case, stay here but if I need you can I call on you for help?" Jacob looked tense. Emily stood up to say her goodbyes.

"Sure it's not a problem, you two get home safe now any trouble call me" he nodded his head toward us. Jacob took me in his arms and we ran off to my house. The lights in Grandpa's house were on, and I could hear voices from outside especially my mother and father. We both looked at each other and ran into the house. Everyone was there, Uncle Jasper, Emmett, Aunt Alice, Rosalie, Grandpa and Grandma and my parents. My Dad was pacing back and forth yelling.

"THERE IS NO REASON FOR THIS, WHY AGAIN THEY KNOW WHAT SHE IS I KNOW IT'S ONE OF THEM CARSISLE YOU SMELLED IT!" his voice was loud and everyone stopped as we entered.

"What's going on?" Jacob questioned.

"We think it was a Volturi, it wasn't Aro or Jane I know there scent but it was someone" Aunt Alice calmly explained. Mom was sitting on the couch looking up at my father pacing back and forth.

"Everything will be okay though right?" I looked around at everyone.

"WHAT COULD THEY EVEN WANT?" my father shouted again.

"EDWARD PLEASE YOUR SCARING OUR DAUGHTER!" my Mom looked upset and walked to me and Jacob.

"What? I can't think about what they would want with my daughter AGAIN!" he looked and Grandpa.

"Edward son, you need to relax I will find out all of the information I can okay? Alice will make sure she concentrates, Jake you'll be around so we'll have someone to help keep an eye on the place and on Nessie"

"Sam told me if we need him he'll be here in a hear beat" Jacob explained.

"Thank him for me will you… I'm going to make some phone calls Edward please relax"

"I'm trying I just can't stand the two most important people in my life being watched and chased, it's been going on for too long and the past 6 years have been worry free and now worry again"

"Edward enough" Aunt Rosalie shouted as she stomped out of the room, Uncle Emmett was soon to follow.

"You sure know how to clear a room huh Edward?" Aunt Alice stated.

"Alice! Don't, Renesmee, Bells let's get you two home" he let out a big sigh and began to walk toward us. I didn't know what to say or how to respond to anything that was going on, I felt my face whiten. The 4 of us walked over to the cottage together, Jacob sat outside my window as we entered through the front. Once we got there my dad spun me into a hug.

"Nessie I wont let anyone harm you, do you understand me?" he pulled me away to look at my face.

"I know Dad" why was I always the cause of someone coming to get us, first my birth had them on edge ready to kill us all, now who knows why they are after me, could it be because I want to marry a werewolf they already know we were friendly with them.

"Get some sleep my Nessie" my mom walked over to us and touched my back lightly.

"Yeah I guess I should, I'll see you guys in the morning" I slowly walked to my room and shut my door.

I sat on my bed for a good two hours Jacob had fallen asleep outside my window, what a great watch dog. I began to think of my options, there was only one I could think of, one where no one would get hurt. I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, and my black running sneakers. I tied my shoes and walked over to my backpack, I ripped out a piece of paper and sat at my desk and began to write. After I had finished I placed the note on my bed, I took one big gulp and slowly opened up the window. Jacob was snoring so loud that I knew he was fast asleep. I bent down quietly and kissed the top of his head and he snorted really loud I backed away slowly, and he was back to his dead sleep. I felt a tear fall from my eyes as I turned away slowly. I walked very slow toward the forest, until I felt far enough away to run, the cold air hit my face as I reached the water, I took once step and ran across into the night, not knowing what kind of stuff was out there, but I was willing to save my family, if I wasn't there they wouldn't have someone after them.


	7. Chapter 6

**This Chapter is my favorite that I have written besides the first one thank you all for reading my work I appreciate it, let me know how you feel about this chapter ******** thanks again. **

**-Miss Jina**

6. Running

JACOB'S POV

The cold wind ruffled my fur as I stretched out my paws, thank god I had fur was all I could think at this point. I concentrated for a few minutes first shaking off the small snow drops that had landed on me as I got up, I walked behind a tree for Nessie's sake, and phased. I made sure I was fully clothed for her it was time to wake her up for school, opening the window I made sure that it didn't creak so she wouldn't wake, turning back to close it I looked to the side of me and noticed her bed was made. That's weird, I thought she must have gone over to the other house already, I sniffed around a bit before noticing a while piece of paper on her perfectly made bed. Sitting down I grabbed it and folded it open.

_Dear Mom, Dad, My Jacob, and My Family, _

_DO NOT COME LOOKING FOR ME, I REPEAT DO NOT LOOK FOR ME! I'm running away for a while, going somewhere anywhere far away from this place to keep everyone from harm. It's been all my fault since I was born that other Vampire's were after this family, I can't live like that anymore. I have to go and make sure you are all free of this mess. I covered up my scent don't bother following it. When I know my family is out of danger is when I will return, don't look for me and don't wait when the time is right I will come home. I love you all, and for Jacob if you can't wait for me I understand find someone you don't have to watch 24/7. _

_Love, _

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, I hadn't cried in so long but this was the biggest heartbreak since Bella had rejected me.

"EDWARD, BELLA!" I called in a loud voice I had never heard me speak before hoping that they were in this house and could hear me. I tried one more time.

"EDWARD, BELLA" I still sat there not remembering how to move. I heard footsteps in the hallway and the door burst open, both Edward and Bella were standing there, I looked at them her hair was all tangled and his was a bit messed up. I rolled my eyes at the thought of what they were doing, and came back to the issue at hand.

"It's Nessie" I felt the tears roll down my cheeks, I felt like such a pansy but I didn't care she was gone the only thing that mattered in life was our love.

"Where is she Jacob where's Nessie?" Bella ran to my side as Edward grabbed the note from my hand, Bella's arms shot around my shoulders, if she could cry I could tell from her eye's that she would have been.

Edward took a gulp before he could speak, "She's gone Bells our beautiful Nessie she's gone and doesn't want to be found" he looked like he was about to cry himself. I pulled myself together a little bit so that I could comfort Bella as she grabbed the note out of his hand, reading it for herself she gasped at points where she would be crying.

"Not my baby" she cried out. My arms wrapped around her and she did the same to me.

"Bells my sweet we will find her I will make sure Carlisle and I call every family we know to look out for our little girl, I promise Bella we will get her back, Jake call Sam and anyone else in your pack, see if they can trace the scent you and I will search all over Forks and Washington she wouldn't go too far I'm sure. I know the scent is covered but I'm sure we can get something" Edward said in a panic. I nodded in response as Bella pulled away from my grip and looked up at her husband.

"Bells trust me" he responded to her look and touched her chin with his hand.

"We are going to find her do you hear me" he said she just nodded and shot up into his arms.

"Edward I'm going to Sam" As I was about to leave Alice burst into the room with the most worried look on her face.

"What's going on, Edward Bella I saw you searching for Nessie what's wrong?" she looked toward the bed at us and then responded.

"Where's Nessie?" she feared. I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation I sprinted out the window changing into form on the way it was the fastest I had ever run to the reservation besides the time I ran away myself.

Renesmee's POV

I had made it, I was way out of Washington State and well up into Canada somewhere. The snow covered side walk I was walking on led me to a decent sized city, I watched as cars zoomed past me, and the buildings went from weird rectangular housing to big buildings and lots of noise. It didn't look like that friendly of a city, as I wondered around I didn't care to know where I was I just wanted to get as far away as possible, I had hunted on my way into town making sure I wasn't too thirsty in case I encountered people. I found a bench outside of a store with a big glass window snow began to fall heavily as I sat down. I turned around to look in the window, two manikins stood in the window a male and female dressed in a beautiful dress and nice tux. I sighed and crossed my arms, I had never felt this cold in my life, I was actually cold what was wrong with me. It was only a slight bit but to me it felt like worse. I watched around as people angrily crossed the streets rushing and running into each other cars honked their horns frequently and I just watched in amazement. This was not like Forks, not one bit.

"Excuse me Miss you have been sitting here for an awfully long time, are you lost my dear?" I looked behind me there was a woman she looked to be in her mid-late 50's short golden blonde curly hair, big black rimmed glasses, and was bundled up in a tan coat. I didn't realize the time it was almost getting dark already I had been thinking about my family all day not realizing the time.

"I'm good really just passing through" I smiled at her. She was holding something in her hand it was a bag from the store behind me.

"Here, the girls and I in the store think that you may need this" I took the bag and looked inside I pulled out a black petty-coat and a pink fleece blanket.

"I can't except this really its not right" I motioned to her trying to hand the items back to her.

"Take it dear please, it will make me and the other ladies inside feel better you don't look like you have anywhere to go"

"Um… well thank you I appreciate it" I shyly put on the jacket and bundled it up for the lady and wrapped the blanket around my back.

"Please say you will stay the night at the store, I live upstairs and have an extra room, please young lady"

"I um… I really shouldn't I can sleep outside it's not"

"Don't be silly come in please" the lady had pleading eye's, what if she made me hot coco with cookies "Ew" I thought. After a minute of arguing I figured no one would come looking for me here so I might as well.

"I'll be leaving early in the morning" I warned her.

"That's fine my dear, take your journey during the day it's too cold and winter is brutal" she informed me. I smiled and followed her into the store that I had been sitting in front of all day.

Jacob's POV

I ran as fast as I could with Sam, Leah who was hesitant, and my buddy Seth, the others were sniffing out the Reservation and anything close by. I got up to the big Cullen house and shifted back to human as I made my way into the doors, I heard voices, Edwards was missing, it was mainly the girls. I looked into the living room to see Esmee Comforting Bells, Rosalie and Alice were having their own conversations trying to figure something out, Alice was trying to concentrate on if they would find her even though her thoughts were blocked by me, but she couldn't see Nessie any way what was the difference.

"Ladies" I cleared my throat as I walked in and Bella jumped.

"Oh Jake your back" Bella ran up to me and almost knocked me over with the force she grabbed me with.

"Hey Bells, how's the search going?" I looked at her she looked like a wreck.

"Hello boys can I get anyone a drink?" Esmee looked at all of us.

"No Thanks" Sam responded with a warming smile.

"Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper went all over Washington to search, they also are going to make a few phone calls on their way, and we made sure a lot of the clans knew she was out there since everyone knows her" Bella looked upset as she pulled away. The door crashed open and I heard a familiar voice.

"BELLS, EDWARD SOMEONE" it was Charlie of course he knew.

"Oh Dad Its Ness she's gone" Bella ran to him and he took her in his arms.

"I know Edward called, I have her picture being done at the station right now, any leads on where she could have went"

"She could be anywhere, I'm so worried"

"What caused this?" he looked around the room at everyone. No one wanted to answer.

"Someone might be after the family because of her and Jake Dad, Need to know only remember"

"Bells this is killing me" Charlie pleaded with her.

"I know Dad I wish I could tell you more but I can't or else these people will come after you too" he sighed and fixed his mustache.

"Charlie, are your patrols going to search the area?" Rosalie questioned.

"I don't think she's here" I said. Charlie shot me a glance of hatred at that point.

"We're going to do everything we can, I just wanted to make sure things were okay here, if you guys need me contact me on my CB radio I know Carlisle has one so just let me know" he said kissing Bella on the head.

"Will do Charlie" Esmee stated coming back into the living room. Charlie walked out and I heard the cruiser door slam as he drove away.

Renesmee's POV

I watched as the woman pulled out the cot for me in her living room. She lived right upstairs from her shop. It was a nice store she let me try on a bunch of dresses and I loved every second of it. I twirled around in the mirror watching myself twirl like a princess. She grabbed the mattress, blankets, and some pillows for me. Her home smelled like Chocolate Chip cookies and Cinnamon. She patted the white comforter when she was done and looked at me. At this point I was staring at the window the snow was falling lighter now.

"Renesmee, it's ready for you" I turned away from the window to look at her.

"Thank you Ms. Goldman" I nodded.

"I told you it's Betsy" she reminded me. I sighed and let out a smile.

"When you leave in the morning just lock the door, you can lock it from the inside it was nice getting to know you, don't forget your jacket and blanket in the morning and good luck in your travels, go home soon honey I'm sure your parents are worried your too much of a beautiful girl to be roaming around a city" she smiled and patted my shoulder. I smiled and climbed into bed, I was tired all night and half the morning of running, then sitting in the snow made me sleepy, and trying on tons of dresses having a ball doing that. The sounds of the cars beeping were kind of like a lullaby for me, at first I couldn't sleep all I could think of was missing Jacob, and my parents, I wondered how they were doing. I felt the urge to cry and I did, I cried myself right to sleep. Although I knew that I should go home I didn't want to, I would go back east in the morning, maybe I would go check out New York I hear the bears are good eating. I smiled at the thought and fell into a deep sleep.

Jacob's POV

I paced back and forth outside the Cullen's house, I was told to stay put since the others would be back soon I sent my pack off to investigate Bella wanted me for comfort. I waited until I smelled them, Edward and the rest were coming back from their all day trip, it was now around 1am and I was getting antsy.

"Hey Jacob, how's the pack doing?" Emmett had questioned, he was the first to come into view for me.

"So far not so good, I've been phasing back and forth to check up on them, no change though" I sighed and he did too as he headed into the house I guess to find Rose. I watched as Jasper leaped forward he didn't look too happy. Then right behind them was Edward and Carlisle. Edward looked like he had no emotion I could tell this killed him.

"Hey Edward" I said to him, Carlisle headed into the house and Edward sat on the steps.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this my beautiful baby girl is out there somewhere and I can't do anything about it there is no scent not anywhere, she's one smart kid" he put his head in his hands, I sat down next to him I knew I wasn't the one that should be comforting him but I still tried.

"Hey don't give up, I know she's out there" we both looked into the distance at the hovering moon. It light up the porch and made a pathway to the Cullen house.

"Jake I can't go in there I can't let Bella see me falling apart like this or else she will do the same I don't know what else to do"

"All we can do is try, try and wait" I told him.

"Jacob I'm admitting something to you now don't you have repeat this on me years from now, I'm really torn and I've never felt this wrecked well I did once, but that was my fault, this I just… I lost her Jake" he looked at me his eye's were saddened.

"Hey man pull yourself together, I'm trying to put on a smile for Bells, she needs that, she needs to know that her baby is coming back, I wont give up Edward I will go to Canada if I have to I will search the whole United States just to find her"

"Me too" it was silent after that him and I just sat there staring up at the night sky, although I had been running around all day I didn't feel the slightest bit tired, I just wanted my Nessie safe and here in my arms.


	8. Chapter 7

7. Frozen

Renesmee's POV

The days past slowly, and they turned into a week, losing track of time at this point I was thinking it had been about almost going on 3 weeks. I knew Christmas was getting close, I had finally made my way to the Big Apple, good old New York City the day before yesterday and the atmosphere was close to Christmas. Small drops of snow fell as I looked up at the big Christmas tree the one that everyone comes to see. The sky was dark and the lights on the tree sparkled there were couples all around me, girls were jumping up and down with tears streaming down there face, it must have been a popular place to get engaged. Realizing after a few days how much I had really missed My Jacob. I wondered if he had gotten over me, I hope that he had because as much as I wanted to reach out and be with everyone especially on Christmas I couldn't bring myself to harming the ones I loved. I spent my nights in some dark alley since I had been here, I didn't get much sleep though actually my last good night sleep was the one I had back in Canada in doors.

"Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas" a few feet in front of me was an old man dressed up as Santa collecting money for the salvation army. I walked past him gathering a few coins in my pocket and dropped it into the red bucket.

"Have a Merry Christmas young lady" he said in a deep Santa like voice. I smiled slightly at him and started to walk away from the excitement. At one of the window's in the plaza I saw a Christmas countdown, it shocked me when I noticed Christmas would be the day after tomorrow, which means I had pretty much been gone for 3 weeks just about. I sighed at the thought and walked to the alley where I would be staying again before heading to the upper part of New York for some hunting. It was a far walk from where I had been but the city was beautiful at night all the lights and there were actually people it made me feel safe, or so I thought.

"Hey little girl are you lost?" I heard a deep voice ask. I began to walk a bit faster my alley was taken I still heard him behind me. This reminded me of the story about my Mom when she encountered a bunch of drunk idiots while prom dress shopping.

"Oh come on, don't walk away so fast this will be fun I promise" I didn't want to run as fast as I could because then he would know something was up. As I reached the end of the alley a hand grabbed out and touched me. I turned to look at it, he was wearing black gloves with his fingers exposed he was wearing a black jacket I could tell. I turned around his face covered with a balaclava and he was wearing a beanie hat.

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you" I told him. I began to feel a snicker in my teeth, at the point I was ready to have a snack but wasn't sure if I should, who knew where he had been.

"Oh and why is that baby" he pulled out a shiny knife and waved it in my face.

"Do you want to say that to me again precious?" he questioned. I felt myself getting angry and hungry, his blood actually smelled decent and I was about ready to pounce and rip him to shreds when he took the knife and sliced lightly down the side of my face. I growled in pain as he did, I could feel the human part of me acting up, a line of blood dripped from my face. After he had done that he somehow managed to push me to the ground and straddle on top of me with the knife still in his hand. I felt a little weak as I felt my clothes being ripped off of me, my shirt was now ripped to shreds and I could feel him working on my jeans with his knife he was cutting into my skin, I could feel it.

"So you going to fight me again?" his voice was deeper and I could feel my strength build up inside of me. I felt a sudden urge and since he was so close to me, I could smell the blood in his neck again and his heart racing and the burning in my throat grew.

"I hope you don't mind dying tonight" I growled as I gathered my thoughts and pushed up on him growling intensely. I began to snap at him as he moved right and left to try to get out of my grip. I was now on top of him, I felt a breeze flow through my body, all of my clothes were ripped to shreds. But I ignored it.

"What are you?" he sounded scared.

"I'm your worst nightmare, I don't' normally do this because I have morals but since you were about to rape me or what ever you wanted to do I have no choice… sorry mom and dad" I said as I leaned toward his neck and began to bite. I had never done this with a human before and I wasn't planning on it until now, I bite at his neck first tearing pieces of flesh off of him, I heard him screaming as I began to attack him like I would an animal. After I was done with my meal there was not much left of him, so I quickly disposed of the body, the alley I had stayed at was very close to the water so I dumped him in there, no one would miss him not one bit. I did not want to stay in this city a minute longer, and now that I had betrayed everyone I would never call ever. I began to run for the upper part of New York State, with my clothes ripped and I barley had any on being somewhere secluded would be the best place for me to go.

Jacob's POV

It's been just about 3 weeks now she's been gone Edward and Bella had been gone for about a week now, they were running around the U.S. going to all the possible places she could be. The pack stayed at the boundary lines of Washington and the Reservation as well as Forks, no one had seen her. I did my rounds but was instructed by Edward and Bella to stay just in case she called or came back. Alice and Jasper went down to South America to visit their friends and wait to see if she had come back there. Rosalie and Emmett went to the Denali clan. While Esmee and Carlisle stayed here making phone calls and trying to find out who was after Renesmee. Christmas was tomorrow and I had the ring in my hand, I had made it myself, the silver band was engraved with our names, I placed three diamonds on each side of the 3 set diamonds that popped up, two small ones and one higher then the other two. I placed it in a small wooden box I had made as well. I sighed and closed it putting it back into my pocket. Esmee had let me spend nights on the couch here and it was just reaching morning when I head the phone ring.

Renesmee's POV

I sat under a tree my knees pushed up against my chest as I rocked back and forth. I was now crying, I felt a little cold and was stuck in just my under garments, the snow was falling heavily and I had been out here in the wilderness since yesterday when I ran from New York City. I couldn't even sleep all I could think about was me killing that human, my first one, what would I tell everyone, would they understand when they knew that he was attacking me. My face had basically healed a small scar that would most likely be gone in a few days was visible on my face now. My legs had a few scars from him ripping my pants with the knife.

"MOM there's someone over here she looks hurt hurry" I heard a young man's voice in the distance. I heard the crunching of his boots come towards me my head was buried in my knees. I looked up when I felt a warm glove touch my shoulder.

"SHE'S HURT TOO" I heard him yell.

"Miss, Miss are you okay? Where are your clothes? are you hurt" I looked up at him he was wearing a long tan jacket with a black scarf wrapped around his neck. His face was visible he was pale with dark black hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I heard footsteps right behind him.

"I um… I … I'm lost" I cried although I really wasn't lost in where I was I was lost in who I was. Tears poured down my face.

"Oh Sweetheart, what happened to you, would you like to come in my house and call someone?" I looked at the woman she had long brown hair like my mom, and piercing brown eyes, like mine, she was just as pale as the boy.

"Please?" I looked at her with more tears streaming down my face.

"Would you like my son to pick you up?" she questioned.

"I Uh.."

"Jason please pick her up son" he hesitated and looked me in the eye to make sure it was okay, I nodded back and he picked me up in his arms cradling me. I watched his face as we walked about half a mile to a small red house in the middle of nowhere, there was smoke coming from the chimney, the windows were white and had flower pots under them, covered in snow of course. A barn was to the left of the house, with a gate I saw horses running around as we got closer. He opened the screen door, and brought me into the living room. The kitchen was the first room we were in, it was a country home, the kitchen was yellow and had a barnyard look to it, the couch that he set me down on was plaid colored, and the walls were a puke green color. They had an old T.V. with two antennas sticking out of it. I felt a blanket being put over me as I cuddled into it.

"Our bathroom is right down the hallway hun, you can use it to change, here are some clothes, when your ready you can call your parents or someone, are you hurt or anything do I need to take you to a hospital?" she had a very warming voice.

"No I should be fine, my grandpa's a doctor when I get home he can check on me" home, that is where I wanted to go. I wanted to see my parent's faces again, I wanted to cuddle in Jacob's arms and be his wife with him forever.

"Okay, can I get you anything to drink hot coco? Water? Tea?" she questioned.

"Um… water actually" my throat felt horse, and I needed something and I definitely would never kill another human ever. After about a half an hour of resting up and drinking some water, I headed into the bathroom with the clothes that she had left. I had found out that her name was Julia and her son was Jason, they ran this farm for a long time now it's been in her family for years. Mainly horses she takes care of, but she did have goats and chickens too. I walked into their small bathroom they had an old fashioned bathtub that was on 4 legs, a yellow shower curtain around it, and the walls at blue tile. I leaned on the sink counter and looked at myself. My hair was blown all over the place, the scar fading but still visible, my beautiful brown eye's looked tired and un-happy. After I was done putting on pink sweat pants and a black t-shirt she had given me I walked back on the couch, her son was sitting there watching T.V.

"So your name is Renesmee? That's a handful huh?" he smiled a warm and friendly smile like his mom.

"Yeah my parents used both of my grandma's names in it, she thought it sounded pretty or something" I smiled at him.

"I like it" he told me. I blushed and looked at the T.V. He was watching bull riding.

"What's this?" I questioned, I was used to football not this.

"Oh Bull riding you've never seen this?"

"No, it looks crazy" I was interested so I watched it with him for a while before I could grab the courage to call and tell them where I was. When I was ready Jason got me the phone, it was one of those old rotary phones. I put my fingers in each hole and rolled it around to dial Jacob's number, I didn't want Mom to worry.

Jacob's POV

It was my phone not the house phone which made me feel a little bit hopeful that it might be her, I pulled it out of my pocket a weird number flashed across the screen. I slowly put it up to my ear ….

"Hello?"

Renesmee's POV

"Jacob?" my voice was shaking as I said his name.

"NESSIE IS THAT YOU MY BEAUTIFUL NESSIE?" his voice grew louder.

"Yes Jake it's me" I started to feel my emotions take over his voice sounded exactly how I remembered, I hadn't heard it in the longest time and it sounded so good to hear it, I felt an arm around me it was Jason I smiled at him slightly.

"Oh my God where are you? Are you hurt? Are you okay? I'm coming to get you right away where are you?" he questioned.

"I'm … I'm … fine… can you come get me please, just you, no one else I just want you, I don't want my parents freaking out please, only you"

"Okay just tell me where you are and I'll be there in a flash"

"You may have to take a plane Jake, I'm in New York, a place called Elmira to be exact" I told him.

"What the heck are you doing there Nessie?" he questioned.

"Jacob don't ask questions just come and get me, you can fly in and I'll give you the address and number and everything… how's the family?"

"They are worried sick about you, I can't believe you would… actually never mind your safe and that's all that matters, alright give me all the information I'll be there soon I promise" he told me.

Julia had gotten on the phone with Jake after I was done talking to him, she explained to him what airport he had to fly to and her address and the number of a cab company he could call that would take him to the area they lived. For the rest of the day I sat on the couch with Jason and watched T.V. eventually I had fallen asleep from being so exhausted.


	9. Chapter 8

8. Home

Jacob's POV

The second I booked my flight to New York, which was luck of the draw since it was Christmas, I ran inside to let them know what was going on.

"Carlisle, Esmee?" I peaked around the corner, she was reading a book and he was on his lap top really into his work.

"Jacob what's going on?" Esmee looked at me.

"It's Nessie I found her, she just wants me to go and get her she's in Elmira, New York I have a flight in 2 hours I'm going to bring her home for Christmas you will have your granddaughter back for Christmas I promise you that, I even booked a flight for the way back, it's going to be late tonight around midnight we'll be back early in the morning, let Edward, Bella and the rest know to be back here by then" I watched as their faces went from worried to pleased that I would be bringing her home.

"Go ahead Jacob we'll get them back here right away" Carlisle didn't even finish his sentence before taking out his cell phone and dialing Edward, I ran out the door and made my way to the airport, where my ticket was waiting for me.

Renesmee's POV

I woke up to the smell of chicken soup being cooked in the next room. Jason was still next to me, he was now watching a T.V. show about Vampires good old Buffy was on reruns. I snickered as I woke up, he looked at me.

"Your up" he smiled.

"Yeah I'm sorry did I snore or kick you or anything like that?" I looked at him.

"Well you…. No I'm just kidding" he joked. I sat up and slightly tapped him on the arm he laughed.

"So you like Vampire's?" I looked over at the T.V. and back at him.

"Are you kidding me these shows are awesome" he smiled. I laughed at his response. If only he knew. I decided to watch the show with him and I laughed at almost every scene with the way they portrayed Vampires, then a knock at the door caught my attention. I took in a breath and smelled him it was Jacob, I head Julia answer the door.

"Hi I'm Jacob is…."

"JACOB!!!" I yelled I felt the tears coming back as I ran as fast as I could right into his arms.

"Oh… my Nessie my beautiful Nessie" he grabbed me tight and didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry Jake I'm so so so sorry, please forgive me please" I cried.

"Baby I'm not mad, no one is everyone is happy that you are alive" I could tell he was crying too. I looked at him as tears streamed down his face.

"Don't cry Jacob I'm coming home with you" I told him. I heard someone clear their throat as I pulled away from Jacob.

"Oh Jacob this is Julia and her son Jason" he was standing in the doorway watching us closely.

"Hi Jacob it's nice to meet you" Julia said with her warming smile.

"They found me on their property I was there for a good day or so, I had a bad experience in New York City I will have to explain later" I looked into his dark eyes.

"Okay, let's get you home… Julia Jason, how can we ever repay you for you hospitality, for taking her in?"

"Jacob son, its fine as long as she has some place to go and is safe I've done my job, I don't want anything in return please, maybe over the summer you guys can come back we have some horses to ride and we go on camping trips every year please say you will keep in touch and join us" she looked at me and then at Jacob.

"I'll have to talk to my parents but it sounds wonderful, Julia, Jason I can't thank you enough, I really don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of found me" I let go of Jacob and hugged first Julia and then Jason.

"Thank you" I whispered into his ear, he was the one to find me and actually call for help. He's smile was genuine as I pulled away from the hug.

"The taxi is waiting Ness" Jacob smiled, he shook both of their hands and we headed into the taxi. The ride back to the airport was quiet his arms were tightly around me and he wasn't letting go anytime soon, I just wanted to take this moment in. We got on the plane around midnight, I took a window seat and Jacob sat next to me watching my every move.

"So what happened?" he looked at me.

"And what's this on your face a scar?" he touched It and I winced at the memory.

"I was almost rapped in New York Jake, and I uh… I … I killed him I ate human blood and then tossed him in the water" I began to cry as I whispered the story to him.

"I'm a bad person what is everyone going to think when they know I killed someone, I have never wanted to kill someone, I want to be like Grandpa I …"

"Nessie relax you are working yourself up and there is no need, it was self defense the schmuck deserved it, and you don't have to tell them today, that can wait, let's just let them enjoy you being home okay?" he told me wiping my tears and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Baby, get some sleep we'll be here for a few hours, I'm glad I have you back, I almost thought I had lost you forever, please don't do that ever again… now I know how your Mom felt when your Dad ran away" he said. Jacob had told me the whole story of how my Mom and he grew close because of my Dad running from his problems rather than facing them, which was exactly what I had done. He ran his fingers through my hair and twirled my curls with his finger tips.

"My sweet Nessie wake up" he whispered in my ear, I opened my eyes and looked at him, we were no longer in the air, I looked out my window, we were back in Washington. People were staring to file off of the plane. Jacob took my hand and helped me up, we both had no luggage at all so after we had gotten off we left the airport. We got out the doors where a few taxis were lined up, the sky was still dark. It was now about 4:14 in the morning, I looked a few cars down to see Grandpa's police cruiser. He was standing on the passenger side taking deep breaths I could see them from the cold.

"GRANDPA!" I yelled letting go of Jake and running into his arms.

"Oh Nessie your safe" he wrapped his arms around me and I heard him sob a little.

"Don't ever disappear again your parents are a wreck I promise them I'd take you home" he looked over at Jacob as he let go of me.

"Thank you Jacob" he shook his hand.

"Anything for this girl Charlie" he told him.

"Let's get you home everyone is waiting" he opened the passenger door and let me in. Jacob got in the back of the car and we headed off to Forks. As we got closer to the house on the winding road I watched it grow bigger and bigger, they were all standing outside, my father had his arms around my Mom tightly she looked like she was about to run to the car at any minute. We stopped a few feet away and Grandpa Charlie shut off the car and walked around to my side, he opened the door to let me out, Jacob stood next to him waiting for me to be handed off to him. I wrapped my arm in Jacob's, Aunt Alice and a big smile planted on her face as she jumped up and down waving, one arm in the air the other wrapped in Jaspers. Emmett and Rosalie stood like my parents and Carlisle and Esmee all holding each other smiling.

"MOM, DAD" I cried as I let go of Jacob, they let go of each other and ran to me, we met half way and I wrapped my arms around both of them and cried my eyes out.

"Thank god your home" I heard my mom say in almost a whimper like she was crying.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry don't hate me please I'm sorry"

"Ness, shh my baby girl everything is going to be fine, we're not mad we love you too much to be mad we're just all happy that you are safe" they held me closer. The night sky had begun to get lighter, it was now Christmas morning and I was home with my family where I belonged. Everyone gathered around to each get their hugs. I was so happy to be back home, although I was home I still had one worry and that was would who ever was looking for me come back because I was here?

We all gathered in the big Cullen living room to exchange gifts, there were tons of presents under the tree and we were all excited to open them. Most of the gifts were for me, with the exception of the ones that everyone had gotten for each other. Grandpa Charlie stayed for the day he had gotten Esmee a cooking apron that said "Worlds Best Cook" on it, we all snickered at the sight of it. My mom got a beautiful diamond bracelet from my dad, and my mom got him blank sheet music which he couldn't resist and had to run to his piano to start writing. I got a lot of nice clothes from Aunt Alice of course, I got some Romance books from Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper got me my own football, well a few of them actually just in case, My parents they got me the world, from clothes, to jewelry, to a shiny silver Volvo just like my dad's. Then there was Jacob's gift, everyone was enjoying their gifts, while Jacob stood up and cleared his throat.

"Hey everyone could I please say something" he sounded nervous.

"First of all Merry Christmas, I'm so happy that everyone is here and safe and that we could all get along this year" he snickered and looked straight at my Dad.

"There is something that I just have to do, and I want it to be perfect" he pulled a box out of his pocket and looked at me, I heard a few gasps in the room, Grandpa Charlie was the only calm one. Jacob walked to me and got down on one knee.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen I love you more than life itself, you're my angel, my everything, the reason for my existence, in front of your family I'm asking if you will be mine forever, Nessie will you marry me?" he looked up at me, his dark eye's sparkled as his smile lifted, I heard my Dad get up from the piano chair and my mom had her hand over her mouth.

"Jacob Black I'll be yours forever, yes I will marry you" I told him. He opened the box and I looked at the ring. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, I could tell it was handmade, the silver band had some writing on it, the three diamonds on top were amazing as well as the ones that were on each side of the 3 middle ones. He placed it on my left hand. Everyone around us clapped including my parents.

"Welcome to the family dog!" Emmett mocked with a smile patting him on the back.

Esmee greeted him with a kiss, everyone else came to us as well to first of all check out the ring, and congratulate us.

"Jacob" my Dad put his hand on his shoulder.

"You take care of my daughter do you hear me?" he looked at him with a serious look.

"Always Edward you and Bells know that" he looked at my mom then back at my Dad.

"We know Jacob and we trust you, just please wait until she graduates" my mom said.

We both smiled and nodded as Jacob took me in his arms. After a long day of pretending to eat for Charlie, engagements, plane rides, and football I was exhausted. Jacob and I had passed out in each others arms on the couch in Grandpa's living room. By far although I had a rough few weeks, this day was my favorite, and I wouldn't have traded it for anything, I loved my family, and if anyone was coming after me let them, let them try my family we were ready to fight and we wouldn't give up, we all knew something was up Alice had told us, and we all agreed to prepare in the coming days, but for now all we wanted to do was enjoy each others company and that's what we did.


	10. Chapter 9

9. Taken

The months quickly passed by now that I was back with everyone. Winter turned into spring and the spring quickly led into the summer months. It was now mid-June and school was just about to end for me. I had just finished getting ready for school when Aunt Alice appeared, dying to show me an ivory colored pattern she had picked out for my dress. The fabric was satin and had flowered patterns in various parts of it. She showed me and exact drawing of how it will look she had seen it in a vision the night before and was extremely excited about showing it to me.

"Aunt Alice, you do realize I'm not getting married yet?" I questioned her. She smiled at me with one of her devilish grins.

"That's what you think honey, give it a few months, it's going to be a fall wedding" she smirked.

"Dad would never… wait I'm not even going to question you" I laughed realizing I should never question the psychic.

"Nessie honey you have … oh Alice sorry didn't realize you were in here" it was my Mom telling me to get ready for school I was aloud to drive my Volvo now it was quite exciting.

"That's okay just showing her this amazing dress pattern I picked out" she had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Alice… starting already?"

"Oh don't you worry it's sooner than you think Ms. Bella" she stated.

"Have fun at school Ness we'll chat later" she smirked and bounced out of the room.

"Your Aunt goes way over board with these things, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into" Mom laughed.

"Yes mom I know, but it should be fun"

"You definitely aren't my child" she put her arms around me as I walked over to her.

"Bye Mom, see you later I only have two tests today so I was thinking of going to Jake's after school is that okay?" I looked for her approval.

"Perfectly fine" she noted. I grabbed my backpack that was by the door and headed out to school. I had only been able to drive my Volvo in April, I had to past my road test first, which I did first try big shocker. I placed my bag on the passenger seat and shut the door. Dad had installed an awesome CD player I placed in some classical music that Dad had let me borrow. When I arrived at school the parking lot was pretty bare, most of the seniors had finished their testing, so it was just mainly the juniors and sophomores, freshman were lucky and didn't have to take as many exams. I stepped out of the car, Melissa was waving at me. We had gotten closer in the past few months.

"Hey Nessie ready for your tests?" she questioned.

"Yeah I'm feeling pretty good about all of them"

"Your coming to Jess and Mike's wedding in a few weeks right?"

"Of course, you guys will finally get to meet Jacob" I smiled at the thought.

"Oh … can't wait… listen I got to run catch up with you later?" she questioned. I nodded and she ran off towards the building. I took my time walking in I had my English final and History. English was a breeze I was done with the test in less than 35 minutes. Before I headed into my History class I decided to drop off most of my books at my car, I had my headphones in and wasn't paying too much close attention until I got a few inches away. Someone in a black cloak was standing by my car checking it out my heart skipped a few beats.

"Excuse me what are you?" before I could finish the person vanished as quick as they had appeared.

"Crap!" I said to myself. I took out my phone and began to dial Jacob's number.

"Jake who ever was after me before well I think they are back, do you think you could do some …." Before I could finish my sentence I felt someone touch my shoulder, I jumped and gasped punching who ever was behind me square in the face, they stumbled a bit and caught their fall, when I turned around it was Jacob holding his lip.

"Oh my god Jake I'm so sorry I thought" he pulled his hand off his lip and it was swollen a bit with a small cut that was bleeding.

"Nice hook Ness" he grumbled taking the sleeve of his long sleeve black shirt to wipe his mouth.

"I'm … I didn't realize it was you"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah your violent" he stated.

"Oh come on you big baby it didn't hurt that much" I joked back.

"First my behind now my lip what next?" he questioned. I smirked and my eyes drifted down towards…

"Don't even" he stated moving his hand in front of himself for protection.

"I wouldn't dare… I need that" I joked.

"Okay but back to all serious stuff… he or they were standing here right by my car, when I was about to ask them who they were they disappeared so quickly" I explained.

"You have how many more tests?" he questioned.

"Just one and I'm done"

"Alright I'm going to hang around make sure no one bothers you okay?" I nodded as I shut my phone and looked at the front noticing the time I panicked.

"Oh crap Jake can you put this in my car I got to run" I threw the backpack at him as I kissed his cheek and sprinted towards class. I had a little bit of trouble concentrating after that, Mitch kept his eyes locked on me as I fidgeted in my seat.

"Are you okay Nessie?" he whispered while the teacher wasn't paying attention.

"Fine… now shh before we get caught" I whispered back.

"I like it when you're…"

"Newton!" I whispered a bit louder making the teacher look up, I went back to looking at my test before he could catch me I glanced up and noticed his head was back in the book he was reading. It took longer to finish the test, but after I was done I felt relieved it was my last test of the semester, I would finally be considered a senior. I began to walk down the quiet hallway, everyone had pretty much left for the day and the hallways were quiet and loud at the same time, I heard footsteps coming down the hallway behind me. Every time I looked back no one was there. I began to walk a little bit faster, flashes of that night came into my head as I remembered the guy in the alley, as I reached the corner the black cloaked person stopped directly in front of me.

"Renesmee Cullen" I took a gulp as my body froze.

"That would be me, what do you want with me anyway?" I looked at the guy it was definitely a male voice.

"I need you to come with me"

"You didn't answer my question" I folded my arms.

"I don't have to" he mocked back.

"Well in order for me to follow you…" before I could finish he roughly grabbed my arm. I tried to pull my arm away.

"Renesmee" I heard my name echo down the hallway, as it did I felt the hand let go of me and I turned back and he was gone. I looked back toward the voice it was Mitch, Mitch Newton had saved me for now. I ran over to him and had never been happier in all of my life to see him.

"Everything okay you are as white as a ghost" he told me. I touched my face and smiled.

"Great" I placed my arms around him thankful that he had been there.

"Woah Cullen are you going to miss me this summer?" I pulled away embarrassed.

"No just glad that you caught me before I left" I lied.

"And why is that, you broke it off with that guy of yours and your going to ask me to be your date my cousins wedding" I looked at him and laughed.

"Not in a million years Newton" I told him. He looked disappointed. I laughed.

"I just wanted to tell you to have a great summer, since I will most likely only see you once" I was trying my hardest to come up with something, was that really the only thing I had?

"Right… would you like me to walk you to your car?" he questioned.

"Please"

"Desperate?"

"Newton don't ruin this for yourself" I laughed. He smiled and we both turned back to exit the school. When we got the parking lot I looked towards my car and Jacob was there waiting.

"Who's the dude by your car?" he questioned as we got closer.

"That's Jake, don't you remember you met him once I think he came to pick me up a few months ago"

"Yeah don't remember" we got closer and Jacob was staring at us like I had done something wrong.

"Jake you remember Mitch… Mitch this is Jacob" I motioned.

"Nice to meet you, I guess I'll see you guys at the wedding, it's a pleasure Jacob" he stated backing away.

"Bye Mitch" I said, I made sure that he had been well across the parking lot before I spoke.

"You look panicked" he finally said after a few minutes of watching me search the parking lot.

"He got me Jake who ever it was had me if it wasn't for Newton I would I don't know what could have happened" I looked up at him and his nose went into the air.

"I can definitely smell vampire, and it's not you" he said putting his arm around me.

"Lets get back to the house so we can inform everyone, but before we go can you show me what happened?" I sighed and placed my hands on Jacob's face.

_I let him listen to the sound of the footsteps behind me in the quiet hallways, when I had turned the corner there he was all I remember was the black cloak, and the deep voice, then a familiar voice echoed in the background._

"You better show that to your father let us get you home, give me the keys I'll drive"

"Jake I'm fine to drive seriously"

"Give me" he held out his hand and demanded that I put the keys in his hands. I sighed and pulled the keys out of my left pocket.

"There"

"Now don't fight me Ness and lets go before you get hurt" I sighed and got into the car. My eye's wandered around the parking lot and a black figure in the distance caught my attention.

"JAKE!" I cried out as he stomped on the break almost hitting the car about to turn to leave the parking lot.

"Jeez Ness was that necessary?" he said in an angry tone, I took my hands and turned his head toward the forest area.

"What Ness your hurting… oh shit let me get you out of here" making sure it was all clear Jacob stepped on the gas and we drove way over speed limit to my house. When we got back Aunt Alice and my Mom were the only two that were in the living room.

"Aunt Alice come here its important" Jacob and I shot through the entrance of the living room as she turned towards us. I got to her and placed my hands on her face showing her exactly what I had shown Jake and then what had happened in the car.

"EDWARD … CARLSILE … COME IN HERE" Alice backed away from me to try to see if she could see anything, with me in her way she couldn't see anything.

"What, what's going on?" my Dad was the first in the room my Mom was talking to Jacob about what was going on.

"Go ahead Ness show your father" I sighed and brought back the vision to my head, and showed my father exactly what had happened at school today.

"What's going on in here" my Grandfather finally entered the room.

"It's them they are back, they are here for Ness, go show your grandfather"

"UGH!" I shouted as I stomped my way over, watching this over and over in my head was not helping me much.

"Alright relax, I'm going to call Italy see if the know anything about this"

"If you can get in touch with them" Alice said.

"Right… but Alice in the mean time I need you to go to a safe spot for yourself to think please" he told her and disappeared.

"I'll call the pack again to make sure they know I'll be right back" Jacob hurried out the door I had guessed he would transform outdoors. Before I knew it everyone had given each other something to do besides me. The room emptied and I wondered what was going on. I decided to go outside to see if Jacob had come back. I stepped outside onto the steps, I slowly walked down and looked around the yard, before I knew it someone had knocked into me and I was being carried through the forest near my house, the tree's blew past me, it definitely wasn't Jacob and it wasn't my father.

"Who are you?" I questioned as I felt small bits of ran splash against my face. There was no answer.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled again as he began to run faster. There was still no answer, just the sound of his footsteps and the thunder in the clouds above.


	11. Chapter 10

10. Alaska

Before I could tell I was crammed into a dark place, I could feel motion from underneath me. I felt my hands and my ankles they were sore and had from what I could feel big ropes wrapped around them. I lifted my head slightly only to hit it on something above me. I thought for a moment then banged my head again a bit harder this time. I heard honking outside and it hit me where I was, I was in the trunk of a car, like some sort of horror flick. I began to get nervous and started to panic. Where were they taking me and would I be able to survive this, also would they actually be able to find me this time? All of the anger inside of me began to build up and I began to nibble at the rope that tied my hands. Before I could get any further an odd flavor was on the rope, I began to almost gag. Then I realized what was on the rope, it was gasoline they were going to burn me? This was definitely the work of other Vampires I was beginning to doubt that the Volturi would be this cruel. After trying to get the disgusting taste out of my mouth I began to with all of my force hit the top of the trunk with my shoulder. It was very difficult but I could feel the car practically moving. I began to feel the dent I was making, as the car swerved to distract me I ignored it and banged on the top once more. After about 15 minutes the top began to get weak and I could see a small hole, as the light came in the car came to a halt and I rolled violently back hitting sharp objects I hissed in pain. Not more than 5 seconds later the trunk was opened and I was picked up and thrown to the ground. This time there were two of them, the hovered around me, I had no idea where I was but it looked like the middle of nowhere, it was a dirt road with forest all around us. I curled up into a ball unable to move from the ropes.

"You wouldn't be trying to escape now would you?" the cloaks were covering their faces I could tell this was the voice from school.

"You never answered my question who are you?" I growled rolling back to face them.

"We are no one that you would know… but you may remember my friends… James, Victoria and Laurent" those names had rung a bell for me I didn't know them, they were all killed off before I was born, but they were after my Mom and my family.

"They are dead aren't they?" I questioned the man.

"Yes my dear and it's all because of your mother" a female voice chimed in.

"What do I have to do with this?" I questioned.

"When we found out they were all killed by your family we had to take immediate action and kill their most precious possession" he male snickered.

"Show me your faces" I hissed.

"Oh and one more thing this wedding with a werewolf so forbidden if only they knew over in Italy what was going on"

"They do know you jerks, they came for me when I was born because of who I'm they know my family made a truce with the pack" I told them still trying to get out of the ropes.

"We all know about that it's the wedding part that would disappoint them greatly" he stated kicking my sides with more force then I had ever felt before.

"Now you listen to me… you are going to get back in that trunk, we are going to take you to the furthest point in Alaska and burn you there and there will be no trail of you ever existing" he snickered.

"My family is going to find you, and they will kill you just like they did with your precious friends D.E.A.D you hear me…" I growled louder. The women kicked me even harder then he had. Then the male carried me back to the car and threw me into the trunk, slamming the trunk and before I knew it we were back on the road. The pain was enough to make me cry I let the tears run down my face and curled myself up into a ball as tight as possible. They had to find me they just had to.

Jacob's POV

My head hung out the side of Emmett's jeep, Edward was driving as Emmet was standing in the back keeping an eye out on the road. We had been following her scent but mainly the scent of her kidnapper. Alice had felt empty space in her vision and ran back to the house to find Nessie missing. Not even 5 minutes after we were on the road tracking the scent that I had remembered.

"You have anything yet Jacob?" Emmett yelled as the wind rustled through.

"Nothing down here… still heading north" I told him. Edward began to pick up speed he hadn't said a word since we left the house, we had now been driving for 4 hours at least, we had hit Alaska and the snow was brutal, but we took Emmett's jeep so we could smell her out easier.

"Where are they going" I heard Emmett mumble as the snow faded.

"They are really far up keep driving Edward… they are much further then we are pick it up" Emmett stated hitting the bar he was leaning on. Edward followed his commands and we sped up to about 120, we were in the middle of nowhere in Alaska and no one was around.

Renesmee's POV

I felt like we had been driving for days when in reality it was only hours, Vampire's drove like maniacs and it made for better timing. I had no clue where we were by now it seemed like a very long trip. I had given up trying to make a dent in the trunk, the car and come to a stop and I wondered what was going on. I heard a noise and looked behind me a knife had come not even a centimeter away from my face, and then another one on both sides of me.

"Giving you some air for the night" the male voice said.

"My family they are on their way you won't get away with this"

"Be quiet you little brat… wouldn't want anyone to hear you…" he growled.

"We're going hunting human hunting dear, we need you to stay quiet oh wait are you hungry" the trunk flew open and I was once again tossed to the ground. The male lifted me and ran with me once again. I looked around we were at a motel and we were headed into the front office. There weren't many cars here besides ours and about 2 others. There was a police car as well, so they covered me up with a jacket, and untied my legs but held me tight. My legs wouldn't function too well because they had been tied up for so long. The motel was brown and ugly, the windows were white. We headed into the brown door of the motel office. When we entered the police officer and the manger sat there talking but looked directly up at us. The manager was bald and round, his cheeks were red and chubby and he had a dark beard. The police officer was munching on a donut he wasn't that thin either, I wanted to tell them to run but I couldn't. The officer had short brown hair and black round glasses.

"Hi we would like to check in for the night" the male hissed, he finally had revealed what he looked like, blonde hair, pale skin, and black eyes, the female had long blonde hair more beautiful then ever.

"Name please" both the officer and the manager were interested in the female she was smiling at them and twirling her hair. I shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm Peter Vast" he said, I had wondered if that were his real name. They were so pre-occupied with the female because she had now walked over to the officer and was eyeing him. I could tell he was excited I don't have to explain how I knew that. Before I knew it he guy still had a hold on me and was biting the manager while the female grabbed the officer and began to snack on him.

"SNACK ON THIS!!" the male yelled. I shook my head no, the burning in my throat was irritating after I had smelled the blood and it was hard to say no. He held my neck and pushed me into the guys neck, I couldn't resist I bit down and began to have myself another human meal, what was wrong with me.

"Good girl" he smiled. Once we had finished I was thrown back into the car and we sped off down the road.

Jacob's POV

"Hey turn that up" Emmett stated we had the radio on but it wasn't loud. I turned to Emmett and then back at the radio making it louder. We had been driving for a day now and haven't stopped for anything.

"Today in Point Hope at a very exclusive motel in the wilderness an officer and the manager of the motel were found dead, officials think that it was a bear attack, the bodies were almost unidentifiable before officers took finger prints and blood tests to figure out who was murdered, police are on the look out for a black Cadillac last seen at the end of the road in Point Hope" the broadcaster said.

"Edward look" I heard Emmett point out I looked myself. There it was a black Cadillac abandoned at the edge of nowhere, Edward stopped causing Emmett and I to jerk forward. The area had yellow crime scene tape all around, it looked like by the fresh tire tracks, the investigators had either went to go find who was responsible or called it a day. The various foot prints led in the direction we were about to head.

"Careful there" I said to him. He growled at me and jumped out of the jeep sniffing the car, I joined him and so did Emmett. The trunk was closed and a big dent popped out of it.

"She must have fought" I mumbled to myself.

"North more about 10 miles" I pointed out. Edward nodded and started to run with Emmett, I phased into my wolf form and caught up with them. We were getting so close yet I felt so far away and so helpless at the same time.

Bella's POV

"Sam pull over look there I smell them, stop. Look Emmett's Jeep too" I pointed towards the black car. The area was abandoned and there were many different smells in the area, including my Nessie. I had decided since Edward was going to make me stay home that I would find my own way to get there. I called up Sam and he gladly took me to Alaska, we left only 5 minutes after the other and stayed far enough behind them for us not to be seen, Sam phased once we stopped the car. I looked at the trunk.

"My Nessie" I put my hand to my mouth and gasped. I felt Sam nudge against me and point his head north.

"Found them?" I looked down at him and he nodded. I watched in front of me as he began to run I followed directly after him.

Jacob's POV

"We've been walking for an hour are you sure you two know where we are going?" I heard Emmett ask, Edward was ahead of us frantic.

"Shut up Emmett and start doing some work" Edward growled.

"Woah buddy relax I'm just saying the scent is so close why are we not finding anything"

"We will it's got to be just past those trees" Edward stated.

"Edward, wait!" Emmett called.

"What now?" he turned to Emmett with an annoyed look.

"Do you smell smoke, someone is trying to build a fire" Emmett put his noise in the air as did I. As Edward stopped I kept going forward, in the distance I noticed a cloud of smoke rising to the sky. In order to get their attention I howled. Edward and Emmett stopped arguing and looked right at me and then they saw what I had seen.

"Damn it I hope we're not too late" Emmett stated as all three of us took off quicker then we had ever ran before. There was no scent of a burning Vampire yet, but we knew what was to come.

Renesmee's POV

I felt like I couldn't do anything to help myself, I heard a howl that sounded just like Jacob I must have really been scared I was now hallucinating. Not only were my feet and hands tied but the rest of me was tied, I was lying in the cold snow wrapped in flammable rope. This was it, it was over I tried to fight back several times only to fail they were much more experienced and stronger than I was. The fire was starting to get warmer as both of them turned to me with bright eyes of horror.

"Now do you have any last words for us little one?" the male questioned as the two of them danced around me. I watched them and I struggled again getting rope burn in the process.

"Oh look honey she's trying to escape so cute" the female said.

"My family will be here any second and then we'll see who is going into that fire" I growled.

"They are long ways away and now it's time" he lifted me up and stood me up right I fought hard to push him out of the way, I somehow gathered up all that was left in me and pushed him down still tied up I jumped into the air a few feet and fell on top of him, I heard him yell. Behind me the woman was pulling at my hair and I fought her. As I fought I was actually able to put my tied up hands to his face. I took a deep breath and somehow showed him something I never knew I could show someone.

_It was Mom, Dad, Jake, Uncle Emmett, and Sam they all crowded around the two Vampires that had held me hostage, Mom had her shield up protecting me I had somehow managed to escape the ropes. Uncle Emmett had one hand on the ground in a football looking position Jake and Sam were circling the snapping at them every few seconds….. _

She had finally pulled me off of the male and threw me to the snow she began to try to step on me as I rolled back and forth. I flipped onto my stomach then with my tied hands someone pressed myself to stand up, I showed her my teeth and growled I hoped toward her she looked a little scared I began to snap at her she started laughing when I couldn't get to her. I felt someone's leg as I tripped and fell hitting my head and everything went black.


	12. Chapter 11

!

When I had woken up I opened my eyes to see exactly what I had seen when I touched the male's face. I was wrapped in Mom's shield and the rope around me was gone, she must have gotten it off. I saw them all Dad, Jake, Uncle Emmett and Sam. It looked Exactly how I had shown him. They were surrounded by my family everyone was snapping and snarling at each other. I slowly got to my feet, I rubbed my head I had hit it pretty hard to have knocked myself out.

"Nessie your awake" I heard my Mom's concerned voice.

"Yes Mom and I'm going to help, keep concentrating" I told her. She smiled in relief and listened to what I had said.

"Dad when your ready let me know… Aunt Alice taught me a trick … I'm ready to use it" I yelled to my Dad who I had taken by surprise. I remembered that she had taught me how to snap a Vampire's neck, once they were held down I would be able to, we had practiced for months after I had returned home. The two Vampires snapped at me and got low in position.

"Mom I have to run out when he's ready" I told her. She nodded and I knew she had confidence in me. Jacob howled at me and I smiled at him with an evil grin. Sam and Jake nipped at their feet to knock them down, they were a lot bigger then the Vampire's we were fighting. The two of them dropped to their feet, when they tried to get up Sam and Jacob kept snapping at them, Jacob walked around and placed his paw on the stomach of the male while Sam did the same for the female, they snapped back at them trying to bite them. Vampire venom killed werewolves and they were well aware. Jacob let out a howl and Dad and Uncle Emmett leaped forward and jumped on top of the two. I heard a loud beeping sound in my ear, I had to cover my ears, I watched as Mom tried to ignore it, I noticed it was effecting everyone outside of Mom's shield.

"Mom can you get just them?" I questioned hoping she could help shield them without touching the others. She concentrated and we stepped closer I grabbed out and touched Jake, and once all of us were in the shield as much as the beeping hurt, it didn't hurt us enough to effect us. My Dad growled and shook his head as he bit down on the male ripping off first his ears, then wrecking his face, Uncle Emmett pounced on the female and began to attack her. Jacob and Sam stood on the female as she squealed and tried to fight her way out of the hold she was in. Dad and Uncle Emmett picked up the male vampire and stood him up each of them holding him tightly and bending him at the knee's so I could make my move. I closed my eyes as I remembered everything Alice had taught me. I added a bit of my own flavor now that I knew I had a new technique that shocked me.

"NESSIE NOW!" Dad yelled. I smirked happily and jumped on his knee's he was moving from side to side hoping to knock me off. I looked into his eyes and touched his face.

_There I was standing on top of him he was moving his neck back and forth trying to make me loose balance, I heard myself snicker as I heard the snap_

He growled at me as I kept my hands at his face trying to keep him occupied with how he would die.

"Take this" I said with a growl and with all of my strength twisted his head until I heard the snapping of his neck. His partner sure didn't like that I heard Sam and Jacob snarl. I hopped off of the guy and my Dad and Uncle Emmett dragged him to the fire that they had started for me, the purple smoke rose as we heard a squeal. Now it was the female's turn, I still didn't know her name or anything about her, but I knew what I had to do. They grabbed her now holding her in the same position they held the male. Jacob and Sam backed away but close enough to make sure nothing went wrong. She couldn't see what was going on Emmett had practically ripped her eyes out so that she couldn't see. I jumped on her and showed her exactly what would be happening to her.

"And this… is for my Family … I hope you and your friends are happy in hell" I felt a twisted side come out of me as I laughed. My Dad looked at me and shook his head. After a few seconds of torturing her I twisted her head and the crack was loud and it shook my body. I hoped off and watched as they threw her into the fire too. My Mom let go of her shield and looked relieved. I felt Jacob nudge me with his nose. I wrapped my arms around the big wolf as he licked me. I felt another set of arms wrap around me it was my Mother. Sam walked over to the fire and stalked around it as well as Dad and Uncle Emmett.

"Why do I keep coming so close to losing you why is god punishing me" My Mom cried out.

"The first time was my fault, don't blame yourself… you can't really blame yourself for this either…"

"They were friends of the Vampire's who were trying to kill me, how is it not?" she questioned.

"How did you know that?" I questioned I didn't remember anything after I was knocked out.

"We got it out of them so technically…"

"Mom no stop" I hugged her tight. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I pulled back from Mom to see Jacob in just blue boxers with a yellow smiley face on them. I put my hand to my mouth and giggled a bit. I heard my Mom laugh too.

"Nessie I'm so happy your safe… you're a fighter aren't you" he said with a smile.

"Well… I only take after the best Vampire's out there" I said with a smile.

"Where's my hug Ness you scared me half to death" he said opening his arms. I looked at what he was wearing and then at my father.

"Oh he's not looking" I joked and ran into Jacob's arms.

"Hey, hey you mutt put some clothes on before you hug my daughter" I heard Dad say his voice got closer. I pulled away.

"I left them at the jeep" he lifted his shoulders with a smug look on his face.

"Watch it boy" he smiled. We all laughed and I hugged my Dad.

"Well Nessie you are a natural fighter aren't you?" I nodded my head as I looked at him. As we were all standing there watching the flames when his cell phone rung.

"It's Carlisle, Esmee is most likely going crazy" he said. I nodded and he picked up the phone. The whole time all he said was uh huh and yeah we took care of it, she is safe.

"So…" I questioned as he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Apparently the Volturi are coming to sort this mess out, Alice said they should be here in two day's, she only sees Aro and Jane so we are hoping it's just to find out what happened here"

"They really do know everything that goes on don't they" I said.

"They have to Ness it's their Job" my Dad said. I sighed and walked over to Uncle Emmett who was amazed by the fire and looked like a kid at Christmas.

"There's my evil little niece" he stated with a smile.

"What can I say" I shrugged and he laughed throwing his arms around me. It had been a while since we had all been standing around the fire, it was practically dying out. My energy kick had begun to fade as I yawned. I felt my father pick me up into his arms.

"We're ready to go back, you can sleep in my arms, Jake's going to run as a wolf its quicker you don't mind right?" he looked at me.

"Not at all Dad" I said as he bent down and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and cuddled close to him, it started to snow so it was hitting my face I buried it deeper into his chest. I hadn't slept in well over 48 hours at least and I was exhausted. I woke up in the backseat of Sam's truck my head was laying on Jacob's lap and he was stroking my hair.

"We're not quite home yet love why don't you go back to sleep" my eyes still felt heavy and I was practically still unconscious when he said that to me, I nodded and fell back asleep.

When I eventually started to feel somewhat rested I slowly opened my eyes and stretched, I rolled over and my arms wrapped around something. I jumped and opened my eyes to see Jake's big dark eyes staring at me. He smiled and I smiled right back at him.

"Well… it's nice of you to come back to reality" he joked.

"If you were tied up in a trunk for a day and a half you would be tired too" I said hitting him. He laughed at me and I put my head on his chest, his heart was beating and I just sat there listening to it. I felt him take my hand and trace his fingers along mine he touched the ring, which did not get damaged at all.

"So would you like to show me this new thing that you do?" he questioned. I had an evil grin on my face. I placed my hands against his face.

_The feeling of being high was even more then I could have imagined, it was the best it had ever felt. I felt his warm body underneath me, his lips met mine and he parted mine with his tongue. His lips made its way to my neck as I allowed him to kiss me there and all the way down my body. I felt a tingling feeling go up my spine as his lips reached mine again. We eventually switched spots and I began to kiss him the way he always did for me. _

I didn't want to give away too much so I let go, his eyes were closed and I could tell he was enjoying what would happen next.

"Ness why did you stop?" he opened his eyes.

"Because it has to be real" I told him putting my pointer finger over his lips to quiet him. He smiled and laughed a bit.

"Now shhh" I quieted him and leaned down to kiss him he moaned a bit and so began my "vision".


	13. Chapter 12

**Before I began the story I would like to thank everyone for their awesome comments ******** and for subscribing to this fiction I appreciate it. **

12. Meeting

Everyone seemed to be gathered at Grandpa's, once Jacob and I were done having our own time we decided to find out what everyone was up to. I walked over to my closet to try to pick out something to wear and I felt eyes watching me as I stood there in just my undergarments. I turned back and looked at him.

"Hey get dressed and stop staring" I told him. A big grin appeared on his face as I threw one of my shirts at him. I picked out something comfortable some blue jeans and a baseball jersey did it for me. Jacob and I headed up to the house it smelled of food Grandpa Charlie must have come over to make sure that I was okay. As I walked into the living room everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"Morning" I made my presence known.

"She awakens" I heard Uncle Emmett joke. I watched as Grandpa Carlisle looked up from his lap top sitting next to Grandma who had out her sewing machine and it looked to be some of the fabric my wedding dress would be made out of.

"Why do I smell human food?" I looked around the room Grandpa Charlie was no where in site.

"You just missed your Grandfather he came over to see you but you didn't wake up in time he had to head out to work" I heard my Mom say. She and Dad were in their usual spots over by the piano, Mom was reading while Dad played softly.

"So Nessie I hear you're a good fighter on the evil side I hear" Grandpa looked at me with a big smile on his face.

"It was kind of exciting to be able to use my strength to save myself and everyone and thanks to Aunt Alice I was able to snap a few necks" I smirked. I felt Jacob's arm wrap around me as I spoke. Everyone laughed at my comment.

"We do have some news for you" his smile faded a bit and went into a serious tone.

"We have Volturi coming we are pretty sure a majority of it has to do with what happened the other day with those other Vampires and 50 % of the reason could be because of the wedding"

"The other Vampires I can see but my wedding what does that have to do with anything?"

"Ness, we aren't exactly sure about that one but we are sure about them coming to talk about the other Vampires"

"Do we know who they were?" I looked around the room to see if anyone had any answers for me. Jake and I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"The male Vampire his name was Peter and the female was Clara, they were good friends of James, Victoria and Laurent we didn't even know about them until I got in touch with Irina who surprisingly took my call… she explained that they had come across them and just became real friendly. When they found out about what happened to them they took time to devise a plan to hurt this family" I felt eyes on me as he finished explaining.

"After they found out that you were born they figured the best way to get pay back was to take you and burn you so that no one would ever know, which is why they picked Alaska" he looked back down at the lap top and the room fell silent with the exception of my Dad playing the piano. No one talked for what seemed like hours, I watched Grandma sew some more, every few minutes holding pieces of the fabric up to me. When Grandpa's phone rang we were all silent.

"Excuse me guys I need to take this inside" he looked at the name on the phone and had walked away in one quick stride. I looked over at Aunt Alice who was entertaining Jasper by whispering into his ear playfully, well up until the phone rang she went into a blank stare.

"Aunt Alice everything okay?" I got up at walked over to her and Uncle Jasper. I kneeled down next to him on the floor and he put his arm around me as we both waited for Alice to snap out of it.

"Renesmee and Jake have to go to Italy" her eyes were still black and she was still looking into a world of nothing. My heart stopped at that second, we have to go there?

"Wait what I thought…" Jasper covered my mouth with his hand.

"They want to talk to them just them, they are allowing us to go but we can't go with them when they speak with Aro and the others" Alice was still in a trance like state when Grandpa re- entered the room.

"Grandpa is it true?" I shot up from my spot on the floor. He looked toward Alice who was now being comforted by Uncle Jasper.

"Did… ALICE! What did she tell you?" he looked over at me then at her, everyone had stopped what they were doing at this point.

"They want Jacob and Renesmee to go see them, Edward and Bella please go with them, Alice I want you there too but make sure you stay somewhere away from… wait a minute how did you see that if it has to do with those two?" Grandpa was confused and then it occurred to me that Alice had never seen us before.

"I saw Bella and Edward they were waiting in the square waiting for them to come back, then I saw Aro he had two names on a piece of paper they were Nessie's and Jacobs"

"But Aunt Alice I was sitting right in front of you and you still saw that?"

"Yeah …" she looked just as confused as the rest of us.

"You have to go, they are waiting"

"I'm going with them" I heard Jasper speak up his arm still around Alice.

"That's fine, who ever is going needs to pack up I'll book the flights and hotel rooms right away…" Grandpa Carlisle picked up his lap top and began his search. Everyone was still. I felt myself grow a little weak at the knees and I felt a little bit sick to my stomach I knelt down on the floor still near Uncle Jasper again.

"Ness" Jacob ran to my side and put his arm around me as I buried my head into my hands.

"Why can't I get one day where I'm not being wanted or chased huh? I'm just like everyone else, none of you have these problems, sorry with the exception of Mom but she doesn't have those problems anymore why do I?" I was getting angry and I could feel it building up inside of me.

"Ness it's just the Volturi I'm sure they aren't going to do anything that could harm us, they know what to expect if they do" Jacob reminded me.

"I give up!" I threw Jacob's arms off of me and stood up.

"Please excuse me" I began to walk quickly to the door.

"Where are you going?" he looked at me.

"TO HUNT ALONE I'LL BE BACK IN AN HOUR TO PACK!" I yelled running out of the house. I ran further into the woods that I had before stopping to smell to see what I could eat. There were some Deer by the creek drinking some water I felt a little evil as a smirk came across my face. My throat burned with hunger, I wanted to make sure that I was well fed before heading over to Italy. I slowly crept up to the creek on my tip toes. When I was close I lowered my body slightly then jumped right onto the back of the deer it tried to run but I bit into it's neck and it fell to the ground, I rolled off of it as it began to kick, before I knew it the body grew limp and I took in as much blood as I possibly could. I made my way down the creek to gather up all the animals I could before I promised to be back. The time must have slipped because the sky was growing darker and I could feel my full stomach. As I sat down for a minute I began to think of the way I had killed the two humans that I did kill and how horrible I was feeling. It was good to kill an animal rather than killing a human. I put my head in my hands and let a few tears fall, I was remembering the past year wishing it would all just be over. When I realized the time slipped me by again I took a few sips of water before heading back home. When I got close to home I heard Jacob and my Father calling for me.

"Ness where are you? Nessie" the voices called. I ran a bit faster so that they wouldn't worry too much.

"I'm back I'm back gosh" I stated as they came into my view. I quickly walked up to them and stopped.

"Why don't you go inside and pack up your things Ness we are leaving first thing in the morning" my father told me.

"Great I can't wait" I snipped.

"Renesmee don't talk to me like that" he said. Jacob kept his mouth shut so that he wouldn't get involved in my little temper tantrum.

"Just leave me alone please I'll be ready by the morning" I was in a really bad mood and really didn't mean anything I was saying nor did I mean anything by the way I was acting, I just wanted to be left alone some more to think about what the next few days would bring.

"Jake, please stay outside tonight or sleep at Grandpa's please I really need time to think" I heard him following me as I walked back toward the house. I could tell he ws hurt by what I had said, but for the moment I didn't want to be bothered.

"But Ness I…"

"Jake! Seriously" I picked up speed and flew through my front door.

"Hey Ness"

"Mom please I don't want to make you angry too I just want to be alone, I'll be ready in the morning I promise" I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, when I was sure she wasn't going to talk I walked into my room.

I didn't slam my door I just closed it quietly. I grabbed my pink rolling suite case from the closet and began to pack. First my underwear, socks, and bra's, then I picked out some clothes, I mixed it up a bit some nice stuff some lazy stuff, if we survived this meeting I figured why not celebrate in Italy, I had only heard good things about it, and never actually had been there. I looked outside my window and Jacob wasn't there, I had hoped that my tantrum didn't hurt his feelings too much. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my lap top case, I placed it in just in case I needed something to do while on the flight, I also made sure I had my I-pod I never went anywhere without it. I decided to relax with a good book I curiously eyed all of the books on my shelf. After a few minutes of debating I decided to read one of the books I had gotten for Christmas, I pulled out Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook. I zippered up my suite case and sat on my bed and began to read.

"Hey Ness its Aunt Alice can I come in?" I noticed some light coming through my window it was almost sunrise already I must have read straight into the morning. I wiped my face from some tears that had spilled from this tear jerker of a book.

"Yeah" Aunt Alice was always the one to talk to if I needed it, heck she's the only one who knew about me not being the "V" word anymore. She slowly peeked her head in.

"It's okay Aunt Alice I'm not going to bite your head off too" she smiled and quietly shut the door.

"You ready, we have the car packed for the airport" she walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Ah your reading one of the books I gave you aren't you" she smiled at the thought.

"Of course, I can't stop crying through it I'm actually almost done" I smiled and was now in a sort of relaxed mood from last night.

"I'll grab your suite case and load it in, you grab everything else and meet us at the car, Jake is already here helping us so don't worry you didn't scare him away" her smile was so warm.

"Thank you…" she started to leave rolling my suite case behind her.

"Aunt Alice?"

"Yes dear?" she turned to me.

"I… are we going to be okay?" I wanted a straight answer from her and I knew she would give me one.

"Nessie I can't see that right now but I don't see why anything bad would really happen, I'll keep trying though me your father your mother, Jacob this whole family we won't let anyone hurt you, we've been pretty good with that so far haven't we?" she watched my expression as I set my book down.

"Yes Aunt Alice you all have been" she smiled back at me.

"Great now get your butt to the car now we're leaving in 15 minutes and the mongrel won't stop pacing and muttering she hates me to himself, so I suggest you tell him you don't hate him before I smack him" she smiled a bit.

"Okay I'll be right there" As soon as she left I jumped off my bed and grabbed my book, my carry on which was my back pack, and my lap top. I placed my I-pod in my pocket and wrapped the white headphones around my neck. I ran out the door and into the garage everyone was waiting in there. The first thing I did was I hugged both of my parents to apologize for my behavior last night. Then I handed my father my bags and he took them into the car.

"Jake you can stop worry I don't hate you" I walked over to him he was still pacing as Aunt Alice had mentioned. I stopped him in his tracks. I placed my hand on his chest, he was looking down and kept trying to walk even after I had stopped him.

"Good" he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Jacob and Ness your coming with us in the Volvo, Aunt Alice will meet us at the airport with Uncle Jasper lets go you two" my Dad stated. I made sure I gave everyone who wasn't going a big hug and kiss, they wished us luck and Jacob and I got into the car. I felt his warm hand set onto mine it made me smile to have him by my side.

We all had no idea what would happen once we got to Italy, although I was nervous and scared I had my family with me this time and I wasn't alone, the car began to pull out of the garage, I watched everyone wave as the door closed Alice and Jasper were in the car next to us. Once the garage door shut I knew there was no turning back now we were on our way to face the Volturi.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm a little nervous about this chapter I want to make sure the Volturi are close to the way they were in the book… comments are very much wanted for this chapter please 

13. Greetings

If there was any way that I could have fallen asleep on the flight to Italy I would have. It would have made the trip over here less torturous. I had my eyes on the sky the entire time we had been in the air. The clouds floated past us and we ran right through them, we were still pretty high up which meant we weren't near Italy yet. We were going to be landing at Pisa Airport and from there we would take a cab to the hotel which was called Hotel La Locanda and it was located right in Volterra itself. This time Aunt Alice had promised my parents no Grand Theft Auto with any yellow porches. Another story I had been told, and told never to do. I jumped when I felt a hand on my knee. I turned my head it was only Jacob, he had dozed off peacefully and had just woke from his nap.

"You are in the same position you were when I passed out" he stated with a concerned look. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back toward the window. I hadn't said a word since we left the garage.

"Hey the meal carts are coming around should I order us anything for us you want water or any kind of human food?" now he was touching my shoulder begging for my attention. I kept my eyes on the sky and shrugged again.

"Ness… please talk to me" his voice sounded hurt.

"What do you want me to say Jacob? I have nothing to say I'm out of things to say I just want to think that's all" I said this all without looking at him.

"So the whole time we are here your just not going to talk to anyone?" I glanced at him and growled a bit.

"I never said that look I just want to get to Italy that's all I want to get to the hotel and relax maybe even get some sleep before we have to meet with these guys. I just have nothing to say"

"But you must be thinking about"

"Jacob" I whispered semi loud.

"Sorry" he grumbled.

"Hi is there anything I can get for you?" one of the flight attendants came over to our seat. She had long brown hair she looked in her mid-late 30's, and was wearing a white shirt with a blue pencil skirt and flats. Jacob looked at me.

"We're fine actually" he smiled politely at her as she made her way to help the rest of the plane. Jacob and I didn't say anything else to each other for the rest of the flight he had kept his distance to give me my space. However I did want to jump into his arms like a scared baby and stay there and not move, but I had to be my stubborn self.

"Attention folks we will be landing at Pisa Airport in less than 15 minutes, we have been descending slowly for a while now, please notice in a very short moment that the seat belt sign will flash, we ask that you put your trays in the up right position, and please begin to shut off all electronics, thank you for flying Delta Airlines we hope this was a pleasant flight for you all, if you are returning home to Italy welcome home, if you are just arriving welcome to Italy enjoy your stay" the male pilot announced.

He was a pretty good pilot, he made announcements if we were about to hit any sort of turbulence to warn us, he greeted us with a warming welcome announcement as well. It was the only thing that had calmed me through the whole flight. I heard everyone shuffling around moving around, placing objects in the compartments above. As the plane began to get closer to landing I reached over and grabbed Jacob's hand, after being mean to him he accepted my hand and I was thankful. I took one deep breath as the clouds began to disappear and the Italy skyline appeared. I began to see green mountain tops and small buildings below. Luckily it was a pretty cloudy day I was sure everyone would be happy about that, there would be no worries about exposing ourselves. I kept my eyes on the window as I felt the wheels from underneath me go down for landing. The airport and the ground were getting closer and closer, and with every step closer by heart beat faster.

"You have everything?" Jacob looked at me as we stood up to stretch once we had landed. I picked up my backpack everything was in it including my lap top and anything else I had needed on the flight. I turned back, my parents were right behind us and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper sat behind them.

After baggage claim we headed outside to catch a cab. It definitely had a different feel then an American Airport, when we reached the doors to go outside I noticed a red fancy brick pathway, once we got outside I turned to look at the building. There were differently colored tiles on the side and they had plants growing over the sides, it looked like they were meant to be there. I turned back toward the street where a bunch of small looking taxi's lined up. We each took separate cars, Jake and I, Mom and Dad, and Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. I still hadn't said a word as Jacob's hands rest in mine. I watched out the window at the scenery. Everything was beautiful and I felt like I had stepped into another time. We started getting close to Volterra I had noticed from the medieval looking buildings up ahead. The road was on a hill then led up to the gates. If I was only here for a vacation I would have thought this place was from a book, but it wasn't for a vacation it was more serious then that so the beauty was ruined for me.

We all stopped before reaching the hotel, there was no parking and the hotel was located in a small alley way. After checking in we all headed to one big room the walls were white, the room seemed empty there was just a big bed in the middle and in front of the bed were drawers for clothes and a television on top.

Once everyone was settled in, mostly everyone was on the bed watching T.V. With the exception of myself, I was happy to see a balcony outside of our hotel room. The view was beautiful the old stone buildings were so perfect and beautiful. I sighed.

"Hey" Jacob came up behind me, I felt his arms wrap gently around my waste. I leaned back and kissed his cheek.

"You feeling okay now that we're here?" he whispered into my ear.

"I don't think I could ever feel better about this" I told him.

"You know although tomorrow could be the last day we ever see sun light this city is absolutely amazing" I told him.

"It is I just wish there was someway we could enjoy it" he said to me as he held me tighter. I turned toward him and looked into his eyes.

"No matter what Nessie I will always love you and you will always be my beautiful Nessie"

"You'll always be my Jacob" I told him. He mouthed "come here" to me and I leaned forward and kissed his soft lips. I felt the rush run through me it was like I had never kissed him before and this was our first, there was extreme passion in the kiss. Then someone cleared their throat.

"Hey Dad" I sighed as Jacob turned around to face him.

"Nessie why don't you get some sleep you have a long day tomorrow I'm sure your exhausted you haven't slept yet" he was very concerned. I nodded and walked around Jacob. I heard them talking but ignored it and went to go lay down next to Uncle Jasper on the California king sized bed.

When I woke up the sky was still dark outside everyone seemed to be very quiet almost like they were sleeping, I looked next to me my father was in the middle and Jacob was on the other side, Dad looked like he was guarding Jacob and I from each other.

"Hey Ness go back to sleep it's only 5:30" I sat up and put my head on my fathers shoulder.

"No Edward she should go now they are waiting" Aunt Alice was sitting in the corner she had her legs crossed and her eyes were staring into thin air.

"Alice what are you seeing?" my Mom questioned, she was sitting on a chair next to the bed keeping me company.

"The guards they are waiting in the alley, Edward the alley that you and Bella met when we were here, they are there waiting" her voice was monotone which wasn't like her at all. Uncle Jasper ran to her side with his arm wrapped around her.

"What should we do?" he asked her looking first at her and then back at me I was now holding onto my Dad with all of my strength.

"We have to send them off get Jacob up" she said. Dad tried to move me off of him so that he could shake Jacob to wake up but I wouldn't let go.

"Ness that hurts actually please let go"

"Dad I don't want to" I cried. This was it I may not be returning to my parents and although I knew how I could defend myself I was worried and I couldn't face the fact of never seeing them again. Mom came up behind me and pulled me away from him.

"No Mom don't" I cried as my arms let go of my father and I was now in my mothers arms.

"Jacob…. Jacob… JACOB" my Dad was shaking him now to try to wake him up. He snorted as his eyes fluttered open.

"What?" he moaned with a growl.

"Wake up mongrel its time" he was very stern. At this point I was cuddled into my Mom's chest crying my eyes out before I knew it my Dad's arms were around me.

"Alice what's the plan?" I heard him ask.

"Alice is going to make you a map of where you have to meet the guards, they will take you underground to their place from there you will follow every instruction I repeat everything they tell you. Do not try to fool them Jane and Aro are powerful Vampires and honestly I don't think they care much about what happens to others" Uncle Jasper spoke for her.

"Okay I'm ready" Jacob leaned forward on the bed and tied up his shoes.

"Renesmee you need to pull yourself together it's time" Uncle Jasper spoke in a tone that I had never heard from him either. My parents pulled away and I slowly walked out of their reach. Jacob quickly took over placing his arms around me.

"Here this is the map, follow this they are waiting in this alley for you" he handed us the map and Jacob grabbed it from him.

"I'll make sure we come back, goodbye everyone" Jacob and I headed for the door, I didn't say anything to anybody after that. Once the door was closed I knew there was no turning back now.

We walked down the stone street into the main square I remembered hearing about the big fountain in the middle of the town's center. I knew directly across from that would be the alley where Felix and Demetri would be waiting. I felt Jacob tighten his grip the sky was beginning to get day light color to it as we stopped for a second. He turned me to face him.

"Nessie this is going to go as smooth as possible I will not let anyone hurt you, I'm going to return you to your family in once piece do you trust me?" his looked seemed upset and afraid that I would tell him no.

"I trust you Jake it's just that…." Before I could finish his hand was on my mouth.

"Don't say anything more it's fine let's go before they get angry" We turned back towards the alley I took one deep breath and we walked past the tourist taking pictures of the fountain and entered the alley. I noticed two dark shadows a few feet ahead of us. I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Ouch Ness relax" he whispered.

"Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black" one of the voices spoke.

"Yes I'm Renesmee" I looked at the two figures as they grew closer.

"I'm Felix welcome to Volterra" his voice was calming as he put out his hand to shake mine and Jacob's.

"You must be Jacob Black" he looked at him squinting hi eyes. When a small amount of light hit the alley I saw exactly what the two looked like. Felix was a tall guy almost as big as my Uncle Emmett but had an olive pale type complex with short cropped hair. The other guard had the same complex but his hair was black and shoulder length.

"This is Demetri we're going to take you to see Aro and Jane" I looked at the other guy as Felix spoke.

"Did we do something wrong?" Jacob spoke up.

"I don't know what they have in store for you but I do know that it's very serious so shall we get going?" Felix was the chatter box of the two. The two of them pulled their hoods over their heads and nodded.

"Lead the way please" Jacob said to them. They eyed him and then turned back in the other direction. We began to walk forward the alley began to slant downward as we walked through the alley. It was almost like we were going into a whole other world. The sounds of the town grew further away as the silence became very loud.

"Still have a heart beat I hear" Felix turned around but kept walking and looked at me.

"Yeah but I'm not getting any older so there for I'm more like you now, just the way you wanted it just like Nahuel" I told them reminding them of the half vampire/human that had helped us the first time. He turned back to face front as we headed down into the darkness. I noticed Demetri had disappeared as we all stopped. I watched as Felix disappeared as well, when I got closer there was a hole in the street. Jacob jumped in first and I followed after I couldn't see much but I did see Jacob's outline and ahead of us was Felix and Demetri's outline.

"Right this way" I heard him say as they began to walk. I grabbed Jacob's hand and we began to walk into the small light up ahead. The walls felt like they were closing in on us, I walked lightly over the stone floor which was driving me crazy. Once we reached the door it looked kind of like the door to a jail cell, it was like a metal gate. They opened it for us and we walked into the room, as we did we turned back to them and they shut the door, I looked up at Jacob who kissed me lightly on my forehead. Felix cleared his throat and headed forward.

We were now in a semi-normal looking place the walls were white and the carpeting was a grey color. There were now lights shining and I could finally see what was going on. We walked right into an elevator one of the scariest elevators I had ever seen. Once out of the elevator I could have sworn I stepped into a doctor's office, it looked almost like a waiting room there were tables with flowers and seats for people to sit, as well as a desk like a receptionist desk. There was what seemed to be a human sitting behind the desk her green eyes shot a glance at me and Jacob as we walked by. I heard her heart beating and nudged Jacob.

"Welcome back Felix… Demetri"

"Hello Gianna" it was the same woman that was here when my mother had come through these same hallways. I was surprised that she was still alive after what I had heard. Once we left the main room we headed down another hallway we walked into a round room with thin windows, I felt like now I was in a king's throne. I looked at the two chairs that were placed exactly where a king and queen would sit. Of course sitting in those seats two Vampire's in black. One of them being a female only to be assumed as Jane, she was thin like Aunt Alice and short, except her hair was long and light brown. I looked next to her the man who I had guessed was Aro sat next to her. Jane seemed to be an important part of this visit although she was a guard she still sat with Aro as if she were something more important. I looked at his pale skin and slick black hair it was almost perfectly stiff making it look fake to me.

"Thank you Felix, Demetri can we have some privacy Caius and Marcus need you in the other room" Aro spoke in a smooth tone like Felix had. I looked at the two who escorted us to this room, then back at Jane who had her eyes focused mainly on Jacob. Her eyes squinted as she watched him with her head tilted to the side. I could tell they smelled Jacob as soon as we walked in because they both had their noises scrunched up, I head Jacob snicker before realizing the smell around him as well.

"Well Renesmee my have you grown up haven't you?" he had a smile that only looked evil and not friendly not one bit. I was silent. He noticed I wasn't going to talk for the moment anyway and looked over at Jacob.

"Jacob Black welcome … let's get down to some business now"

"I can handle that what business do you have with us?" Jacob's voice was steady and ready to take on anything.

"First Renesmee it has been brought to my attention about a little killing spree you went on first in New York and then in Alaska" he looked directly at me. I was quiet again.

"Please speak up my dear I can't hear you" he pleaded.

"I…"

"Go ahead Nessie" Jacob whispered.

"The guy in New York was going to rape me, Aro it was horrible I went to go stay in the alley for the night and he was there he tried to hurt me so the only thing I could think of doing was defend myself and I did, he's now in the ocean"

"And in Alaska…"

"You know everything else didn't you know that I was taken by some nomads they were friends of the others that my family had killed and I'll admit I was forced to kill two innocent people at least maybe more I don't remember I try to block it out"

"Right…." He put his hands up to his face rubbing his chin.

"About these Vampire's weren't they killed off by you?" I looked at him.

"May I show you something?" I watched his facial expression to make sure it was okay.

"Of course my dear" he watched me cautiously as I stepped over to where him and Jane were sitting.

"I have to touch your face will that be a problem?" he looked over at Jane and then back at me.

"Go ahead" I sighed and placed my hands against his face.

_At first I showed him all of us circling the two Vampires, I let him hear my Dad tell me to go for it, I had jumped on the male vampire snapping his neck, I showed him what I had shown both the male and female before they had their heads snapped. The females head snapping made the loudest sound. _

Aro jumped a bit when he heard the snapping in his head. He took his hands to release mine from his face. I backed away and he looked at me in shock. The funny thing was that Aro could read minds if he was close enough, but the fact that I was able to show him without him knowing was very odd.

"I see I like your talent my dear" he eyed me as I walked backwards back to Jacob nearly tripping over my own feet as he caught me. I heard Jane snicker.

"Alright nothing violated there… now to get to the reason we are really here today… I hear that you two are currently engaged and planning to get married… is there truth to that?" his voice was serious and he seemed a bit on edge asking us the question we were dreading.

"Aro, Jane it's true I proposed to Renesmee" he stopped as Aro placed his hand up and was silent. There were no words from either of them I held Jacob's hand as tight as I possibly could the door behind us opened I closed my eyes and feared what was coming through the doors behind us.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm a little nervous about this chapter too .... i did a lot of research and re-reading before posting this chapter ... i hope you enjoy it and I'd like to hear your opinions, and once again thank you for all of the compliments.

14. Warning

My eyes closed tightly as I heard footsteps from behind Jacob and me. I really did not want to open my eyes at all. To find out who was behind us, was this it? Was he ready to kill us off just finding out we were engaged and nothing more than that. Who was he sending in to kill us?

"Caius, Marcus thank you for joining us" Aro's eyes were on the doorway as he spoke their names I re-opened my eyes. The footsteps that were behind me were now to the side of me and making there way to Jane and Aro. I finally looked in their direction. Caius was the first to say something.

"Yes Aro what can we do for you?" he looked at him and then at us. His pale face and white long shoulder length hair reminded me of something out of a horror flick.

Marcus seemed very interested in both of us, from what I was told he was very good with figuring out relationships. I was also told that it was a good thing he was around because he knew exactly who was staying loyal to him and the rest of the Volturi and who were not so loyal. I watched as he almost floated through the room, his long jet black hair swaying as he walked. I heard Aro mumbling "uh huh uh huh" while Marcus stood nearly 2 inches from him. I could feel his eyes burning into me and I felt very uncomfortable, I saw something in my head as his face became clear he was the one who voted for my death.

"Marcus feels the closeness between you two, may I ask how a pet and a half breed could possibly be in love" I heard Jacob growl a bit when Aro had called him a pet.

"First to set the record straight I'm not the Cullen's pet, we explained that to you when you tried to kill of my fiancé the first time. Anyways… do you know much about werewolves?" Jacob let go of my hand and crossed his arms.

"Go ahead son enlighten me" Aro's voice was a little edgy this time.

"I'm sure you have heard of imprinting … I could be wrong but it's something we can't help when we see that one person that we are destined to be with we see no one else, they easily become your life no matter what happens. So when Bella had Renesmee I took one look at her and I was hooked. Ever since then we tried to keep it brother and sister love but it grew into much more than that… and I honestly don't see the problem with this"

"Uh huh uh huh" he spoke again like he was not paying attention to Jake the whole time but paying attention to what Marcus had to say.

"STOP DOING THAT" I yelled. I heard a hiss come from Jane as I spoke up. Jake stopped cold in his spot. I couldn't stand the fact that he was discussing information with him through his head. I wanted to know exactly what their conversation was about and why this was so important to them.

"Excuse me Ms. Cullen?" Aro looked down at me like I had done something completely wrong.

"STOP LISTENING TO THAT GUY" I pointed to Marcus. They all shot a mad glance in my direction.

"Why is that?" I began to breath really heavy and I was furious with this whole situation we shouldn't have to be here, it's not like Jacob could tell anyone about this part of the secret. I took one deep breath before beginning my rant, I really did not like the fact that Marcus was in on this when he wanted me dead in the first place.

"He wanted to kill me … it was you, you voted for my death, look at me now I'm immortal and back here for another trial to save my life. I'm sick of having to hide everything I do. I've hurt my Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Rene from keeping this and I can tell it hurts my Mom too. If my Mom could keep the secret I'm sure anyone in my family who isn't a vampire could" My voice grew a bit softer as I continued. "Why is it such a problem that Jake and … OWWWWWWW" I placed my hand over my ears as I fell to the ground. I felt weird and there was an un-controlling sense of pain running through my body. I wasn't hurt at all where was this coming from?

"What are you doing to her stop it… which one of you…" I heard him speak I knew his head went back and forth to each of them. I could feel that he was on the edge and ready to phase at any moment. If he were to do that we would surely be dead. The pain was strong and I felt as if I almost couldn't block it out.

"Jane enough" Aro threatened as I looked up he threw a nasty glance at her. In less than a minute there was a big werewolf standing next to me growling as the guards took a fighting stance while Aro and Jane stood next to their seats, I felt Jane's power ripping through me still. Jacob took up a big portion of the room, I could tell that no one had expected this.

"ENOUGH EVERYONE PLEASE" Aro put his hands up and Jacob stopped growling and the guards relaxed a little. I dropped to the ground as the pain ceased. After it was over I leaped up and stood like a statue next to Jacob who was still in pure wolf form.

"Please I have had enough for one day, Renesmee and Jacob I want you both back here tomorrow please bring your family while we make a decision"

"Wait a decision on what if I can marry Jacob? we barley got a chance to talk about things, how can you base a decision over something we barley discussed?"

"Our purpose of this meeting was about the fact that there is a lot more human in Jacob then you, if he were to stop phasing it would mean he would start aging again which would put him into human status. At the moment you are immortal we know that. We are worried about our secret being revealed we don't know this pack that you call friends, and we do know that a Charlie Swan knows a little more information then he should, even though Jacob knows not to tell his story either" Aro must had done some research my eyes began to tear as I feared the worst.

"Don't hurt my grandfather please he really doesn't know anything please" I sobbed. He nodded his head and then spoke.

"Now please… relax … we ask that you wait in the lobby for darkness before you leave, and we ask that he please turn into a normal looking human, and here take this" Aro threw Jacob a black robe. "Be sure to put this robe on because there are ripped clothes on my floor and we can't have that now can we, Marcus, Caius and I will be meeting tonight in private to discuss your future Renesmee. Felix and Demetri will meet with you in the alley tomorrow right before dawn. Please go now." He looked at Jane and then at us.

"Aro I'm sorry I…" I began to apologize for my sudden outburst.

"Renesmee please, we will continue discussing this tomorrow" his voice softened and the tension in the room calmed.

"Sir I'm incredibly…"

"My Dear please" he put his hand up I knew I had done enough, when I turned back to face the door Jacob had the black robe around him. I couldn't believe he phased right here.

"We could have been killed Jacob" I grumbled through my teeth as I passed right by him and made my way back to the main room, where we would have to sit there for 3 hours at least until dark. I felt him behind me as I ignored the humans making their way through the hallways headed for their death. This whole day at seemed so unreal although it had started early this morning I felt as if it should still be early afternoon, but time flew faster then it had ever gone before.

The rest of our time with the Volturi that day consisted of Felix sitting with us making sure we knew when to leave and Jacob trying to talk to me. I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the night. Once it was safe to head back up we headed through the darkened hallways and back to the streets of Volterra. There were still a few people around the streets once we got out of the alley.

"Renesmee come on wait up" I heard Jacob call I was walking as fast as I could the only thing I wanted to do was jump into my parent's arms and never leave them again. I just wanted to say screw the whole thing tomorrow and hop on a plane back to Forks. I was mad at myself for snapping at Aro and I was also mad that Jacob decided that he had to become a werewolf at that very moment.

"Nessie please" his voice sounded hurt as we approached the center of the city I saw under the street lights my parents with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Alice was sitting on a bench with her legs pulled up to her chest rocking back and forth. She had to have seen the Volturi's faces when I lost my temper and when Jake phased. That's all she could have seen, she also must have known that she would be paying a visit to them in the morning.

"Mom, Dad" I cried as I sped up.

"Oh Ness" I heard Mom say. I ran straight to her and barreled into her arms. I began to sob uncontrollably as I felt my father's body against mine too.

"You stupid mutt" I heard my Father say as he pulled away from me and my Mom.

"Edward first listen please, Alice didn't see the whole thing, they were hurting her Jane used her power on Nessie, she was hurting her badly all because she was trying to speak her mind, it just happened I got protective I'm sorry Edward, they can't hurt her they won't hurt her … I …" I heard the sadness in Jacob's voice and I could tell that he was shedding some tears of his own.

"Edward please I'm trying to concentrate" Aunt Alice yelled as Uncle Jasper shot him a dirty look. My father sighed and backed away from Jacob and came back to me.

"Can we go back to the hotel now?" I looked up at her and then at my Dad.

"Of course sweetie" My father said kissing my head.

My parents, Jacob and I walked back to the hotel in silence. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper stayed back so that Alice could concentrate on what was going to happen with us the next day. Halfway to the hotel I tripped over the stone walkway below me, Dad then insisted that he carry me, I had no complaints I was physically and mentally exhausted. Once at the hotel he put me down on the bed and tucked me in. My Mom placed herself on one side of me while Dad was on the other. I heard Jacob sit down on the chair near the bed.

"Bells please say you will forgive me at least even if Nessie won't" I heard Jacob say. I pretended to be asleep so that I could hear what kind of conversations were going on around me.

"Jacob I'm not mad at you, but you could have at least controlled yourself I appreciate you trying to protect her I really do you could have gotten yourself and Nessie killed by doing that, and who knows what could happen tomorrow and they want all of us there Alice says, I never wanted to go back there do you know the nightmares I had from stepping foot in there as a human?" I could hear the emotion in her voice as she spoke. My father grabbed her hand which rested on my side.

"Edward is…" he trailed off.

"Listen I know I tend to get a little angry with you sometimes it's just the way I'm and it's still weird being able to actually stand your presence. I'm happy Nessie is with you, I'm just worried now that I may loose her… and I'd rather be the one they kill then to have her die. But really Jacob I want things to work out for the better here believe me" My father was sincere with Jacob as he spoke. I felt my Mother take a tighter grip on his hand as he spoke. I knew deep down that he really did like him and he only hated him because of a past that wasn't in Jacob's hands.

"I'm glad we're good… but she's not too happy with me" his voice went low.

"She always forgives you just like I did" My mom said to him. At the moment I was so mad at him and before I didn't think I would forgive him for that, and deep in my heart I had no other choice but to forgive him, I hadn't been that friendly of a person to be around since this whole thing started. This whole past year and the experiences have changed me a little and I had hoped that Jacob wasn't too upset by the change it had made on me.

"I hope so Bells" he sighed.

"Make sure she knows that I love her, if she won't talk to me tomorrow before everything, please just let her know that"

"I'm sure she already knows" my Mother added.

The room fell silent before I knew it I heard Jacob snoring loudly and my parents snickered together, the sound of their laughter made all the fears I had at that very moment disappear. I wanted this moment to last forever. Maybe if I wished hard enough this would all just be one crazy nightmare and tomorrow I could wake up and we would be back in Forks, maybe it's just wishful thinking but anything was possible.


	16. Chapter 15

15. Reality

_Every human in the city ran they ran from the guys in the black cloaks. My Family stood at one end of the square and they stood at the other end. Jacob stood next to me in full bear form ready to attack. They had brought more than just the guard it was everyone. _

My eyes fluttered open as my body flew into an upright position. I made sure to take deep breaths in and out slowly as I looked around the room. The only people in the room were Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Jacob snoring away on the chair.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" she heard me and ran quickly to my side. Where were my parents? I had wondered.

"Tell me this won't happen Aunt Alice please tell me" I shook my head in fear as I placed my hands on her face. She watched in terror as my dream played through her head.

"Nessie it's okay I didn't see anything like that so far I haven't seen there decision because they haven't made one, but the fact is that will not happen they would never give away their secret in the middle of the city" she seemed sincere and my breathing began to slow down. She put her arms around my shoulders and pulled me in for a hug.

"Do you think we'll be okay Aunt Alice?" I looked at her and then over at Uncle Jasper who made his way to the bed and sat down where my mother had been sitting just a few hours ago.

"I haven't seen anything bad yet I'm keeping my toes my fingers, my every thing crossed" she laughed a bit to try to lighten the mood. I sighed and then remembered that my parents were missing.

"What happened to Mom and Dad?" I questioned.

"They went out to hunt all they'll most likely find here are a few sheep here and there" Jasper said with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry you two have to be dragged into this" I looked at both of them.

"Your not dragging us into anything stop feeling so guilty all the time like I've said before you really are their daughter aren't you… you don't have to apologize you did nothing wrong, now you only have about 3 more hours of sleep so why don't you get some?" Aunt Alice started to run her fingers through my hair.

"Can you guys stay right here until they get back?" I felt like I did when I was younger, I used to always first ask my Dad to read me a story and then when he was done I would make sure both parents would stay with me through the night.

"Of course we can now you close your eyes and go right back to sleep" Uncle Jasper said. I smiled and put my head back on the pillow Aunt Alice kept running her fingers through my hair to calm me it always did work before I knew it I was out cold.

_I heard the howl the pain the agony in his voice everything was dark I couldn't see a thing all I could hear was the sound of pain. I called for him… "Jacob… Jacob where are you?" I called out. I threw my arms out in front of me and felt my way through the darkness. "Nessie" finally his human voice called my name. "Nessie" a bit louder the voice was coming from the right side. I leaned my right arm out and followed it. "Jacob My Jacob where are you I can't see anything I'm scared" I called out. "Nessie" the voice sounded like it was right behind something. I felt in front of me again, feeling a bit to the side there was a cold stone wall. I felt over to my left this time and felt a crack in the wall I lowered my hand and found a door knob. "Jacob I'm coming for you hold on" I cried out. "Nessie" his voice called again. I turned the door knob and stepped in to the biggest nightmare of all. "JACOB NO" I yelled. _

"Nessie… NESSIE!!" his voice rang in my ear as I smacked something that felt just like him. I quickly opened up my eyes he was leaning over me he had his hands on both sides of me and was standing next to the bed. Tears spilled from my eyes with fear.

"OH MY GOD JACOB" I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ness you're choking me" he coughed. I removed my arms from his neck and grabbed him around the waste pressing my ear up against his chest to listen to his heart beat.

"Move over" he growled sliding me towards the other side of the bed I held him tight and refused to let go.

"They are going to kill you Jacob I saw it all" I sobbed.

"Renesmee nothing is going to happen to me, last I heard they didn't make up there mind yet and that was 10 minutes ago" he said in a comforting voice.

"But I saw it… lately like I said I showed the other Vampire's what would happen to them… I feel like this is the same like I'm showing myself exactly what is going to happen" He ran his fingers through my hair.

"My Dearest Renesmee you have to stop worrying. We need to get you ready it's almost that time. You have to believe me when I say we're going to be fine"

"But Jake…"

"Nope no butts" he pulled me away from him and placed his pointer finger on my lips. I sighed as I composed myself I was acting like a child and needed to get myself together. I sat away from him and put my head against the head board of the bed.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned.

"There waiting for us" he told me.

"I guess I should get ready to go?" I looked at him and he kissed my forehead.

"Go change and I'll wait for you in the hallway they are meeting us downstairs Alice needed to get away so she could see if they made a decision yet" he explained.

I began to relax but I felt numb all inside, after thinking yesterday could be my last day to live I felt even more nervous today. But I needed to like I said pull myself together, I was a pretty tough Vampire, I was able to survive on my own and kill a couple of Vampires. There was no need for me to cry over this. I composed myself and changed into jeans and a black sweater. I tied up my black boots and headed for the door. I took one last look around the room before opening the door. Jacob waited right across the hallway for me he was leaning up against the white hallway wall. He smiled at me and his smile had calmed me.

"Ready to kick some Volturi butt?" he questioned. His comment made me smile a bit and my cheeks blushed as I looked downward.

"There she is…" he said walking over to me, he touched my face lightly and lifted my chin.

"No matter what happens Ness I love you" his dark eyes were staring right into my eyes and I couldn't help but place my lips onto his warm moist lips. I felt the intensity of the kiss as I let his tongue slide gently between my lips. I allowed him to kiss me like this for a few minutes, until I heard footsteps, I pulled away quickly and my Father stood there with his arms crossed.

"If you two are done making out its time to head out" he commented. I looked down and walked to him.

"Dad… I love you" I said. His face resembled a statue, his expression was blank and he had no emotion in his face.

"I love you too Nessie… come on lets do this" he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we walked to meet everyone else.

"Ugh this is so frustrating" Aunt Alice stated her and Uncle Jasper stayed a little bit behind us as we walked through the city.

"What's wrong?" I heard Jacob ask he was right behind my parents and I still far enough away from Alice so that she could see.

"They keep deciding weather to allow this whole thing or not… I'm hearing death sentence if …." I jumped at the sound of death sentence and squeezed my Father tighter.

"Alice! Don't worry sweetie no one is dying today" my father whispered in my ear. He had me under one of his arms and my Mother under his other. She hadn't said much today well since we had been here. I knew she was scared and that this place reminded her of a really bad time in her life so I didn't expect her to keep in our conversations.

The rest of the walk was silent as we came to the alley. Aunt Alice had stopped in the center to try to get another view of what was going on. When she got fed up she came to join us at the entrance of the alley. We all began to head in together there was barley any space between us all as we walked toward the two shadows ahead.

"Good morning" Felix greeted us with a nod.

"Felix, Demetri it's a pleasure" Dad said as we approached them.

"Alright please follow me" his voice sounded very serious, we all quietly followed him to the hole in the street. Gianna was missing from her desk today no one sat there the chair seemed empty but not. I noticed my Mom eyeing the desk as we passed it and headed into the elevator. Once we reached the room I heard us all inhale very deep and we entered. This time in the room was Aro, Jane, Renata who was Aro's guard, Caius, and Marcus they all stood with their hands behind their backs.

"Welcome" Aro's voice was calmer then when we had left yesterday.

"Hello everyone" my father made his voice sound monotone.

"Edward and Bella… my, my Bella you still look gorgeous" Aro complimented.

"Thanks" her tone was edgy.

"Alice and Jasper...nice to see you as well where is my good friend Carlisle on this day?"

"He stayed back in Forks" Aunt Alice answered.

"We all know why we are here" he looked at me and then at Jacob who stood behind me his arms wrapped around my waste.

"We have tried to come up with many reasons why this could end badly"

"Like how" I spoke up and looked at the faces of every single Volturi that was standing in front of me.

"First off Jacob isn't a Vampire which means our secret is no longer safe"

"I have a secret too, my whole history is a secret and I told one person but it was to protect him, my kind doesn't kill people for telling our legend" Jacob spoke up as he did I elbowed him lightly.

"We really can't seem to approve of a werewolf marrying one of our kind are you two planning on producing?"

"I well we haven't discussed it but maybe one day we could try I still have most of my human parts" I watched as Jane tilted her head, the same way she had done when she wanted to cause me pain.

"If it is possible for you two to have children… we have worries about what the child will turn out to be, we will have the same issues as when you were born" he stared directly at me.

"Why is it such a problem? If the child doesn't harm anyone or tell anyone's secret what is the difference? I go to school now the same school my parents went to no one has any idea they all think I'm adopted" I explained.

"You never know when things could get out of hand"

"Can't you just let my baby go? You've come after her before and found out that there was no need so why is there a need to now? Jacob has never and will never reveal our secret" My Mom had finally said something.

"Aro there is no need for this meeting these two are innocent" I heard a voice say from behind me. It was the most familiar voice I had ever heard, I slowly turned to see Grandpa Carlisle standing there with Grandma Esmee their arms wrapped around each others.

"Grandpa" I stated I felt a sigh of relief.

"Oh Carlisle my friend we didn't think that you would come all this way"

"This is my granddaughter and the man that she loves, you promised to bring no harm to her, are you trying to break that promise I know for a fact you have never went back on your word before" he walked forward and around us standing directly in front of the group. I heard Jane hiss at him.

"Jane! You do have a point my friend" he bowed his head. Everyone watched each other closely no one knew if they should speak, or get ready to attack. We all felt tension and hostility in the room, what it led to next we all waited for someone to make the next move.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Since you guys wanted more I've decided to come up with a few more drama filled chapters for you... don't worry this isn't the end there is so much more coming :) thank you for reading I can't wait to read your comments.

-Miss Jina

16. The Future

The room was still silent I waited for the Volturi to give us their answer to what was to come. I saw Marcus walk over to Aro and I watched as they began to speak in secret again. I began to feel like the walls of the room were closing in. My heart raced unbelievably fast, I knew that everyone could hear it, especially my Mom she grabbed my hand and squeezed it so tight.

"Well we'll have to take another vote" he looked around at all the members of his crew that were in the room with us. They had the whole night to figure out their decision and here he was telling us that it was all up to a vote? A vote that should have been discussed and a decision should have been made before we had came here today.

"That shouldn't be necessary this whole thing is ridiculous and should end right now" My Grandfather spoke again. He let go of Grandma Esmee and stepped a bit closer. His arms folded in front his chest as he watched Marcus and Aro exchange words silently.

"Your doing it again!" I eyed both Aro and Marcus as I spoke to them with attitude. They all shot me a glance, Jane was ready and I could almost feel the pain it hit me suddenly and I covered my head with my hands, After only a few seconds I felt relief and realized I was protected by my Mom's shield. I watched Jacob drop to his knee's and cry in pain. Around us everyone hissed at each other.

"JACOB" I screamed, Mom noticed and I watched her step toward Jacob to make sure he was protected. Jacob rubbed his head and stood up, he was ready to pounce at any minute.

"Nessie you okay?" he looked directly at me once we was on his feet.

"Fine you?" I answered quickly and he nodded we both turned our attentions back to the problem at hand.

"Aro please lets not drag this on any further, we don't want to put your family in danger and I would appreciate it if you showed us the same courtesy" Grandpa Carlisle seemed to always have a friendly effect on Aro.

Everyone was more on edge then they had been yesterday, I could sense a lot of tension. I watched as Aro's guard used her shield around Aro for his protection. Jane was still trying to concentrate on getting though my Mom's shield so that I could feel the pain. I watched Uncle Jasper as well he was trying to get a hold of everyone's emotions to calm the room down. More guards entered once the commotion had started, the room was now over crowded.

"Attention everyone, can I please have everyone to relax, I want all shields and powers to cease right away" Aro raised his hand like how he had done yesterday to calm everyone. The crowd of people looked at each other, who would drop their power first? Was it a trick, were we being tricked?

"Well..." Aro waited for a minute as he watched each of us. Mom and Renata both dropped their shields at the same time. Aro had kept his eye on Jane.

"Thank you... Carlisle my friend I'm truly sorry for this mess... please forgive me, in conclusion for today we ask that you please hold back on this wedding ceremony for now"

"Why should we do that?" I asked him in an angry tone, why should I not marry Jake just because he wasn't one of us.

"Nessie" my Father hissed. I backed away and put my head down.

"We respect your request, please let us know when you have decided to let this happen" Carlisle bowed his head in respect.

"Will do my dear friend, everyone please leave peacefully, thank you for meeting with us here today, Carlisle be expecting a letter and once again my sincerest apologies for you and your family" he bowed his head in response to Carlisle's bow.

"Lets get out of here" Grandpa turned back to us and began to walk with Grandma Esmee toward the door. I stood frozen still, at least no one was killed, but my marriage with Jacob may not ever happen, on the bright side maybe we could be together un-married and just live happily ever after like that.

"Renesmee come on" my Mom put her arms around my shoulders and moved me toward the door. Suddenly some human instincts kicked in and one minute I was looking toward the door following everyone, then everything went black.

My mind had a million and one questions that I wish could be answered. Where was the person I was a year ago? Why was m relationship with Jacob such an obstacle? When would we be able to just live freely with no worries, if only we were all human these problems would just all go away. The darkness seemed to over take me I had no idea how long it had been since I had actually been in this world. There were no stars, and no voices just a hole of darkness.

"I think she's waking up" I heard what I thought to be Aunt Rosalie's voice. Once I heard a voice a recognizable voice I let my eyes open. The atmosphere around me seemed very familiar it was like I was in the comfort of my own room. Finally when my vision had returned I opened my eyes. I was home, not in Italy I was safely in the comfort of my bed in my room. Aunt Rosalie was sitting on the edge of my bed my Mom on the other. My Father and Jacob stood at the edge of the bed watching me. I felt Aunt Rosalie run her hands through my hair.

"Hey Nessie you feeling okay?" she watched me closely as I tried to sit up. That was not a good idea, my body felt like I had lost all of my energy, I put my head back on the pillow.

"Careful there killer" Mom said taking my hand.

"Why... when did we get home?" my voice felt horse and I felt a craving for blood. I tried to clear my throat after I had spoke.

"We got home two days ago, you were out cold one minute you were following us out the door the next minute you were on the floor" Dad said he was watching me cautiously as I shifted in my bed.

"I've been out for at least 3 days?" I looked at them with a panicked look.

"Everyone was worried about you, Grandpa took a look at you he said you were fine, you were just in a lot of shock and the whole thing must have warn you out" my Mom continued. I looked over at Jacob who had the most worry in his eyes.

"I'm going to go let him know your awake so that he can give you a check up" Aunt Rosalie stated as she stood up. I watched her walk out the door.

"I need to drink, it hurts more than it has ever hurt before I have to get up I need to go hunting" I stated grabbing my neck in pain.

"I'll take you later.... if that's okay with you.. Edward Bella?" Jacob finally spoke up, I thought for a second he had turned into a mute.

"I'd like that" I let out a small smile and looked at my parents.

"We'll see what your Grandfather says" my Mom rubbed her thumb against the top of my hand. I let out a sigh and in a matter of not even 2 minutes Grandpa Carlisle rushed into the room with his medical kit.

"Hello Nessie glad to have you back" he smiled as he came into the room.

"Bella you better call your father, he keeps calling our house line for some reason why he's not calling your line is beyond me.. I think he's worried about Ness" she nodded and left my side.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned taking out his stethoscope and placing it around his neck. I leaned up for him and lifted the back of my shirt so that he could hear my heart.

"I'm hungry Grandpa I really should eat something Am I aloud to go hunting?" I questioned him with a pleading look. He listened closely to the beating of my heart.

"If you can hold out Ness, just wait a few hours for me please?" he looked concerned.

"I don't want you over exerting yourself, you are part human and we can't have you passing out again on us" he stated as I lifted the front of my shirt slightly for him to get a listen. I breathed in and out slowly for him.

"Okay" I looked at Jacob and Dad who were standing there watching Grandpa.

"Is she okay?" my Father questioned.

"She's just fine... she just needs her rest that is all" he smiled. He placed the stethoscope back into his black bag and stood up.

"Make sure she gets plenty of blood in her later, it will help her rebuild her strength" he looked directly at Jacob.

"You can trust me sir" he said in a polite tone.

"Edward son come with me lets leave the kids alone now, Nessie will be just fine" he put his arm around my Dad.

"Alright if you need anything Ness we'll be over at Grandpa's okay?" he looked very concerned.

"Right Dad seriously I'm fine look I can stand up" I pulled the covers off and placed my feet on the ground, after a small balance issue I stood up with ease.

"See back to myself" I smiled at him. I saw a smile form on his face as Grandpa and him left the room. They left just Jake and I alone, we were silent for a few minutes, I sat back on the bed and turned to him. I had never felt nervous around him up until this point, finally all of the bad memories of the past few days came back to my head, we were not aloud to get married without the permission of the Volturi. I knew this hurt him because he wanted it just as much as I did.

"Hey" I said in a quiet voice.

"Hey" his voice was quiet as well.

"Why do I feel this strange feeling right now around you?" I looked at him with fear.

"I'm sorry Renesmee" he walked over to my bed and sat down next to me.

"Sorry about what?"

"That you are stuck with me?" I smacked him across the face after he finished talking. He placed his hand over where I had hit him and looked at me with a shocked looked.

"Don't you ever say that I'm stuck with you, I'm not stuck with you Jake I want to be with you" I scolded him.

"But everything in the world is against us trying to stop what we have"

Before he could speak again I planted a kiss on his lips, his lips responded slowly, I pressed harder against him as I straddled his lap. This time I let my tongue slide across his lips and letting it finally meet his tongue. I pushed him gently down on the bed and pulled my lips away. His lips found my neck, and he made sure every inch of it was kissed. His hands reached around my back and pulled off my t-shirt, I placed my hands under my body and grabbed his shirt. I felt his lips travel down my neck to my collar bone. I moaned with pleasure as we began to explore our options, everything with Jacob felt right and it was not fair that people were against us holding us back from what was the most amazing relationship that anyone could ever have.

"You ready to go?" I was looking to the mirror pulling my messy hair up into a pony tail. He was tangled up in his shirt as he spoke.

"You having problems?" I giggled a little as I watched him spin around in a circle.

"Would you stop laughing and help me" he pleaded. I couldn't stop giggling as I went over and pulled his green shirt back to where it should be. As we came face to face again he planted his lips on mine.

"My beautiful Nessie we will get married I promise you that you will be mine forever" he stated as he pulled out of the kiss.

"I know My Jacob, I know" I smiled walking toward the doorway.

"Lets go Jacob before I feed on you" I teased.

"You did enough of that as a child" he laughed.

"Admit it you liked it"

"Nessie go" he pointed to the door, I giggled and walked a bit fast afraid I would get my butt kicked.

Jacob made sure that I filled myself up until I could not bare to taste another sip of blood. He was worried that since I hadn't eaten in a few days that I should eat as much as possible. After our hunt we headed back to the house everyone was there waiting us.

"Hey Nessie how are you feeling?" Aunt Alice was over by the window as we entered Grandpa's livingroom.

"Better thank you" I smiled as Jake and I headed over to the couch.

"Full Nessie?" Uncle Emmett smiled at me.

"Oh my god if I eat anymore I swear if I could I would puke" I grabbed my stomach and leaned over.

"Well then I guess you're too sick to play some football" I watched as he took his hands out from behind his back and there was the famous football, the one we had not broken yet.

"I'm never too sick to kick your ass" I stood up and placed my hands out ready to catch the football that was in mid-air.

"So who's on my team?" I stated looking around the room.

"Sorry hun Emmett is forcing me to be on his team" Aunt Rosalie came up behind Uncle Emmett and put her arms around his neck.

"He recruited me too" Alice stated walking over with Jasper. I sighed and looked at everyone else.

"We're on your team honey" my Dad shot up and gave Emmett a fighting look. My team consisted of Jake, my Dad, My Mom, and Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esmee chose Uncle Emmett over me. We all headed outside and started up a family game of football. The night sky was dark luckily we had bright lights outside to see where we were playing. It was like old times, everyone was goofing off and having a good time, it was like we had never went to Italy, it somehow felt like all of our problems were behind us, but I couldn't be certain because I felt another storm heading for me, I didn't know what it was but deep inside of me I did feel it....


	18. Chapter 17

17. Goodbye?

It was the sound of the motor bikes that brought me back to the moment I was in. Jake and I made it a habit since he had taught me when ever the weather was fair we headed out on our bikes to enjoy ourselves. It was now the first weekend of August. We waited every day for a letter from Italy, unfortunately it hadn't arrived. I looked over next to me he had pulled up along side of me catching up with a devilish grin on his face. I smiled at him and then faced my attention back at the road ahead. The funny thing is that's exactly what had been on my mind lately. It was the road ahead, the road to the rest of my life. Jessica and Mike's wedding was coming up they pushed it back to the very end of August. Thinking about their wedding made me think about my own, was I too young to be thinking about this? I wanted it badly but should it be a priority? Maybe I should go off to a University and meet new people and explore my options.

Then my mind would wander back to Jacob, what would he do? He refused to leave my side even when I was younger. Since I've only seen the world for 7 years now, I had a whole life ahead of me to get married. I came to a stop at the end of the road. We had been riding around La Push because my parents still had no idea was riding bikes. Jacob stopped right next to me.

"Hey you done already?" he looked at me the sound of the engines roared over our voices.

"Can we head back to your house?" I looked at him with a serious look. He tilted his head with concern.

"You okay?"

"I just want to go relax" I explained. He nodded and we both turned back to the direction we had come in.

On the way back my mind still wandered with what I would tell him when we got back to the reservation. What would he think of my thoughts? As we pulled up both of the engine's ceased and the quiet surrounded me. I pulled off my helmet and we both walked out bikes to the garage.

"So what now?" he came over to me as I placed the helmet on the handle and turned to him.

"Jake I think we should talk" he looked puzzled.

"Okay … please talk" he looked at me with eager eyes.

"I love you Jacob Black" I stalled.

"Well I love you too Nessie but we already know we love each other what is this really about?" he took his big hands and wrapped them gently around mine. I felt his thumbs slide back and forth rubbing the side of my hand.

"I've been thinking…"

"Renesmee Cullen spit it out" his dark eyes stared intensely now into mine. I was quiet I had no idea what I was doing or how I was going to say this to him. What did I really want to do? Had it come to this where the Volturi had scared me too much to have any sort of real relationship with Jacob Black who was my whole life?

"I think we should hold off everything" I spat it out quicker than I had imagined, as quick as it had come out of my mouth my hand released from his to cover my mouth.

"I though the wedding was held off anyway until you graduated High School?" I could feel him getting tense.

"We were but I was thinking longer" there it was it had come out of the bag.

"Nessie after all that just happened do you now not want this?" I put my head down and stared at my feet, I was wearing Mom's old black and white converses. I looked at the holes that were on the side of them to distract me.

"Nessie please answer me" his voice was shaky now.

"I was thinking maybe I could go off to college meet a bunch of new people and then come back here and be with you" my eyes still were glued to the holes in my shoes. At this point his hands slid off of mine. I felt a tear slip from my eyes I was ignoring my watery eyes and had just let them over flow.

"So you want a break is what you are saying?" he was now stepping back slowly.

"I … well we haven't heard from Italy yet and it doesn't look like we ever will"

"NESSIE ITS ONLY BEEN A MONTH" his voice grew loud and his whole body began to tremble.

"Jake don't yell please" I backed away and placed my hands on the work bench behind me.

"I don't understand we've been doing really great you and I can't we just stay together even if we aren't getting married yet?"

"Jake it's not like that I just think if it continues this seriously we'll get married really soon, Aunt Alice said she saw it, it was a fall wedding"

"Yeah the fall of the year you graduate not this fall" he argued.

"Jake I don't want to do this I just think it would be best I don't want to get my hopes up if they won't let us marry"

"Why can't we just get married on our own, why do we need permission from stinking blood suckers" I felt my heart stop the second he had said blood sucker.

"Is that what you think about me and my family that we're blood suckers?" I felt the hurt and began to sob.

"JACOB BLACK I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO LOVE ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE BUT I CAN'T LOVE SOMEONE WHO THINKS I'M A BLOOD SUCKER" I pushed passed him with all of my might and rushed passed him.

"I didn't mean you" I heard him call after me.

"Nessie wait"

"How are you getting home your not running home like this" he called after me again.

"I'm calling my Mom and she's going to come and get me you stay away from me Jacob Black do you hear me stay away" I turned and pointed at him. At this point the sobs felt uncontrollable, I began to have trouble breathing as I spoke.

"Ness it's starting to rain at least come…"

"JAKE!" I yelled. He sighed and I watched him walk back towards the house, before he reached the house he changed into his wolf form and ran into the woods. My eyes could barley read the numbers on my cell phone as I took it out of my pocket. It was a relief when my Mom's voice was on the other line. I began to hear thunder in the distance.

"M-o-m" I cried.

"Oh my sweet Nessie what is wrong where are you baby?" she questioned concerned after hearing my stuttered mom.

"I'm at Jake's can you come and get me, don't tell Dad just you come here please" I cried. After she had promised to come right away I hung up the phone. The rain had started to get heavy but I just stood there staring off into the distance, the road ahead of me. The mistake that I had made today was too big to repair, if I would ever see Jake again, I doubt he would even look my way. I watched about 15 minutes later as my Dad's silver Volvo came up the pathway. Great I thought she must have told him.

"Nessie" it was only my Mom, she had taken my Fathers car for some reason.

"MOM" I yelled I was now soaked as I ran to her, she stepped out of the car and I ran into her arms.

"Is he here I'll kill him for leaving you out here like this"

"No this is my fault all my fault Mom I just made the biggest mistake of my life" I cried.

"Let's talk about this in the car, your soaked" she said calming me down. I pulled away from her and ran to the other side of the car she put the heat on when I got in to help me dry off a bit.

"Explain to me what happened now?" she looked concerned.

"I… I… I think I broke up with Jacob" my eyes were extremely red at this point as I rubbed them some more.

"You think?"

"I told him that maybe since the Volturi didn't want us to get married maybe it was the best thing, I told him I would go to college and I wanted to meet more people and then I would come back for him and we'd get married that's all I said and I didn't mean any of it. I just want him to be safe I don't want anyone touching him or my family because of this. And then he called Vampires blood suckers and that's when I snapped. He phased and ran off and I want him back here" I sobbed as I finished my story. Although I was soaked my Mom took me into her arms and rocked me back and forth.

"Its okay sweetie you just told him how you felt, I had to do it too I'm sure he can handle it"

"But Mom what if he doesn't come back like he did the last time he ran away for a long time you told me, what if he doesn't come back this time? It would be my fault" she pulled me in tighter as she listened to me sob.

"Let's get you back to the house and into clean clothes okay?" she said.

"Can I stay at Grandpa Carlisle's house tonight?" I pulled away and looked up at her.

"Of course sweetie" she told me.

The ride back to the house was quiet every few minutes I let out a sob, my body still had not allowed me to calm down. When we pulled up I saw my Father standing on the porch with his arms crossed.

"Did you tell him?" I shot her a glance.

"I told him I had to pick you up… I had to fight with him to get him to stay he was so worried about you"

"Great now he's going to hate him all over again, and now I have to hear it" I sighed.

"Ness he's worried that's all" I opened the car door and walked right past my Dad.

"Nessie…"

"Not now Dad" I growled. I slammed open the door and ran up to my fathers old room, he had a bed put in his room a while ago when my Mom was still human. I fell onto the big bed with my head buried into the mattress. I had lost him, he was gone would he really disappear forever? Would he be able to leave me? I didn't think he could, he had to keep an eye on me. This was my fault I should have not thought of any of it, although I had my whole life to be with him. I thought that I could handle telling him that it would be best if we waited and came back to each other seriously later in life but without my Jacob life was not worth it. Was this how my Mom felt when he left her? When my father told her to act as if he had never existed? Within a few minutes of me up here by myself I was surrounded by my Mom, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, and Grandma Esmee.

"Mom I don't want Jake to not exist I don't want the same thing that happened to you… I made a mistake I made a huge mistake I want it to be fixed" I felt all of their arms wrap around me, they all let me cry until I had no more left in me.

"Hey is she okay?" I was almost ready to fall asleep I was tucked peacefully under the white comforter on the bed. It was my Dad's voice asking if I were okay. I heard him standing in the doorway it was now down to just Mom and Me.

"Yeah she'll be okay… do you want to know what she said to me?" I heard her get up and my father and her met halfway. I heard him place his arms around her and pull her into a hug.

"What's that?"

"That she doesn't want Jake not to exist like you had told me when you left" I knew she hated bringing that up to him because of how bad he felt. Why did I say that out loud? I heard him let in a big sigh from the painful memory.

"Maybe we should stop telling her our stories…. And let her start her own, she doesn't need to compare her and Jake to you and I like she does"

"Edward he ran off, I called Charlie to see if he could talk to Billy and when he called back he told me that Billy said Jake would not be coming back for a while" her voice had worry in it.

"If that dog hurts my baby is swear I'll be the one to kill him" he growled.

"Shhh honey lets let her get some rest, he would never be able to stay away from her for that long" I heard my Mom say. My Dad let out a big sigh and I heard his footsteps, I knew he was standing over me. He bent down and kissed my forehead. I moved a little bit and opened my eyes.

"Hey Nessie … close your eyes go back to sleep" he whispered.

"Can you and Mom stay here with me tonight? Jake usually sits outside my window" my throat felt horse from crying.

"Of course your mother and I will" he rubbed my forehead with his hand.

"Close your eyes Ness" he leaned down and kissed my head again before sliding into one side of the bed. My Mom shut the lights and the summer moon lit up the room. Mom got in on the other side of the bed and tucked herself in with me too.

"I love you Mom, Dad" I told them.

"We love you too" my Mom answered. I looked up at the moon until my eyes fell heavy from crying. I tried making myself fall asleep completely but all I could think about was him. I wouldn't be happy until he came back to be with me.


	19. Chapter 18

18. Darkness

Jessica and Mike's wedding was three days away, they decided to push it back again this time it was for the first weekend in October, they were having slight financial problems I was told. Mom had just gotten me from my long day of school. I decided to go with Mom to Jessica's for her final dress fitting since Mom was a last minute addition they had just gotten in her dress. We pulled up to Jessica and Mike's new house, Mike was kicked out because of the house full of girls coming for the day. Her house was small and country like. It was a white stucco house with black shutters. There was a white picket fence around the green lawn in the middle leading up to the house was a brick pathway.

"You didn't have to come with me today sweetie" she looked at me as she turned the car off.

"Mom its fine really I can hang out with Melissa while I'm here I told her I was coming and her we really haven't seen each other in school, we don't have any of the same classes" I smiled at Mom to let her know I was okay with watching someone else's wedding. We stepped out of the car, by the time we had closed the door Jessica was standing in the glass door waving. Her dark blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, she had no make up on and she was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Bella I'm so glad you could come, and this must be Renesmee, I can't believe you and Edward adopted" she gushed.

"Yes this is my baby" my Mom told her. She smiled and put her hand out to shake mine.

"I've heard a lot about you from your Mom the last time we got together and Melissa has told me a bit too, why don't you come in the other bridesmaids are coming later, for now let's get you ready Bella" Jessica rambled on. We followed her into the small house the hallway led straight down to the kitchen there was tan carpeting on the floor and white walls. To the right was the living room where she had the dresses laid out. They were light blue tube top dresses.

"Melissa, Renesmee is here" she called up the stairs that was on the left. A few seconds later Melissa came down stairs.

"Hey Nessie sorry I was getting some things together why don't you come into the kitchen and help me get the food prepared for the others coming" she smiled taking my hand. I nodded and she pulled me towards the kitchen. The kitchen table was by the window in a straight line from the front door, on the left was the stove and a counter, the right side of the kitchen had the sink and refrigerator and some more counter space.

"If you want you can pour some chips into bowls they are on the table" she pointed to the small round wooden table. There were a bunch of different style chips with 5 different colored bowls.

"Sure sounds good" I walked over to the bowls and started with the pretzels.

"I have so much to tell you" she stated as she stood on her tip toes to get some plastic cups and paper plates.

"Okay I feel like although I do see you every day I never get a chance to talk so let me hear it" I tried to sound interested in our conversation.

"So my Mom sent me to this camp over the summer… as you know well any way Rebecca and I we entered the camp talent show at the end of the summer we sang of course but that's not the point…" I nodded as I poured more chips into the bowls.

"So there was this guy his name was Evan we had met at camp last summer and I absolutely adored him but he had a girlfriend… well needless to say he dumped her this year right before camp. So he and his friends were in a band, he's the lead singer of course but at the end of the show he came up to me and told me that all summer he was dying to ask me out and he felt really bad that he hadn't and waited till now to tell me. Oh my god my last day at camp was amazing he kissed me and it was special. He lives not too far, he actually lives in Seattle, which is so awesome, and he's coming to the wedding. Your boyfriend can keep him company" she stated. She was now putting out the cheese and crackers. Before I realized the bag of chips I was opening popped open with a loud bang, the word boyfriend went straight through me. Chips flew everywhere.

"Oh … I'm so sorry" I bent down and began to pick up the chips on the floor. I felt them coming the tears I had taught to go away. My eyes grew blurry as I tried to pick up the chips.

"Everything okay in there?" we heard Jessica ask.

"Fine just popped open a bag of chips" Melissa yelled back. She knelt down and tried to help me with the chips. I felt her eyeing me.

"Nessie are you okay?" she questioned. I looked up at her and fell back onto the cold kitchen tile. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head on my knee's.

"Did I say something wrong?" she crawled over to me.

"No Melissa you didn't do anything wrong"

"Oh I get it… you must no longer be seeing him and I brought I up oh my- gosh I'm really sorry" she put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine really it's my fault to begin with. Let's clean up these chips I don't want my Mom to find me crying I told her I was doing well" I wiped the tears that had fallen and looked up at her.

"I'm here to talk seriously if you need me I'm here for you, even if I have to cut class to go to your lunch period I will"

"Honestly I'm doing okay, I just have to keep my mind off of it" I told her. She sighed and looked at me.

"Lets talk about Mitch and how irritating he is and how we are going to be semi related ew" she squealed. That made me laugh a bit her and I always joked about Mitch and his major crush on me.

"He's going to want to dance with me at the wedding now I just know it" I smiled as we both began to pick up the chips.

"You should tell him you want to dance with him that will make it even better" she snickered.

"I like the way your mind works… but won't that make him think I want him?"

She laughed. "He's such a sucker". For the rest of the day at Jessica's her and I helped out the brides maids with their dresses, we served dinner, Mom and I pretended to eat, we didn't put too much on our plates.

"Remember I'll see you bright and early on Saturday we have to all be here to have our hair done at 8:30am" Jessica seemed very nervous and uppity when we were leaving.

"Jess relax everything will be fine… I mean come on your marrying Mike Newton for Christ sakes" my Mom said to her. They both laughed. Melissa had wished me goodbye and hoped for the best between Jake and I even though I knew nothing was going to happen.

That night when I got home I decided I would pick up a book I hadn't done that in weeks, first because of the whole problem with the Volturi and then my break up with Jake. I decided to read "The Shining" because I didn't want to hear anything about romance. Before I got through the first three chapters I fell asleep. Most of my nights lately consisted of dreams. Most of them were dreams about that day at Jacob's when he ran off.

_The wind blew threw my hair I was on my motorbike again, all of my problems seemed far behind me. A few feet behind me another motorbike hummed in the distance. I heard my name being called by a familiar voice, but I would not slow down to let it catch up to me. The voice only made me drive faster it was the fastest I had ever driven. The warm summer breeze hit my face. Then when I looked ahead there was a cliff I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. My heart began to race I knew at this point it was all over. I was going right off that cliff, the scariest part was the fact that I didn't care. I wanted to float off drop into the water hit a sharp rock and hope that it was strong enough to snap my neck and kill me. The voice in the distance grew closer but I made myself drive faster toward the cliff. "If you won't come back to me then there is no reason to live" I yelled right before the bike disappeared from underneath me, now I was floating. It all felt so real as I floated into the air the splash of the bike hit me first. I didn't hear anything just the sound of the familiar voice still calling me name. I looked back once to see the face standing at the edge of the cliff calling for me, there he was my Jacob Black standing there with a frightened look on his face tears streaming down his face. It was too late when I tried to reach for the edge of the cliff after floating for a few minutes and then suddenly dropping to what would most likely be my death…. _

"NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE" I sat up in bed, I felt my heart beating quickly and my hands and head felt a bit damp. I was now sobbing uncontrollably it was the first dream that had woken me. I looked back at my window and could have sworn I saw his fur blowing in the wind.

"JACOB" I ran to my window and opened it.

"JAKE WHERE ARE YOU?" I began to not be able to grasp reality. He wasn't there and he wasn't going to be there, I slid my hands down the window as I dropped to the ground. Suddenly my door slammed open and I heard my parent's voices as they ran to me.

"Renesmee you okay, Nessie sit up please" my Mom stated she was the first to touch my skin.

"I saw him he was out there I know he was Mom I just know it" I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her. My Dad watched in horror.

"Did you have a bad dream?" my Dad asked. I nodded my head and placed my hands against his face, I watched as his eyes widened in horror at the dream I had.

"Nessie how could you think about that" he then wrapped his arms around me as tight as he could.

"I don't know Dad there is no reason for living without him no reason at all if he isn't coming back I may as well be dead" I heard my Mom let out a sigh.

"Nessie look at me" she grabbed my arm. She and My Dad both looked at me.

"RENESMEE CULLEN NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN" she yelled. I watched her eyes, they looked hurt she knew exactly how this had felt and I was killing her with the memories of her past.

"I'm sorry I lost my head I forgot" I told her.

"It's okay, now come on get back in bed" my Father said. I nodded and stood up slowly. They both tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

I opened my eyes and rolled over to face the alarm clock the time ready 1:00pm. I growled as I sat up. I didn't hear any movement around my house so I figured that everyone had gone to Grandpa's for the day. I realized that my parents had let me sleep through school. They must have known I had a rough night and let me sleep right through the day. I quickly put my converses on and headed out into the living room. I was right no one was around as I walked past the table by the door a white envelope caught my attention. I picked it up it was addressed to me from Italy. I opened up the envelope it looked like someone had already looked at it. I began to feel anger build up inside of me what did they do with the letter, did they not want me to see it? I walked over to the garbage pail on the other side of the room next to my parent's computer. I noticed a white crumpled piece of paper that was rolled into a ball. I reached in and grabbed it from the pail. Carefully I opened up the letter to make sure I wouldn't rip it. The paper was very official looking, but it was almost un-able to be read.

_Dear Renesmee Cullen and My Dearest Cullen Family, _

_We are pleased to inform you after a long process of deciding weather this could work. We have come up with a solution. We are sorry it took so long we had to solve an issue over in California. We have decided that based on the love that Renesmee and Jacob have for each other that we will allow a marriage between the two. We ask that if there is any life created in the process to please contact us immediately so that we can discuss how to handle it. We would like to welcome Jacob to our big family and we wish the both of you the very best of luck. _

_Sincerely, _

_Aro _

They were going to hide this from me. I took in a deep breath to try to control my anger. It wasn't working breathing in and out just made me tense and frustrated. Why were they hiding this? It wasn't going to protect me by hiding this letter. I let out a big growl and kicked the garbage pale breaking both lamps on the other side of the room. They came crashing to the floor. I didn't care that I had broken them I was so angry at this point I stormed out of the house and over to Grandpa's. Everyone was outside, it was a nice day for us the clouds covered the sky but the rain wasn't due for another few hours. Uncle Emmet, my Father, and Uncle Jasper were throwing around a football. Grandma Esmee was planting flowers in her garden with my Mom. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie were both washing their cars. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"I DON'T APPRECIATE IT WHEN MY FAMILY MY OWN BLOOD LIES TO ME" I held up the note causing everyone to turn their heads and stop what they were doing. My parents eyed each other and my Mom got to her feet.

"Nessie we were going to …"

"MOM YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TELL ME ANYTHING, DID YOU THINK HIDING THIS WOULD BE BETTER FOR ME?" I looked around at everyone. They all looked like they were frightened of me like I was the enemy.

"Renesmee it really would be better if you didn't know about that letter, you wouldn't hurt anymore if we just forgot…" my Dad began to speak and then cut himself off realizing what he was saying. My Mom shot him a glare that could kill.

"I'VE BEEN SMILING AND MAKING MYSELF HAPPY JUST SO THAT YOU ALL WOULDN'T THINK I WAS CRAZY OR DEPRESSED, I JUST WANTED TO MOVE ON BUT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO … AND NOT KNOWING THIS WOULD MAKE IT WORSE" I began to cry as I could barley yell anymore.

"I can't believe I can't trust my own family" I got to my feet and started to run off into the forest for a hunting trip of my own.

"Don't follow me I'll be back I'm not running away I swear" I pleaded before I left. They all stood there not knowing what to say or do, I waited until I was at a far enough spot to break down. After I relaxed a bit I listened to my environment. I thought I heard something rustling in the wind, I turned hoping maybe by some miracle he would be there, but he wasn't. My Jacob was really gone, it was 3 months and I was all alone. After I went on my fake hunting trip I headed back home. Before I headed home I dropped the letter and ran as fast as I could. Aunt Alice was waiting for me at the edge of our property.

"I thought I was getting married in the fall" I grumbled at her.

"Nessie please listen to me" she pleaded.

"Go ahead" I turned back to her.

"I'm sorry I thought that It was your wedding I saw but in all honesty I think it was Mike and Jessica's but something I feel something is going to happen" she stated.

"You feel you can't see it, because you can't see me or Jake. Aunt Alice I don't want to be rude but I really don't want to talk about this" I told her.

"Right I'm sorry" I walked away and came across Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper still tossing the football.

"Hey Nessie I know a way to forget about everything come play with us" Uncle Emmett called. I guess it couldn't hurt a nice game of football could distract me from my current situation.

"Okay" I smiled. Uncle Emmett wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I voted to tell you" he whispered.

"You were the only one on my side huh?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah, but lets forget about it and let's kick Jasper's ass" he smirked.

"Oh you guys aren't going to gang up on me are you?" Uncle Jasper questioned.

"You bet we are" I yelled back.

I touched my dress for Jessica's wedding. It was a long purple spaghetti strap dress, the dress parted in the middle and a lighter purple shade was on the inside. Aunt Alice had picked it out with me a few weeks prior when I begged her to take me shopping. I sighed and went over to my bed. I didn't think I would be able to sleep, my life was a mess, no one wanted me to know about the letter, we finally had the permission to be together and he wasn't even here to see it. I wrapped myself in the blanket as I leaned over to watch out my window. I noticed on the floor of my closet was the wolf he had gotten me, after staring at it for a long period of time I got up and picked it up.

"I wish you were here with me we could be getting married, but I guess you are never coming back" I spoke to the wolf as if it were him. I cradled it in my arms holding it close, smelling it, it had his smell his scent smelled like the forest and I loved it. I let a tear escape and walked back to bed with the wolf close to me. After getting myself situated I closed my eyes holding the wolf tight against my body.

_The meadow was bright green, I smelled good old summer. The sun was shining in the sky and my skin lit up sparkling a little. Then I smelled it his scent I turned to see him walking toward me, he looked just like I had remembered. Tall, dark and handsome, I watched as his hair blew in the wind as he ran for me. When he reached me I felt his warm arms pick me up and spin me around. "My Nessie I will never leave you, never again" he spoke. "You promise?" I asked him. He nodded. As quickly as he came into my dream I felt him slipping away. It was like he was a figment of my imagination. His body turned to dust as it floated away. "No don't leave me you promised" I cried out. _

The sound of the alarm woke me from my sleep, when my eyes flashed open I still held the wolf close to my chest. I checked the window, no one was there. My door opened slowly and someone knocked.

"Nessie Sweetie you awake?" my Mom questioned.

"Yeah Mom come in" I told her. She came over to me and sat down on the bed, I sat up as she sat down. She looked down and noticed I was holding the wolf. I quickly threw it into the closet from my seat.

"It's okay to hold that Ness" she stated. I nodded.

"Look, I really was only looking out for your, I know we haven't spoken much since the other night about the letter but we really just wanted you to be safe"

"Mom it's fine, I'm over it" I lied. She smiled and put her hands through my hair.

"Okay, look I need to head over to Jessica's I'm getting my hair done with everyone, your Father is going to bring you to the church at noon" she said.

"Okay I'll be ready" I promised. She kissed my head and exited the room. I let out a big sigh and fell back onto my bed. This would be the longest day of my life. I was supposed to bring Jake with me, but I would be bringing myself. Would I be able to get through today without crying? Without wishing he was there? I could try. I took a deep breath and began to get myself ready for the day I had faced ahead.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Credit to Jason Mraz and Michael Bubble for the songs used in this chapter "I'm Yours" and "Lost"

19. Meet You There

"You look beautiful Renesmee" it was Aunt Alice I was twirling around in my mirror. I shot a look at her. I was pretty proud of myself after all she had taught me, I had my dress on it reached my ankles and I had on silver ballet shoes to keep me comfortable. I had even done my hair by myself, I had two strands of my hair curled hanging in front of my face, part of it was up in a nice bun and the rest lay on my shoulders.

"Thank you… you taught me everything I know about looking beautiful Aunt Alice" I looked at her. We had been a little shaky since I yelled at her the other night.

"And Aunt Alice I'm very truly sorry that I snapped at you the other day, I really was just upset with the fact that everyone wanted to hide the note from me. I didn't mean to take the whole vision thing out on you" I stopped looking at the mirror and looked in her direction.

"Don't be… you have every right to be angry with us, now can I please have a hug from you?" she asked. I smiled and walked toward her with open arms.

"That's better, now you better get your butt out there you Father is waiting" she stated as we pulled away from each other.

"Yup, thanks again Aunt Alice" I ran to my bed to grab my matching purse and ran out to door. When I got outside Dad was standing at his Volvo waiting. He had on a black suite jacket with a white shirt underneath his hair was messy still but looked respectful for a wedding at the same time.

"Renesmee you look beautiful" he told me once we were in the car.

"Thanks Dad you don't look half bad yourself" I stated as he turned the car on. The drive to St. Anne's was a very quiet trip. As we pulled up we noticed that we were pretty much one of the last cars to show up. This church didn't look anything like a church it was small and had white siding there were two big green doors, next to each door was a long window. There were two steps that led up to the church and a handicapped ramp in the middle. I shut the car door and Dad and I headed into the church.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he looked at me before he was about to open the doors.

"Dad really I'm fine let's just do this" I told him opening up the door. Inside the church was very old looking, the carpeting on the floor was brown and the walls were white, there were three arch ways we walked into the middle one and found our seats in the back of the church. Both Mitch and Melissa were in the wedding of course so I didn't see either of them. Rebecca sat a few pews in front of me, once I sat down her head turned to face me and she waved. Her hair was nicely straightened and she had a red headband in her hair, her makeup was way out of control but she managed to make it look great.

"Who's that?" Dad nudged my side.

"That's a girl from school, Rebecca" I informed him.

"You can go sit with your friend I'm sure you don't want to sit with your old Dad" he stated.

"No Dad I'm fine here really" I smiled. He smiled back at me and placed his arm around my shoulder. I looked ahead of me, the pews were all a light colored wood, the brown carpet covered the whole church, up front was the alter, there was one step up to it there was a table and two chairs behind it with a large stained glass window behind them. I heard the organ player stop and everyone quieted their voice. Then the music started it was the wedding march like usual. The beginning of it any way started. Everyone in the church turned to the back I saw Mom and some weird guy. He had dark shaggy hair and black frame glasses. They were all in peach tuxes the men, and the girls had on light mint green tube top dresses with shawls over their shoulders.

"Now those are colors" my Dad joked as Mom moved forward. She smiled at the both of us as Dad made me laugh a bit.

"Tell me about it" I joked back with him. I tried to ignore the fact that we were at a wedding and the whole thing just made my heart break a little bit more. There were 4 other "couples" that walked down the isle, then there was Melissa she looked tense maybe it was because Mitch was at her side. She mouthed "Help me" to me and I just smiled at her, when Mitch noticed I was sitting there he did this childish wave thing, and I heard my Dad laugh from behind me.

"Ahh that is mini Newton" I elbowed him in the stomach but he kept laughing. Mike had already been standing at the Alter, he looked very nice I had thought his blonde hair nicely spiked short, he was the only man in a black tux and he looked a bit nervous to be honest. I could see the water droplets on his face. I even noticed him staring at Mom a few times.

"Newton's not over Mom" I whispered. Dad snickered as he watched Newton eyeing her. Then the official wedding march began. We all stood up and looked toward the door. It was Jessica and her Dad. She looked amazing, she had a beautiful ball gown on it was a pure white cupcake dress. The fabric was silky and there were beads lining the bottom of the gown, she had a long train which flowed down the isle, her face covered under the beautiful vale that hung from the top of her hair.

"She actually looks good" my Dad teased.

"Dad!" I yelled softly. He snickered and we watched Jessica walk down the isle, I turned my attention back to Mike who now stopped looking at Mom and had his focus on Jessica. Once she walked to him he smiled and I could see him mouth "I love you" to her. We all stayed standing. The priest walked forward he was a heavy set guy with a bald head and waddled a little as he walked.

"We are gathered here today for the wedding of Jessica Stanley and Michael Newton, let us pray" he held his hands up and began mumbling some sort of gibberish.

"Shouldn't we be burning right now?" I whispered in Dad's ear. He laughed at my joke.

"You read too many Vampire stories my dear" he laughed. I smiled at the thought if only these people knew what the 3 of us were, especially the priest standing up front. I snickered at the thought.

It seemed that Jessica had wanted the longest ceremony possible, because when the priest said I know pronounce you Husband and Wife you may Kiss the bride an hour and fifteen minutes had past since we had been there. All of the wedding party came scampering down the isle and the newly weds did too, Mike shot a glance over at us and my father did a casual wave with an evil grin, Mike turned away quickly and I laughed.

"Dad you and I are horrible" I told him.

"Yeah I know but its fun, admit it" he told me. I smiled at him as we made our way to the procession line of kissing and saying congrats.

"Edward, Edward Cullen" we were the next ones to meet them in the line. It was Mike's voice.

"Hello Newton nice to see you… Jessica" he nodded.

"Well I see you and Bella are still happy" he took a gulp.

"Yeah we couldn't be better have you met my daughter Renesmee" Mike took a quick glance.

"Yeah we've met in the parking lot of school a few times" he greeted me with a head nod. We gave our best wishes to them and headed out the door where everyone was standing waiting to blow bubbles at the happy couple since rice could not be thrown due to birds eating it and dying. Bubbles were not as much fun as pelting someone with rice.

"Edward?" I heard another voice question. It was one of her bridesmaids.

"Angela" he smiled.

"Hi… Bella said you would be here how the heck are ya?" she questioned. She was a cute girl she wore black framed glasses and she was very thin with long dark hair.

"I'm doing really well" he smiled. She smiled back and turned back toward the happy couple. Dad pointed out a few people from High School for me, there was Ben who was still with Angela, Eric, Lauren and a few others I can't quite remember their names.

"Hey you two having fun yet?" it was Mom she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Tons … I saw Mike eye balling you up there Mom" I told her.

"That Mike" she smiled. We all laughed and Dad took her into his arms. I watched as she looked perfectly comfortable wrapped up in his arms. At that point I began to regress and I was thinking of Jacob and how much I missed being there in his arms. He would always just hold me and have this smile on his face like I was a special prize. Mike and Jessica hopped into a long white limo. Mom had to go with them and the rest of the bridal party.

We all headed to Mike's parents house for the reception. The small brown house had cars parked all over the lawn when we arrived. We walked around the house and into the back yard, it looked amazing. A white tent took up the entire property line, there was a plastic lining that lined the whole tent in case of rain, the dance floor was in the middle it was a dark wood color and the tables surrounded it. At the far end was the bride and grooms table. The DJ was set up a few feet in front of them on the dance floor. Dad and I grabbed our seating assignments. Mine had said "Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black table number 5" I looked at it and almost lost it when my Dad's arm interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at him with a fake smile.

"Let's sit" he stated. We both walked to a table not to far from the bridal party's table. The decorations were beautiful, long strings of lights hung from the tents ceiling. It reminded me of a winter setting.

"Everyone get ready for the bride and groom" I heard the DJ announce. Everyone stood up and began clapping The Song Accidentally in Love by the Counting Crows came on as the bridal part entered the room. Mitch and Melissa did this funky dance as they entered the room as they made their way under the arms of the rest of the bridal party.

"And now for the first time ever let's give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Mike Newton" he DJ yelled. Everyone began cheering and shouting as the two of them entered the room. Mike had lifted Jessica off her feet and carried her through the arms. He let her dance as a semi upbeat song started.

"Mike and Jessica have chosen "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz for the first dance" I watched as they took each other in their arms and began to dance. I watched them for a few minutes they smiled at each other and I saw a sparkle in Mike's eyes as he watched his wife. I watched as Mike mouthed some of the lyrics to Jessica.

"_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing We're just one big family And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved So I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm sure There's no need to complicate, our time is short This is our fate, I'm yours" _

I felt my father put his arm around me.

"Will you dance with me?" he questioned. I smiled at him and before I could began to cry he took me onto the dance floor where many couples had gathered now. I saw Mom grab one of the camera's that were on the tables so that the guests could take pictures. She took a picture of me and my Dad as we danced.

"Don't tell your Mom but you're a better dancer" he laughed. I smiled and looked over at her she had a huge smile on her face as she watched us dance together. Before we knew it a dance song came on and everyone on the dance floor started to step up a beat including Mike and Jessica. That was our cue to get off the dance floor. I walked into Mom's arms.

"You look great Mom" I told her.

"So do you baby" she smiled.

"Why don't you go hang out with your friends" she pointed to Melissa, Mitch, Rebecca and Gary who were waving at me. I smiled and kissed them both before running off.

The rest of the wedding wasn't too bad we mainly stayed on the dance floor the entire night goofing off. Mitch forced me to do the YMCA, The Cha Cha slide and the chicken dance, where I looked completely crazy and I noticed Mom taking pictures. Nothing could be more embarrassing then the Chicken dance. He also attempted to get me to do the Macarena he grabbed my arms and began to show me exactly how to do it since I had never really seen it. Melissa's new beau was an amazing guy he never stopped watching her not once. He had shaggy blonde hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He danced with us too, and fit in perfectly with our group. It was nearing the end of the night, the father daughter and mother son dance was over and the cake was being cut. The music slowed as the DJ made an announcement.

"Alright everyone while the cake is being served lets take someone special and dance the night away with them, we have a mix of slow songs and I want to see all of you couples in love here right now" he spoke. I turned away from the dance floor I heard footsteps from behind me. The night at finally come and the white lights all around us lit up the tent like there was still sun beaming through it. The intro to a song started, it sounded like he was repeating it until there were people on the dance floor.

"Nessie" Mitch's voice sounded worried.

"Yes Mitch?" I turned to him.

"Can you dance with me please I'd really like it if you did" his eyes looked sincere. I looked over at my parents my Dad had gotten my Mom up to dance with him. They smiled at me and then I looked back at Mitch.

"I'll dance with you" I told him. I could feel my eyes tear up as he took my hand. He twirled me into his arms and smiled when I faced him.

"Where did you learn to dance?" I asked.

"My Mom" he laughed. I laughed at him.

"Why are your eyes watery Ness?" he questioned.

"I'm fine really lets just dance okay?" I looked at him and I felt a tear fall.

"Nessie you are not okay"

"Mitch just shh" I told him as the song began I lay my head down on his shoulder facing outward. I felt his heart pounding, I knew this would make him happy and I didn't want to ruin the moment for him. After the first song ended he whispered in my ear.

"You want to stop dancing?" he questioned.

"Mitch no this is keeping me distracted please just dance with me again?" I questioned I looked at him with my tear stained face. He touched my cheek and tilted his head.

"Okay but let me know when you want to stop" he looked concerned. I nodded and watched his facial expression as the next song began.

_I can\'t believe it\'s over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
And I never saw the writing that was on the wall  
If I\'d only knew  
The days were slipping past  
That the good things never last  
That you were crying_

I began to feel numbness surround my body as the words pierced through my head, I tried to concentrate on the fact that I was dancing with Mitch and I had to accept that he would never come back to me.

I picked my head up and looked toward the entrance to the tent, I had to take a double look because I though I had seen someone familiar. I took a second a third and a fourth glance I was not hallucinating he was standing there his face had a smile on it, he had on dark dress pants his white shirt was not tucked in, and he wore a black tie. His hair still looked long and silky.

_Summer turned to winter  
And the snow it turned to rain  
And the rain turned into tears upon your face  
I hardly recognize the girl you are today  
And God I hope it\'s not too late  
It\'s not too late_

_  
_"Jake" I whispered. Mitch pulled away and turned to the direction I was looking at, he was moving forward toward me and I could feel the tears pour from my eyes. My Mom hit my Dad to look at who was walking over. I felt like the music had stopped and everything was happening in slow motion, the DJ had some weird remix of this song because in between the verses just music played. Mitch let go of me and I slowly met up with the familiar figure. We stood face to face, his eyes were watery then I heard the chorus of the song.

_\'Cause you are not alone  
I\'m always there with you  
And we\'ll get lost together  
Until the light comes pouring through  
It\'s when you feel like you\'re done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you\'re not lost  
When your world\'s crashing down  
And you can\'t bear the cross  
I said, babe, you\'re not lost_

We stood there staring at each other neither of us moved we both let tears fall from our eyes. He made the first move his big arms wrapped around my body and he held me tight. I felt him swaying me back and forth as if we were dancing. We both were speechless and just let the song play as we both took in the lyrics. __

Life can show no mercy  
It can tear your soul apart  
It can make you feel like you\'ve gone crazy but you\'re not  
Things have seemed to change  
There\'s one thing that\'s still the same  
In my heart you have remained  
And we can fly fly fly away  


I heard another voice singing with the music it was a deep beautiful voice it was Jake's, he began to sing the chorus in my ear. I held him tighter and tears poured quickly from my eyes.

_\'Cause you are not alone  
And I am there with you  
And we\'ll get lost together _

_Until the light comes pouring through  
It\'s when you feel like you\'re done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you\'re not lost  
And the world\'s crashing down  
And you can not bear the cross  
I said, baby, you\'re not lost  
I said, baby, you\'re not lost  
I said, baby, you\'re not lost  
I said, baby, you\'re not lost _

**(Michael Bubble; Lost) **

The song ended and another slow song came on, I wasn't paying attention to the song that was on I was too busy remembering his scent and the way his body felt.

"Your not lost anymore my Nessie I'm here, I promise you I won't walk away again it was wrong for me to just leave like that I found the letter it was in the meadow" he spoke. I looked up at him my eyes were red.

"You were there that day weren't you?" I looked at him, he nodded.

"I never left Ness, I've been watching you protecting you making sure that you were okay, I was there the night you had a nightmare and looked for me, I really was there Ness I wanted so badly to comfort you but I was afraid to"

"Why didn't you comfort me, I was fine up until a few days ago really I was perfectly fine and right then I could have used you" I told him.

"Nessie you didn't want me in your life you said that and made it perfectly clear but I can see now that you want me here and that you need me here you're a wreck baby" he touched my cheek and wiped the remaining tears. He picked up my left hand and looked at my ring finger.

"See you never let me go" he ran his thumb over the ring that was still on my finger. I had completely forgot to take it off, no one mentioned anything to me I smiled through my tears.

"I never wanted you to go"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen my life my every thing will you still be my wife?" he questioned with his hands now on my shoulders.

"I will forever be yours My Jacob I Promise" I cried. He looked at me and let a few more tears escape his eyes. We stood on the dance floor in each others arms until the slow songs ended. After they had ended a few more fast songs began to play and my friends came back over to join me and Jacob. They all greeted him with open arms the rest of the night was a lot more fun. Jake and Melissa's boyfriend Evan were at the start of the conga line making everyone laugh at their dance.

My parents allowed Jacob to come over after the reception, they left us alone we both lay on my bed my head was on his chest as I listened to his heart beat.

"So next fall that will be you and I?" he kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, you and I that sounds good" I looked up at him as my chin rest on his chest.

"I'm glad you came back I was about to snap without you"

"I thought about you every second which was why I couldn't just stay away" he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Seth and Sam found me because they kept seeing you in my head and they were pissed about it so they came to find me, and that's when I stayed around protecting you"

"I love you" I said to him.

"I love you too" he planted his lips against mine. The high that I had felt the first time was coming back. I was having an out of body experience and I didn't want it to stop. I was happy to have him back in my life and to know that I would never have to loose him again, for as long as I lived which was forever. I would have my Jacob forever.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Here is a quick filler chapter to lead into the big chapter the last chapter of this story anyway… let me know what you guys think…

20. A New Beginning

Time passes rather quickly when things turn out the way they are supposed to. The rest of the school year passed quickly, Christmas and the New Year came and went faster than I could blink. Graduation and Prom were nothing to get too excited over. We all enjoyed ourselves I took Jake of course, my friends loved him and it was a perfect night. This year had topped last year, I wasn't running away from anything and I was perfectly happy with my life.

After careful consideration I decided on going to college, Jacob was excited when he found out the news. I applied to several schools including Harvard, Dartmouth of course… and finally a school close to home The University of Washington. I applied for the school of Medicine. I was very interested in the way my Grandpa Carlisle was able to help so many people for so long and I think it made him a better Vampire. He helped me with my application for the school and even let me help him out around the hospital being sort of an intern. I had waited 4 months for their decision after being accepted to the other schools. I had to apply under late decision since I didn't make up my mind until late December. I remember the day I received an envelope from the University.

_Jake and I were sitting in my room relaxing and talking about our plans. It was the day before graduation and I was a wreck. I hadn't heard from Washington and I had to decide where I would be going in the fall. We had decided that if I didn't get in we would stay here and not worry about school because I wanted to spend time with my family and not be torn away from them. My Father had burst through the door, Jake and I looked up from our talk. _

_"Nessie, Nessie come quick there's a letter here for you" my father had a huge grin on his face when he entered. Jacob and I exchanged glances and without thinking ran as quick as we could into the living room. When we got to my living room my Mom, Dad and Grandpa Carlisle were standing there. Mom had the tan colored envelope in her hands with a smile on her face. _

_"Here your letter came from The University of Washington" she said putting her hand out to give me the envelope. I almost ripped it out of her hands. I slipped my fingers under the lip of the envelope to open it. Jacob's arms were wrapped tightly around my shoulders. Everyone watched with anticipation. _

_"Read it out loud honey" my Dad stated. I took one deep breath and grabbed the stack of papers inside the envelope. The top letter was white with the school's stamp on the top. I took in one last breath and began to read. _

_"Dear Renesmee Cullen, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the School of Medicine under the University Of Washington…" _

_I couldn't read anymore I felt my eyes began to tear as my Mom screamed in joy. _

_"Oh my god I got in" I looked up and everyone was staring at me, my Mother had her hand over her mouth. I ran out of Jacob's arms and into my parents. Grandpa Carlisle joined in on the celebration. _

_"What is the racket in here?" Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie had peaked their heads in from the front door. _

_"She got in to the University of Washington" I heard Jacob say. _

_"Nessie congrats" they both stepped in and walked toward the group hug. _

_"Hey she's my nice… let me give her some love too" Uncle Emmett exclaimed as the others let go of me. I gave both him and Aunt Rosalie a hug as well. _

_"You know how difficult it was to keep this in" I heard Aunt Alice enter, she was with Uncle Jasper and Grandma Esmee. _

_"Aunt Alice you knew?" I looked at her in shock as everyone crowded into our little living room. _

_"I know everything my dear… even if I can't see you… I saw them and I saw their decision" she smiled. _

_"How could you hide this" _

_"Because this is the best way to find out" she stated. _

That was one of the best days of my life but there was one other day that was even better…

Now it was my day, my wedding day the day that I had been waiting for since the moment the promise bracelet was put on my wrist. Although I was young and really unaware at that moment, I knew that this was what I had wanted. We decided that we would get married on the reservation at Jacob's, Billy didn't mind one bit and the council decided it was okay for us Vampire's to infest their land. It was a beautiful summer day in mid July. Since college started in mid-August we planned for a July wedding so we had time to get away from our problems for a few weeks. Although the sun was not shining the clouds were not threatening and the weather channel told us we were all clear.

I was sitting in the bathroom at Grandpa Charlie's house the girls were all getting ready here, while all of the guys in the wedding were getting ready where the wedding was taking place at Jake's. We had decided to actually have a bridal party. I had my Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Melissa and Emily as my bridesmaids. Jacob had Sam, Seth, and his two other buddies Quil and Embry. He chose Sam as his best man. I didn't want Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice fighting over maid of honor so I chose Melissa since her and I had become best friends over the past year. They didn't mind at all. I was sitting facing the mirror in only my undergarments. I was in my white corset and white silk panties. The corset had a simple flower design and it had to be tied up in the back.

"Nessie its Mom you okay in there?" I heard her knock at the door.

"You can come in" I told her. She walked into the bathroom that was once hers. I was still standing there holding onto the sink and looking into the mirror. My hair was also done already Aunt Alice had put it up in a low bun that was absolutely perfect.

"You are still not dressed?" she questioned. She was already in her dress it was dark blue dress, with sleeves that lay at her shoulders. She and Grandma Esmee had the same dress.

"No" I sighed and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she stood next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm just thinking don't you find it scary that after only being born about 8 years ago your daughter is running off to get married?" she looked at me and sighed.

"I'm a little sad we didn't get much time together before this happened" she confessed.

"Me too Mom" I was about to cry when she pulled me into a hug.

"Renesmee I love you so much, and I'm just glad that you are happy. How many girls get their fairytale planned out for them?" she questioned pushing me away a bit to look at my teary face.

"You have a point most girls have to really look to find someone who they get to run off with, as much as I would have loved to meet new people and be normal I'm glad it turned out like this Mom, I'm grateful that you and Dad met, that you and him worked everything out, and now I'm here and I get to have the most wonderful life, I have it all Mom I really do" I told her. She smiled.

"You do baby, and no matter what your father and I will always be here and you have so many people who love you. I really don't mind today at all I'm quite happy to be honest" she said with a loving smile.

"Me too Mom" there was a knock at the door at that moment.

"Nessie, Bella can I come in" it was Aunt Alice. I wiped my tears and we both answered "yes" at the same time.

"Do we have a Bridezilla on our hands? Is that why we aren't dressed yet?" Aunt Alice snickered.

"No Aunt Alice just Vampire's here today" I joked. Both Mom and Alice laughed.

"Come on your dress is awaiting you in your Mom's old room" she smiled. Alice had blind folded me for my dress fitting so that I couldn't see the dress she, Aunt Rosalie and Grandma Esmee worked on.

"Are you going to blind fold me again?" I questioned her.

"Well if you want to walk down the isle like that it can be arranged"

"Right… show me to the dress" I pointed out. We walked across the hall and into Mom's old room, the only thing missing was the bed, which was in my room, her desk was still there, and Grandpa had put an old couch in the room. The dress was draped over the couch in a bag. Melissa, Aunt Rosalie, Grandma Esmee, and Grandma Rene were all there waiting for me. Emily was going to meet us there she had some hungry hyper werewolves to care for before the wedding.

"I know this is a girls changing room but does everyone have to be in here while I'm naked?" I questioned. Everyone else was in their dresses already too. Melissa had on a short purple dress with a strap that tied around her neck the other dresses that Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie wore were a longer version of it.

"Oh Nessie relax" Aunt Rosalie laughed. I crossed my arms and waited for the dress.

"Well let me see it finally" I told them. Aunt Alice and my Mom grabbed the dress and un- zipped the bag it was in.

They revealed the dress to me it was beautiful it was an Ivory colored dress. It had short sleeves that were made out of lace that grazed my shoulders. The top of the dress had a corset feel to it, the back had buttons that flowed down the back. The front had a design made of lace, while the bottom was silky smooth and on the very tip of the train there was a flower pattern in lace that covered the entire bottom of the dress.

"O Wow I can't wear that" I laughed.

"Nessie what are you talking about your wearing this thing weather you like it or not" Aunt Alice stated.

"No, it's way too beautiful"

"It's because you are beautiful" My Mom chimed in. Grandma Rene stood off to the side holding the vale. It was a laced headband that matched the style of the dress, and an ivory colored long netted vale that attached to the headband. I stepped forward and they all had to help me get this dress on. Once it was settled on me Grandma Rene came over with placed the headband on my hair, and once that was in place she attached the vale. Everyone was quiet and in Awe as they looked at me.

"What do I have something in my teeth?" I questioned. They looked at me and all started to laugh.

"Nessie look" Grandma Rene grabbed the long mirror they had brought over and placed it in front of me. My mouth dropped open when I had seen what I looked like. It wasn't me, I was a new person I was the person who would be Mrs. Jacob Black. I said it again in my head just so that I could hear it. Mrs. Jacob Black…. I would no longer be Renesmee Carlie Cullen I would be Renesmee Carlie Black.

"You'll catch flies like that shut your mouth Nessie" Melissa stated with a laugh. Aunt Alice put her hand under my chin and closed my mouth.

"Told you" Mom said. If tears could pour out of her eyes they would have. She gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"Mom don't you'll make me cry" I pleaded. I saw Grandma Rene she was on the verge of tears, she hadn't really been around because Mom made sure she stayed in Jacksonville just incase things got out of hand up here, Mom did send her pictures of me growing up, and told her that everything was a need to know basis, just like Charlie had been told.

"Hello ladies" I heard a male voice say it was my Dad.

"EDWARD GET OUT OF HERE" Aunt Alice yelled.

"I'm here to pick up some beautiful ladies, I'm aloud to see my daughter I'm not the man she's marrying" he pleaded.

"Ladies prepare man in the room" Aunt Rosalie snickered. We heard his footsteps coming up the stairs, when he appeared in the door way, he was wearing a nice black suit and was all spiffy.

"Nessie…" he stated still standing in the doorway.

"Yes Dad?"

"You look just like your mother did on our wedding day, absolutely beautiful" he looked at me and then at my Mom who was in her own Mom's arms.

"Thanks Dad" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Charlie and Sue are here to take you and your Mom to the Black's… I'm going to drive all you other ladies" he stated.

"We'll be down in a minute, is Jasper here to take pictures yet?" Aunt Alice questioned. Uncle Jasper volunteered to take pictures for the wedding so we wouldn't have to pay some random photographer and one of the council members that Billy knew volunteered to video tape the ceremony.

"Oh yeah he's here too" he said.

"Thanks a lot Edward" I heard him shout up the stairs. Alice smiled and made her way downstairs to her man.

"Alright Nessie it's time to take some pictures with us ladies and then it's off to your wedding" Grandma Esmee said taking my shoulders.

"Okay let's do this"

Today would be my last day as a Cullen as I was accepted into Jacob's family I would be a Black. I took one last look at myself before I headed down the stairs to join the others, after my minute alone I was ready to face the unknown world downstairs. I was ready to be the perfect wife for the perfect husband.


	22. Chapter 21

21. Forever & Always

There we were me my Mom and Melissa with Grandpa Charlie and his date Sue Clearwater in the front seat. It was a little crowded in the cruiser but Jacob and I were trying to save up money for our future together, without the help of anyone but ourselves. My mom reached over and grabbed my hand as we reached the line from Forks into La Push.

"This is it" I said. I felt my heart racing again, it wasn't a bad feeling it was actually the best feeling in the entire world.

"What's that sweetie?"

"This is the last time I will be crossing this line as a single lady" I informed her. She nodded with a smile.

"It's a good feeling isn't it Ness?" she questioned. I could tell she was thinking of Dad and their wedding and how incredibly in love they both were.

I looked out the window at the Black house, it looked so different. The front yard was set up for the ceremony. There were white chairs set up facing the house, a long red carpet lay from where the car had stopped in front to a gazebo that was made just for the wedding. It was crafted by Jacob himself, he was proud of himself. He and Sam had worked on it for about a month making sure it was perfect. It was a circular gazebo small and perfect for the ceremony, green vines and purple flowers ran up and down the sides and looked like they were apart of it. Off to the side by the garage was a tent like Jessica had for her wedding, where we would all head off to once the ceremony had finished. It also looked like Billy had some work done on his house, because it looked like a little cottage from a perfect fairytale. Melissa and Mom looked at me as Grandpa and Sue got out of the front seat. I watched as Sue made her way to sit down while Grandpa Charlie stayed back. The others were in the cars behind us, Alice and Jasper had come in Alice's car, and everyone else at the house went with Dad.

"Nessie before this thing gets started I want you to know how proud we all are of you, you've accomplished so much in so little time, and I can't believe you will now be on your own"

"Thanks Mom" I stated. She grabbed me and hugged me tight. I looked to Melissa and hugged her too.

"Melissa thank you so much for being here too, I'm glad we got to be really close this past year I couldn't have done any of this girly stuff without you two and of course we have to thank Aunt Alice because she is crazy about weddings" I laughed.

"Make sure you don't forget about me okay?" she smiled I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't mess up your makeup" I laughed. She caught the tears before they fell and laughed.

"Don't worry I'm staying right here while I go to school, I'll make sure we plan an outing, and you need to bring that boyfriend of yours around too" I noted making her feel a little better.

I heard Clair De Lune being played by someone playing the piano I couldn't see who it was, but that wasn't who I was looking for. I looked down the isle to see Jacob standing there with Sam, Seth, Quil and Embry. I also began to notice the people sitting in the seats, one side was a mix of Vampire's and human's the other was a mix of werewolves and humans, how we got everyone together and peaceful was beyond me. I looked again at Jake he stood there perfectly still with a huge smile on his face as he and Sam chatted up a storm. His hair was a little shorter, he must have gotten it cut for the occasion and he finally learned to tuck in his dress shirt. He had a black jacket on and black pants, with spiffy dress shoes. All the boys looked the same as they stood up there with their long hair swaying in the breeze. Billy sat in his chair up at the front. My father opened the door and let out Melissa and my Mom. All of the girls were standing outside of the car I was still not aloud out until they all had marched down the isle. I watched out the window as my wedding party began to form a line. The boys who once stood up by the gazebo were heading back down the isle toward their bridesmaids. After all of our differences they all promised to keep their cool because they wouldn't want to ruin the most perfect day. Everyone turned their attention toward the car. This was it I thought Jacob and I would finally be a "family".

The first "couple" down the isle was Emily and Embry, followed by Alice and Seth, Rosalie and Quil and then the best man and maid of honor Sam and Melissa. My Mom walked down the isle with Grandpa Charlie right before me and Dad. I heard the door open and I looked up at him.

"Ready Ness?" he had a big smile on his face as he put his hand out to me.

"To be honest I've never been so sure and ready in all of my life" I told him.

"Great, everyone is waiting for you" he grabbed my hand and I began to climb out of the back seat.

"Nessie you are shaking" he pointed out.

"I'm just nervous, a lot of people around" I laughed as I finally stood up. My Father stood in front of me and made sure my dress was perfect and put my vale over my face. I took in one deep breath as he faced forward and showed me to the crowd. Everyone stood up as the music began to play.

"Here we go baby" he stated, I wrapped my arm around his and I felt him move before I did.

"Come on" he laughed. I smiled and then stepped forward with him I didn't realize that the whole time Jake had his eyes locked on me. He didn't look nervous at all just happy that I was the girl walking toward him. We got to where everyone was and began our walk down the isle. There were so many faces I didn't know I smiled at each of them. Many family friends of ours didn't show up because of where it was being held, but that didn't matter I had the closest family here with me, and all of Jacob's family and friends who came to celebrate our day including his two sisters Rachael and Rebecca. They were both so beautiful they had long black hair, and dark skin. They smiled at me as I passed them.

I was closer to Jake every second everyone was whispering telling each other how beautiful I looked most of them didn't know I had a sharp ear to hear them. Finally we reached the gazebo, Jacob stepped forward and my Dad turned to face me, he lifted the vale off of my face and kissed my cheek. He then grabbed my hand and Jake's hand and placed them together.

"Thank you Edward" I heard him say.

"Jacob you and Nessie deserve each other welcome to the family" he smiled. Jacob put his free arm around my Dad and I heard a lot of laughter from the crowd.

"So are you ready to be Mrs. Jacob Black?" he looked deep into my eyes.

"I was ready to be her from the moment I had first seen you" I told him. He smiled and took me toward the gazebo step. One of Billy's friends, Raymond told him he would do the ceremony, he had made a promise with Billy that he would when Jacob was a little boy. He was tall and built like a body builder he was wearing a normal tux like the rest of the guys, and had long black hair and dark skin just like the others on the reservation.

"Welcome… family and friends of Ms. Cullen and Mr. Black we are here today to unite these young people in holy matrimony"

I was so mesmerized by this whole thing that before I knew it, it was time to say our vows. I must have been staring into Jacob's eyes for too long, I could tell he was doing the same thing.

"Jacob and Renesmee have written their own vows that they would like to share with each other and all of you" I felt everyone's eyes on me and I hesitated a bit.

"Go ahead baby" he whispered.

I looked at Jacob as he griped my hands tighter and looked right into my eyes.

"Jacob, My Jacob… you and I have had this bond since we first met, you have always been there watching out for me and protecting me like it was a full time job. There is no one else in the world who could watch out for me the way that you do or who could love me the way that you do. You are my life and my world and if I had to choose anyone to spend all of my life with it would be you Jacob Black" I felt my eyes water and let two lonely tears fall from my eyes. He smiled and pulled away his left hand reaching it up to my cheek and with his thumb he wiped away the tears.

"Renesmee my Dearest Nessie you are without a doubt the person who I want to wake up next to everyday. You are the only one I have ever thought about and will ever think about. From the moment I saw you I knew we would be standing here today holding hands and starting a life together, you are also my world and my everything, I love you more than words can say and I'm here for you to protect you and to love you for the rest of our lives" I saw his eyes sparkle with tears, I could tell he was fighting letting them go, after the last line he spoke I heard his voice choke. He let himself shed the tears that were over flowing all I could do was stare at him and whisper "I love you".

Melissa and Sam stepped forward to give us the rings. I grabbed Jacob's from Melissa's and looked back at Jacob.

"Renesme do you take Jacob to be your husband as long as you both shall live?" he questioned.

"I do" I barley could speak as the tears were now pouring out of my eyes. I tasted the salty wetness on my lips. Jacob let out a slight laugh and turned to Sam, he gave him the ring and patted him on the shoulder, I watched as Sam gave Emily this look of love and passion, the way that Jake looked at me.

"And you Jacob do you take Renesmee to be your wife as long as you both shall live?" the warming smile I had known since I was born appeared on Jacob's trembling lips.

"I do" he took a big gulp and kept a smile on his face.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, go ahead Jacob Black kiss your bride" Raymond said with a huge smile on his face as well. I looked back at Jake as he leaned closer to me, his lips touched mine I could taste the salty tears on his lips too. I felt myself start laughing and he joined me. It wasn't a funny laugh but a laugh of relief. We finally were married and we finally had no one stopping us.

"Ladies and Gentleman Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black" he said introducing us to our family and friends. We turned ourselves and watched as the crowd stood up clapping. My Mom was content in my Fathers arms with a smile on her face that was so big, I could tell she was happy things turned out this way. Jake and I took each others hands and walked effortlessly down the isle.

"Hey Mrs. Black you ready to start our life?" he whispered to me as we walked toward the tent. I felt a chill run through my entire body when he called me Mrs. Black. This had been my destiny, my future and it was here, I was married to the most wonderful man in the entire world. My life was complete.

So that's me, once Renesmee Carlie Cullen, now Renesmee Carlie Black. This was in the beginning of a new life and the ending of an old life. Jacob and I would literally be together forever. There was no one to tear us apart, no one to object to us being happy. I would soon be a doctor and Jacob had decided to have his own auto body shop in La Push. We decided to live together in a small house only a mile away from Billy's. I have to admit Jake and I were different who would have ever thought a werewolf and a half breed vampire/human could fall in love and get married. We defied it all, and this life was mine, and I could not have been more happy than I'm now and will be forever.

**THE END **

**Ending Note: Thank you everyone for reading and commenting on this story. It is my first full fan fiction that I have written in about 7 years. Please enjoy and for all of those just finishing let me know what you think, and don't forget to check out my new fan fiction "Moonlight Masquerade" about Taylor and Rob what happens when they come across real vampire's who change their lives. Also keep a look out for some extra Eternal Sunlight chapters to see how Jake and Nessie ended up falling in love. **


End file.
